Tejedoras De Destinos
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Adaptación: Capaz de tejer el tiempo, Bella es exactamente lo que la Corporación está buscando, y ser elegida tejedora es todo a lo que una chica puede aspirar. Esto significa privilegios, riqueza y belleza eterna. Pero no solo eso, también significa tener la facultad de bordar la esencia de la vida y para ello hay que pagar un precio que Bella no esta dispuesta a pagar...
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Gennifer Albin por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, _**

**_Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Venían por la noche.

Antes, las familias se enfrentaban a ellos y los vecinos acudían en su ayuda. Pero ahora que la paz ha sido instaurada, y que se ha demostrado la eficacia de los telares, las muchachas ansían que acudan en su busca.

Siguen viniendo por la noche, pero ahora para evitar a la muchedumbre con manos ansiosas. Es una bendición tocar a una tejedora a su paso. Eso aseguran ellos. Nadie sabe por qué algunas jóvenes poseen ese don. Por supuesto, existen teorías al respecto. Que se transmite genéticamente. O que las chicas con mentalidad abierta pueden ver a su alrededor el tejido de la vida, en todo momento. Incluso, que es un don que solo reciben las que tienen un corazón puro.

Yo lo tengo claro. Es una maldición.

Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de que tenía la destreza, comenzaron a _instruirme_. Me enseñaron a ser torpe, obligándome a dejar caer cosas, hasta que tirar un recipiente o derramar una jarra con agua pareció algo natural. Luego practicamos con el tiempo, y me animaron a tomar con gesto hábil las sedosas hebras entre los dedos para luego retorcerlas y enredarlas hasta quedar deformadas e inútiles en mis manos.

Esa parte resultó más complicada que la de tirar y derramar. Mis dedos ansiaban entretejer perfectamente los delicados filamentos con la materia. Cuando cumplí dieciséis años, momento en que debía realizar las pruebas obligatorias, la treta había resultado tan efectiva que las otras chicas murmuraban que no tardaría en ser rechazada.

_Inútil._

_Rara._

_Ingenua._

Tal vez fueran sus burlas clavándose en mi espalda como diminutas dagas lo que envenenó mi determinación. O tal vez fuera la manera en que el telar de prácticas me llamaba, rogándome que lo tocara. Pero hoy, en la última jornada de pruebas, he cometido al fin un error: mis dedos se han deslizado hábilmente entre las bandas del tiempo.

Esta noche vendrán a buscarme.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Gennifer Albin por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG,_**

**_Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**UNO**

Podría contar los días que faltan para que acabe el verano y el otoño se filtre en las hojas pintándolas de amarillo y rojo. Sin embargo, en este instante, la luz moteada de media tarde ofrece un espléndido color esmeralda y siento el calor en la cara. Mientras el sol me empape, todo es posible.

Cuando inevitablemente haya desaparecido —las estaciones están programadas para empezar y terminar con una calmada precisión—, la vida seguirá su camino predeterminado.

Como una máquina.

Como yo.

Junto a la escuela de mi hermana, todo está tranquilo. Soy la única que aguarda la salida de las niñas. Cuando inicié mi ciclo de pruebas, Alice alzó su dedo meñique y me obligó a prometer que la esperaría cada día al terminar.

Era una promesa complicada, teniendo en cuenta que podrían convocarme en cualquier momento y arrastrarme a las torres del _coventri_. Pero la mantengo, incluso hoy. Una niña necesita tener algo constante, necesita saber lo que va a suceder. El último trozo de chocolate de la ración mensual, el metódico final en un programa de la _Continua_. Deseo que mi hermana pequeña pueda confiar en una vida agradable, aunque el calor del verano tenga ahora un sabor amargo.

Suena una campana y las niñas salen en una oleada de cuadros escoceses, con sus risas y gritos rompiendo la perfecta tranquilidad de la escena. Alice, que siempre ha tenido más amigas que yo, aparece dando brincos, rodeada por un grupo de chicas en las complicadas etapas de la pre adolescencia. La saludo con la mano y ella corre hacia mí, me agarra y me arrastra en dirección a casa. Algo en su entusiasta saludo de cada tarde resta importancia al hecho de no tener mucha compañía de mi edad.

—¿Lo has conseguido? —pregunta con voz entrecortada, dando saltos delante de mí.

Vacilo un instante. Si alguien va a alegrarse de mi error es Alice. Si le digo la verdad, chillará y dará palmas, me abrazará y, tal vez, durante un instante, podré absorber su felicidad, llenarme con ella y creer que todo va a salir bien.

—No —miento y su rostro se nubla.

—No importa —afirma con gesto decidido—. Al menos así te quedarás en Romen. Conmigo.

Preferiría fingir que Alice está en lo cierto y perderme así en los cotilleos de una niña de doce años, en vez de enfrentarme a lo que me espera. Tengo toda una vida para ser tejedora, y solo una noche más para ser su hermana.

Lanzo exclamaciones en los momentos adecuados y ella cree que la estoy escuchando. Imagino que mi atención la fortalece, la llena, de modo que cuando me haya marchado habrá acumulado suficiente para no tener que desperdiciar su vida buscándola.

Las clases en la escuela primaria de Alice terminan a la misma hora que el turno de día en la ciudad, así que mi madre está esperándonos cuando llegamos a casa. Se encuentra en la cocina y cuando entramos levanta la cabeza, buscando rápidamente mis ojos con la mirada. Respiro hondo y niego con un gesto, entonces relaja los hombros con alivio. Le permito que me estreche entre sus brazos tanto tiempo como quiera, y su abrazo me inunda de amor. Por eso no les digo la verdad, porque deseo que el amor, no la conmoción, ni la inquietud, sea la huella indeleble que dejen en mí.

Mi madre alza una mano y me retira un mechón de pelo de la cara, pero no sonríe. Aunque crea que no he superado las pruebas, sabe que mi estancia aquí está llegando casi a su fin. Está pensando que, aunque no tengo que marcharme, no tardarán en asignarme un trabajo y poco después, me casaré. ¿Para qué decirle que me perderá esta noche? Eso no importa ahora, este instante es lo que merece la pena.

Es una noche como otra cualquiera en nuestra mesa común y corriente y, aparte del guiso de carne, demasiado hecho —la especialidad de mi madre y un manjar al que hay que cogerle el gusto—, casi nada es diferente, al menos para mi familia. En el vestíbulo suena el tictac del reloj del abuelo, las cigarras interpretan su _crescendo _estival, un minivehículo baja con estruendo por la calle y, afuera, el cielo se desvanece en un oscuro crepúsculo que precede a la noche. Es un día como los cientos anteriores, aunque esta noche no abandonaré de puntillas la cama para acudir a la habitación de mis padres.

El final de las pruebas también significa el final de mis años de instrucción.

Vivo con mi familia en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Romen, donde a mis padres les asignaron dos hijas y un hogar del tamaño adecuado. Mi madre me contó que solicitaron otro hijo cuando yo tenía ocho años —antes de descubrir mi condición—, pero tras la evaluación, les fue denegado. El coste de manutención de cada individuo obliga a _la Corporación_ a controlar la población. Me lo explicó con toda naturalidad una mañana, mientras recogía su pelo en elaborados tirabuzones antes de ir a trabajar. Yo quería tener un hermano.

Mi madre esperó a que fuera algo mayor para explicarme que, de todas formas, habría sido imposible debido a la segregación, pero el asunto no dejó de mortificarme. Empujando la comida alrededor del plato, me doy cuenta de lo sencillo que habría sido si yo hubiera sido un chico, o si mi hermana fuera un chico.

Apuesto a que mis padres también deseaban hijos. De ese modo, no se habrían tenido que preocupar porque nos arrancaran de su lado.

—Bella —dice mi madre en voz baja—, no estás comiendo nada. Las pruebas han terminado. Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Mi madre sabe exactamente cómo mostrar una actitud tranquila aunque, en ocasiones me pregunto si su cuidadoso maquillaje, aplicado capa a capa hasta conseguir un rostro sedoso, unas mejillas sonrosadas y unos labios carnosos, no serán una táctica para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

Da la sensación de que no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo —el maquillaje, su pelo rojizo en un perfecto recogido y el traje de secretaria—. Su imagen refleja justo lo que se espera de una mujer: belleza, elegancia, obediencia. No supe que poseía otra faceta hasta que tuve once años, cuando mi padre y ella comenzaron a entrenar mis dedos para la inutilidad.

—Estoy bien —mi respuesta suena apagada y poco convincente, y desearía llevar un perfecto maquillaje para esconderme tras él. Las jóvenes deben permanecer puras y naturales (en cuerpo y apariencia) hasta que han sido oficialmente eximidas de las pruebas.

Los estándares de pureza aseguran que las muchachas con habilidad para tejer no la pierdan a consecuencia de la promiscuidad. Algunas de mis compañeras de clase están tan guapas al natural como mi madre, delicadas y bellas. Yo soy _demasiado _pálida. Mi piel parece descolorida en contraste con mi pelo castaño oscuro. Si al menos tuviera el cabello rojo intenso como mi madre, o de un fuerte tono negro azabache como mi hermana Alice, pero el color del mío es tan apagado como el de las monedas sucias.

—Tu madre ha preparado una cena especial —señala mi padre. Su voz es amable, pero la insinuación es clara: estoy desperdiciando la comida. Al contemplar las patatas y las tajadas demasiado secas de ternera guisada, me siento culpable. Esta cena ha consumido probablemente los víveres de dos noches, y aún falta el pastel. Es una gran tarta glaseada comprada en una pastelería.

Mi madre siempre ha preparado pequeños pasteles para nuestros cumpleaños, pero ninguno como esta elaborada tarta blanca con flores de azúcar y glaseado en forma de encaje. Sé que su precio equivale a los víveres de media semana. Lo más seguro es que se lo vayan comiendo de desayuno a lo largo de la semana mientras esperan el siguiente pago. Los delicados festones blancos que bordean la tarta me provocan retortijones en el estómago. No estoy acostumbrada a comer dulces, y no tengo hambre. Apenas puedo tragar unos cuantos pedazos de la carne demasiado hecha.

—Esta es exactamente la tarta que quiero para mi cumpleaños —exclama mi hermana. Ella nunca ha tenido nada parecido a una tarta de pastelería. Cuando Alice llegó a casa de la escuela y vio esta, mi madre le prometió que le compraría una igual para su siguiente cumpleaños. Es algo importante para una niña que solo ha recibido pasteles caseros durante toda su vida, aunque lo que mi madre pretende, obviamente, es suavizar el inicio del periodo de instrucción.

—Tendrá que ser un poco más pequeña —le recuerda mi madre—, y no probarás ni un pedacito de esta si no terminas primero la cena.

No puedo evitar sonreír al contemplar cómo Alice abre mucho los ojos y empieza a llenarse la boca de comida, tragando deprisa. Mi madre la llama «comilona». Ojalá yo pudiera comer como ella cuando estoy entusiasmada, o nerviosa, o triste, pero los nervios me roban el apetito, y el hecho de que esta sea la última cena que voy a compartir con mi familia me ha formado un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Has comprado esta tarta para Bella? —pregunta Alice entre bocado y bocado, dejando a la vista trozos de comida masticada.

—Come con la boca cerrada —la reprende mi padre, aunque las comisuras de su boca se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Sí, Bella merecía algo especial hoy —la voz de mi madre suena tranquila, pero al hablar su rostro se ilumina y una leve sonrisa juguetea en sus labios—. Pensé que deberíamos celebrarlo.

—La semana pasada, la hermana de Jessica Stanley regresó a casa llorando tras las pruebas, y todavía no ha salido de su habitación —continúa Alice después de tragar un trozo de carne—. Jessica dice que es como si se hubiera muerto alguien. Todos están muy tristes. Sus padres le están preparando ya las citas de cortejo para animarla. Va a quedar con casi todos los chicos de Romen con un perfil de matrimonio activo.

Alice se ríe, pero el resto de la mesa permanece en silencio. Contemplo los festones del glaseado, tratando de imaginar el delicado molde que utilizó el pastelero. Alice no percibe la resistencia callada de mis padres hacia las normas de educación y matrimonio impuestas por _la Corporación_, pero es que ellos tampoco han sido completamente sinceros con ella. Tengo edad suficiente para comprender por qué no quieren que me convierta en una hilandera, aunque siempre hayan tenido mucho cuidado con sus palabras.

Mi padre se aclara la garganta y mira a mi madre para buscar su apoyo.

—Algunas chicas quieren ir al _coventri_. La hermana de Jessica debe de sentirse decepcionada.

—Yo también lo estaría —gorjea Alice, metiéndose un tenedor lleno de patatas en la boca—. En la escuela nos han enseñado fotos. Las tejedoras son tan guapas y tienen de todo.

—Supongo que sí —murmura mi madre, al tiempo que corta pequeños trozos de carne con lentos y precisos movimientos del cuchillo.

—Estoy deseando hacer las pruebas —Alice suspira en tono soñador y mi madre frunce el ceño. Alice está tan ensimismada que no se da cuenta.

—Esas chicas son unas privilegiadas, pero si Bella fuera convocada, no la volveríamos a ver —responde mi madre con prudencia.

El primer paso de mis padres ha sido tratar de sembrar la duda en la mente de Alice, aunque su tendencia a parlotear con cualquiera que la escucha complica el hablar con ella de asuntos importantes. A mí no me importa oírla relatar los dramas de sus compañeras de clase o los programas que ha visto en la Continua. Es mi momento de descanso antes de pasar toda una noche practicando y ensayando qué decir —y qué no decir—. La única sensación de normalidad que experimento es cuando me acurruco junto a mi hermana antes de que se quede dormida.

Una tarta solo equivale a la felicidad de una noche. Mis padres tienen un largo camino por delante preparando a Alice para que falle en sus pruebas. Nunca ha mostrado ni una pizca de habilidad para tejer, pero la instruirán. Me pregunto si todavía estará deseosa de acudir a ellas cuando llegue su turno en cuatro años.

—Jessica dice que cuando sea hilandera, conseguirá que su foto aparezca en todas las portadas del _Boletín _para que sus padres no se preocupen. Yo también lo haría —Su rostro aparece solemne, como si realmente hubiera meditado sobre el asunto.

Mi madre sonríe, pero no responde. Alice se queda embelesada ante las deslumbrantes fotografías de nuestro boletín diario, como la mayoría de las chicas que no han pasado todavía las pruebas, pero en realidad no comprende lo que las hilanderas hacen.

Por supuesto, sabe que arreglan y embellecen el tejido que compone nuestro mundo. Todas las niñas aprenden eso en los primeros años de escuela. Pero algún día, mis padres le explicarán cuál es el verdadero papel de las tejedoras —que no importa lo buenas que sean sus intenciones, ya que con el poder absoluto aparece la corrupción—. Y _la Corporación_ tiene poder absoluto sobre nosotros y sobre las hilanderas. Sin embargo, ellas también nos alimentan y nos protegen.

Escucho a mis padres, aunque realmente yo tampoco lo entiendo.¿Puede ser tan terrible pasar la vida proporcionando alimento y seguridad a los demás? Lo único que tengo claro es que lo que está a punto de suceder les romperá el corazón, y que una vez que me haya marchado, jamás tendré la posibilidad de decirles que me encuentro bien. Supongo que tendré que hacer como Jessica Stanley: lograr que mi fotografía aparezca en la portada del _Boletín._

La cena continúa en silencio, y todos los ojos se dirigen hacia el esponjoso centro blanco que ocupa la mesa. Nuestra pequeña mesa de roble resulta perfecta para cuatro y permite que nos pasemos los cuencos y bandejas de unos a otros, pero esta noche mi madre ha servido la comida porque no hay espacio para nada, excepto para la tarta.

Envidio el brillo de alegría que reflejan los ojos de Alice cuando la mira, quizá imaginando su sabor o construyendo en su mente el grandioso pastel de su décimotercer cumpleaños. Mis padres, por el contrario, muestran un alivio callado: lo más próximo a una celebración que se pueden permitir.

—Siento que fracasaras, Bells —dice Alice, alzando la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos regresan rápidamente a la tarta, y descubro anhelo en ellos.

—Bella no ha fracasado —contesta mi padre.

—Pero no la han elegido.

—Nosotros no queríamos que la eligieran —añade mi madre.

—¿Tú querías que te eligieran, Bells? —La pregunta de Alice es sincera e inocente.

Sacudo la cabeza apenas.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —insiste Alice.

—¿A ti te gustaría llevar esa vida? —pregunta mi madre en voz baja.

—¿Por qué estáis en contra de las tejedoras? No entiendo qué estamos celebrando —Los ojos de Alice permanecen fijos en la tarta. Nunca había hablado con tanta rotundidad.

—Nosotros no estamos en contra de la hermandad de hilanderas —responde mi madre rápidamente.

—Ni de _la Corporación_ —añade mi padre.

—Ni de _la Corporación_ —repite mi madre, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero si pasaras las pruebas, nunca podrías regresar aquí.

Aquí: una pequeña casa con dos dormitorios en el barrio de las niñas donde he permanecido a salvo de la influencia de los chicos de mi edad. Mi hogar, que oculta libros en huecos abiertos en las paredes junto a reliquias de familia legadas de madre a hija durante casi cien años. La radio ha sido siempre lo que más me ha gustado, aunque no funcione. Mi madre cuenta que en ella se podía escuchar música y relatos, y que retransmitía las noticias, como hace ahora _la Continua_ pero sin la parte visual. Una vez quise saber por qué la conservábamos si era inútil, y ella respondió que recordar el pasado nunca es inútil.

—Pero la vida de una tejedora es emocionante —argumenta Alice—. Van a fiestas y se ponen vestidos bonitos. Las hilanderas son independientes.

Su última palabra permanece en el aire, y mis padres intercambian una mirada preocupada. ¿Independientes? No tener a nadie concediendo permisos para tener hijos, ni estar sujeto a unas rutinas de maquillaje, ni soportar trabajos impuestos. Eso sería verdadera independencia.

—Si tú crees que son independientes… —comienza mi madre en voz baja, pero mi padre carraspea.

—Ellas comen tarta —suspira Alice, desplomándose sobre la mesa.

Mi padre contempla el rostro lastimero de Alice, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Un instante después, mi madre, normalmente estoica, le imita. Incluso yo siento una risilla ascendiendo por mi garganta. Alice se esfuerza por parecer triste, pero su ceño fruncido se contorsiona hasta que se transforma en una sonrisa pícara.

—Tus vales de maquillaje deberían llegar la próxima semana, Bella —comenta mi madre dirigiéndose a mí—. Yo te enseñaré a aplicarte cada cosa.

—Quiera Arras que sea capaz de maquillarme. ¿No es el trabajo más importante de una chica? —La broma ha abandonado mis labios antes de sopesar mis palabras. Tengo la costumbre de soltar comentarios jocosos cuando estoy nerviosa pero, a juzgar por la expresión de advertencia en el rostro de mi madre, no ha tenido mucha gracia.

—Yo me pondré de inmediato con esas citas de noviazgo —dice mi padre con un guiño, relajando la tensión entre mi madre y yo.

Su comentario me hace gracia, a pesar del terror que invade mi cuerpo. Mis padres no están tan impacientes porque me case y me marche de casa como las familias de la mayoría de las chicas, aunque se me exija estar casada a los dieciocho años. Sin embargo, la broma no me levanta el ánimo mucho tiempo. En este instante, la idea del matrimonio, algo inevitable que se me había presentado siempre como demasiado surrealista, está fuera de consideración. Las hilanderas no se casan.

—Y yo te ayudaré a elegir los colores del maquillaje en _la cooperativa_, ¿vale? —Me recuerda Alice. Lleva estudiando catálogos y manuales de estilo desde que sabe leer. Mi madre no nos suele llevar a _la cooperativa_ de la ciudad porque no está segregada, y cuando lo hace es para comprar cosas para la casa, no algo emocionante como cosméticos.

—He oído decir que en el próximo día de asignación aumentarán los puestos de profesor para las instituciones —continúa mi padre, de nuevo serio.

Yo siempre he querido ser profesora. Secretaria, enfermera, operaria en una fábrica… ninguno de los demás trabajos reservados a las mujeres deja espacio alguno a la creatividad. Incluso con un programa académico meticulosamente controlado, la enseñanza ofrece más posibilidades de expresarse que mecanografiar informes para hombres de negocios.

—Oye, Bella, tú serías una profesora estupenda —exclama Alice de repente—. Hagas lo que hagas, no te quedes encerrada en una oficina. Nosotras acabamos de terminar el curso de taquigrafía y ha sido aburridísimo. Además, ¡tienes que generar café durante todo el día! ¿Verdad, mamá? —Alice la mira en busca de confirmación y mi madre asiente rápidamente con la cabeza. Mi hermana está demasiado ajena a todo para distinguir la expresión dolorida que se atisba en el rostro de nuestra madre, pero yo no.

—Yo hago mucho café —responde mi madre. Noto la garganta irritada de aguantar las lágrimas, y como diga algo…—. Estoy segura de que te asignarán un puesto de profesora —afirma deseosa de cambiar de tema, y me da una palmadita en el brazo.

Debo de tener aspecto nervioso. Intento imaginar lo que sentiría en este instante si faltara solo una semana para el día de asignación, pero me resulta imposible. La idea era que acudiera a las pruebas durante un mes y terminara siendo rechazada, para luego ocupar el puesto que se me asignara.

Era la primera vez que estaba delante de un telar, una de esas grandes máquinas automáticas que muestran el tejido de Arras. De hecho, era la primera vez que todas las candidatas veíamos un telar. Solo tenía que fingir que no veía la trama, como las demás chicas, y responder a las preguntas del supervisor con las mentiras ensayadas. Si no hubiera metido la pata, habría sido descartada y luego me habrían asignado un trabajo en base a mis mejores calificaciones en la escuela. Durante años, he aprendido diligentemente taquigrafía, economía doméstica y almacenamiento de datos, pero jamás tendré la oportunidad de utilizar ninguno de esos conocimientos.

—Necesitamos una profesora nueva —Alice interrumpe mis pensamientos—. La señora Crowley se ha marchado.

—¿Está esperando un bebé? —pregunta mi madre con aire de complicidad. Sus ojos se apagan un poco mientras habla.

—No —Alice niega con la cabeza—. El director nos dijo que había tenido un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —repite mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —confirma Alice, abriendo de repente los ojos de par en par—. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera un accidente —Su voz transmite al mismo tiempo sobrecogimiento y solemnidad. Ninguno de nosotros conoce a nadie que haya sufrido un accidente, porque en Arras no se producen accidentes.

—¿Les contó el director lo que le había sucedido? —pregunta mi madre tan bajito que apenas puedo escucharla en el silencioso salón.

—No, pero nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos porque los accidentes son muy escasos, que _la Corporación_ tendrá especial cuidado e investigará y todo eso. ¿Estará bien? —pregunta Alice en un tono que refleja absoluta confianza. No importa lo que mi padre conteste, ella lo creerá. Me encantaría retroceder en el tiempo y sentir la tranquilidad de saber que mis padres tienen todas las respuestas, de saber que estoy a salvo.

Mi padre, con una sonrisa forzada y los labios apretados, asiente con la cabeza. Mi madre me mira a los ojos.

—¿Lo encuentras sospechoso? —Mi madre se inclina hacia mi padre para que Alice no escuche su conversación. No habría sido necesario, porque está de nuevo embelesada con el pastel.

—¿Un accidente? Por supuesto.

—No —Mi madre sacude la cabeza—, que el director se lo contara.

—Debe haber sido algo grave —susurra mi padre.

—¿Algo que el _Departamento de Manipulación_ no haya podido ocultar?

—En la estación no hemos oído nada.

—Las chicas tampoco han hecho ningún comentario hoy.

Ojalá tuviera alguna información que compartir porque me siento excluida. Fuera del comedor, la noche ha engullido la calle tranquila. Puedo distinguir el perfil sombreado del roble en el jardín, pero poco más. No queda mucho tiempo, y lo estamos malgastando preocupándonos por el accidente de la señora Crowley.

—¡Deberíamos comernos la tarta! —La sugerencia brota de repente de mi boca.

Mi madre se sobresalta, pero inspecciona rápidamente los platos y está de acuerdo. Mi padre corta la tarta con un viejo cuchillo de pan, embadurnando la hoja con el glaseado y convirtiendo las flores de color rojo intenso en pálidos pegotes rosados. Alice se recuesta sobre la mesa, completamente absorta en la ceremonia, mientras mi madre va distribuyendo los pedazos que le alcanza mi padre. Me llevo el primer trozo a la boca, pero mi madre me detiene.

—Bella, que tu camino sea bendecido. Estamos orgullosos de ti —Se le quiebra la voz y me doy cuenta de cuánto significa este momento para ella. Ha estado esperando toda mi vida que llegara esta noche: la de mi liberación de las pruebas. Apenas puedo mirarla a los ojos. Nos hace una seña para que comamos mientras seca una lágrima descarriada que deja una mancha negra de rímel en su mejilla.

Tomo un bocado y lo aplasto contra el paladar. El glaseado es tan dulce que se me pega a la garganta y noto un cosquilleo en la nariz. Necesito beber medio vaso de agua para tragarlo. A mi lado, Alice devora su porción; sin embargo, mi madre no le pide que coma despacio. Ahora que yo he superado las pruebas, le ha llegado el turno a Alice. Mis padres planean empezar mañana con su preparación.

—Chicas… —empieza mi madre, pero nunca sabré lo que pretendía decirnos.

Suena un fuerte golpe en la puerta y escuchamos muchas, muchas botas en el porche. Dejo caer el tenedor y siento cómo la sangre abandona mi rostro y desciende hasta mis pies, aplastándome contra la silla.

—Bella —musita mi padre, pero no pregunta nada, porque ya lo sabe.

—¡No hay tiempo, Charlie! —chilla mi madre, resquebrajando su base de maquillaje perfectamente aplicada, pero recupera el control igual de rápido y agarra a Alice por el brazo.

Un leve zumbido invade el aire y una voz retumba de repente en la habitación:

—Bella Swan ha sido convocada para servir a _la Corporación de las Doce_. ¡Bendiciones a las tejedoras y a Arras!

Nuestros vecinos no tardarán en salir a la calle, en Romen nadie se perdería una ceremonia de recogida. No hay ningún sitio a donde escapar, aquí todo el mundo me conoce.

Me levanto para abrir la puerta al escuadrón que viene a buscarme, pero mi padre me empuja hacia la escalera.

—¡Papi! —Hay miedo en la voz de Alice.

Alargo un brazo y, a tientas, encuentro su mano y la aprieto con fuerza. Mi padre nos conduce hacia el sótano y bajo dando traspiés detrás de mi hermana. Ignoro por completo cuál es su plan. Lo único que hay ahí abajo es una bodega fría, húmeda y con escasas provisiones. Mi madre se apresura hacia la pared del sótano y empieza a retirar un montón de ladrillos hasta descubrir, un instante después, un estrecho túnel.

Alice y yo permanecemos de pie, observándola. Sus ojos aterrorizados reflejan el miedo paralizante que yo siento. Delante de nosotras, la escena se mueve y se desdibuja.

No comprendo lo que hacen, aunque lo esté viendo. La única constante —lo único real en este momento— es la frágil mano de Alice agarrada a la mía. Me aferro a esa mano para que sigamos vivas, Alice y yo. Me sostiene de tal modo que cuando mi madre la arranca de mi lado lanzo un grito, segura de que me desvaneceré en el aire.

—¡Bella! —exclama Alice, lanzando los brazos hacia mí a través de los de mi madre. Es su miedo lo que me empuja de regreso a este instante.

—No pasa nada, Alice. Vete con mami —le aseguro.

Las manos de mi madre titubean un instante cuando escucha mis palabras. Soy incapaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la llamé "mami". Desde que tengo conciencia me he sentido demasiado mayor para ello. Las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo bañan su rostro, y entonces suelta a Alice. Mi hermana se lanza a mis brazos y yo aspiro la fragancia de su pelo lavado con jabón, consciente de lo rápido que palpita su pequeño corazón contra mi vientre. Mi madre nos envuelve con sus brazos y yo me empapo con la fuerza de su cálido abrazo. Pero se acaba demasiado rápido y desaparecen, dejando un beso en mi frente.

—¡Bella, por aquí! —Mi padre me empuja hacia otro agujero mientras Alice y mi madre desaparecen en el pasadizo, pero antes de entrar me agarra la muñeca y presiona un metal frío cerca de la vena. Un segundo después, el calor me abrasa la delicada piel. Cuando me suelta el brazo, me llevo la muñeca a la boca y trato de apaciguar el ardor soplando.

—Pero… —Busco en su cara una explicación a la marca que me acaba de hacer y, al bajar de nuevo la mirada, veo la pálida silueta de un reloj de arena grabada en mi muñeca, apenas resulta visible sobre mi piel clara.

—Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero… —Contiene la emoción que invade su voz y aprieta la mandíbula—. Te ayudará a recordar quién eres. Ahora tienes que marcharte, cariño.

Miro el túnel que avanza hacia ninguna parte.

—¿Adónde conduce? —No puedo evitar el pánico en la voz. En Arras no existe ningún lugar en donde esconderse y esto… es traición.

Encima de nosotros se produce una estampida de pesadas botas por el suelo de madera.

—Márchate —suplica.

Están en el comedor.

—¡Hay comida en la mesa! No pueden estar muy lejos.

—Registrad el resto de la casa y acordonad la calle.

Ahora las pisadas se escuchan en la cocina.

—Papá… —Le rodeo con los brazos, insegura de si me seguirá o desaparecerá por otro túnel.

—Sabía que no podríamos ocultar lo especial que eres —murmura sobre mi pelo.

La puerta del sótano se abre de golpe.

Antes de que pueda decirle que siento haberles fallado, o que le quiero, las botas retumban en la escalera. Me arrastro hacia el interior del agujero y mi padre vuelve a colocar los ladrillos a mi espalda, dejándome a oscuras. Siento una opresión en el pecho y entonces él se detiene. Aún queda una larga rendija de luz que entra en el túnel desde el sótano. Y, soy incapaz de moverme.

Los ladrillos se derrumban sobre el suelo de cemento y la luz inunda de nuevo el pasadizo. Ahogo el grito que lucha por escapar de mi garganta y avanzo por la tierra, alejándome de la creciente iluminación. Debo seguir adelante. Mientras gateo por el suelo frío, trato de olvidar a mi padre, y a mi madre y Alice en el otro túnel.

_Sigue adelante._

Digo esta frase una y otra vez, temerosa de quedarme de nuevo paralizada si dejo de repetirla. De algún modo continúo avanzando, sumergiéndome más y más en la oscuridad, hasta que una fría zarpa de acero me aferra la pierna. Lanzo un alarido al notar que se clava en mi piel y comienza a arrastrarme… hacia la luz y los hombres con botas, hacia _la Corporación_. Araño la tierra apisonada del túnel, pero la zarpa es más fuerte que yo y cada desesperado intento de escapar hacia la oscuridad hunde más profundamente el metal en mi pantorrilla.

Es imposible luchar contra ellos.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

**Chicas se que me tarde demasiado y lo siento, ayer lo iba a publicar pero Fanfiction se puso de diva y no me dejaba, pero aquí se los dejo, ojala les guste, a medida que se desarrolle la historia ustedes la iran entendiendo cada vez mas, pero porfavor haganme saber si les gusto o no.**

**Saludos!**

**DaniRainbow**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Gennifer Albin por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, **_

_**Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**DOS**

Conforme me arrastran fuera del túnel, alguien me clava una aguja en la pierna herida. Me revuelvo mientras el líquido abrasador se extiende por mi pantorrilla, pero de repente estoy tranquila. Uno de los agentes me ayuda a ponerme en pie en el húmedo sótano, y le sonrío. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

—Arreglad eso —ladra un oficial alto que desciende por la escalera del sótano. No es como los demás, que visten el típico uniforme de soldado, es mayor y muy atractivo. Su mandíbula está esculpida con demasiada suavidad para ser natural y el ligero tono grisáceo que salpica su cabello bien peinado revela su edad. La nariz, los ojos y los dientes son perfectos, así que podría asegurar que se ha beneficiado de los arreglos de renovación. Tiene el tipo de rostro que emplean en _la Continua_ para retransmitir las noticias.

Parpadeo con ojos soñadores mientras un médico me limpia la herida abierta por la zarpa. Varias mujeres descienden apresuradamente detrás del oficial y comienzan a lavarme la cara y a peinarme. Resulta tan agradable que me entran ganas de quedarme dormida. Lo único que me mantiene despierta es el cemento frío y arenoso bajo mis pies desnudos. He perdido los zapatos durante el forcejeo.

—Le has puesto demasiado —refunfuña el oficial—. Ordené que estuviera lista para la emisión de _la Continua_, no que la dejarais inconsciente.

—Lo siento, pero es que se resistía —le explica uno de los agentes. Noto un tono burlón en su voz.

—Arréglalo.

Un instante después, otra aguja se clava en mi brazo y dejo de sonreír; todavía me siento tranquila, pero la euforia se ha desvanecido.

—¿Bella Swan? —pregunta el oficial y yo asiento con la cabeza—. ¿Comprendes lo que está sucediendo?

Trato de responder con una afirmación, pero soy incapaz de emitir ningún sonido, así que muevo de nuevo la cabeza.

—En el piso de arriba hay un equipo de _la Continua_ y está la mayoría de tus vecinos. Preferiría que no tuviéramos que arrastrarte como un hilo flojo, pero si vuelves a intentar algo parecido, ordenaré que te mediquen. ¿Me entiendes? —señala al doctor que ha terminado de curarme la herida.

Logro articular—: Sí.

—Buena chica. Nos ocuparemos de esto más tarde —añade, indicando con un gesto hacia el túnel—. Tu misión es sonreír y parecer emocionada de que te hayan seleccionado. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Le miro fijamente.

El oficial suspira y ladea la cabeza para activar el microscópico chip comunicador que lleva implantado en el oído izquierdo, es un aparato que sirve para contactar automáticamente con cualquier otro usuario de esa tecnología o con un panel comunicador de pared. Había visto hombres en la ciudad charlando a través de ellos; sin embargo, el trabajo de mecánico de mi padre no le permitía disfrutar del privilegio de llevar uno. Un instante después asisto a la conversación unidireccional del hombre.

—Demetri, ¿los tienes?... No, mantenla vigilada —Volviéndose hacia mí, señala el hueco por el que desaparecieron mi madre y Alice—. Vamos a imaginar que mi colega tiene bajo su custodia a alguien a quien quieres mucho y que tu representación ante los equipos de _la Continua_ decide si ella vive o muere. ¿Puedes mostrarte emocionada ahora?

Simulo la sonrisa más amplia que puedo y la dirijo hacia él.

—No está mal, Bella —pero, de repente frunce el ceño y aparta al equipo que me está arreglando—. ¿Sois idiotas? Esto es una ceremonia de recogida. ¡No puede ir maquillada!

Aparto la mirada mientras él continúa reprendiendo a las esteticistas y busco rastros de mi padre. No le veo por ninguna parte, y al recorrer el muro con los ojos no distingo ninguna grieta que pudiera ocultar un pasadizo. Por supuesto, hasta hace veinte minutos ni siquiera conocía la existencia de los dos primeros túneles.

—¿Estamos listos? —pregunta el oficial al médico.

—Concédele un minuto más.

—Me encuentro bien —afirmo con una sonrisa, practicando para el equipo de _la Continua_. Pero tan pronto como pronuncio estas palabras, mi estómago se contrae con fuerza y envía la cena de nuevo hacia mi garganta. Doblo el cuerpo y vomito carne guisada y nata espumosa.

—Fantástico —brama el oficial—. ¿Es que ni siquiera puedo disponer de un equipo competente?

—Ahora estará bien —asegura el médico, retrocediendo unos pasos.

El oficial le fulmina con la mirada, se vuelve y me conduce hacia la escalera. En el último escalón, me agarra el brazo y se inclina hacia mí.

—Actúa con naturalidad. Su vida depende de ello.

No me atrevo a preguntarle si se refiere a mi madre o a mi hermana; su respuesta solo me confirmaría cuál de ellas ha muerto.

Subo la escalera con paso vacilante y parpadeo con fuerza ante la intensa iluminación del primer piso. Todas las bombillas están encendidas y la cocina y el comedor, revueltos. Al atravesar el salón de camino a la puerta principal, resbalo sobre algo oscuro y pegajoso. Uno de los agentes me sujeta del brazo cuando me tambaleo, y entonces miro al suelo. Es casi negro y gotea de una bolsa grande y rígida, formando charcos.

Me derrumbo sobre el hombre que hay detrás de mí.

—Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, cariño —susurra entre dientes—. Tienes una representación que hacer o vamos a necesitar más bolsas como esa.

Soy incapaz de despegar los ojos de la bolsa, así que me empuja. Intento decirle que tengo los pies manchados de sangre, pero está ladrando nuevas órdenes a su equipo.

—Alto —ordena un guardia en la puerta.

El oficial se adelanta, me escruta con la mirada, suspira y sale al porche envuelto en un aplauso atronador. Me vuelvo y fijo la mirada en la gran bolsa negra, pero un guardia se acerca a la mesa y bloquea mi visión. Me doy cuenta de que se está comiendo la tarta.

—¡Oye! —grito, y todos me miran con sorpresa—. ¡Eso son los víveres de media semana! Déjalo para mi familia.

El agente dirige rápidamente los ojos hacia su compañero y noto algo en sus rostros —lástima—, pero deja el pastel.

—¡Bendiciones, Romen! Soy Aro Volturi y… —el oficial maleducado habla a la multitud desde el porche. Suenan más aplausos y él espera un instante a que se apaguen.

—Siempre tiene tiempo para los aplausos —comenta con sequedad una esteticista.

—Bendiciones, Arras. Soy Aro Volturi —su compañera le imita en voz baja y ambas ríen hasta que un guardia las manda callar.

Aro Volturi, Embajador del _coventri_ en la Corporación de las Doce y principal chico guapo de _la Continua_. ¿Cómo no le había reconocido? Realmente deben haberme drogado. O tal vez es que no estoy acostumbrada a encontrar personajes famosos deambulando por mi sótano. Incluso a mi madre le gusta, aunque no le veo el atractivo. Es cierto que siempre va vestido con un esmoquin negro y que es muy guapo, pero debe de tener al menos cuarenta años, o tal vez más, porque no recuerdo ningún momento de mi vida en que no pareciera rondar esa edad.

No puedo concebir que ahora esté en el porche de mi casa.

—Tenemos el privilegio de convocar a Bella Swan —brama Aro. Un agente me empuja hacia afuera, junto a él—. Que Arras florezca gracias a sus manos.

La multitud corea la bendición y el rubor inunda mis mejillas. Despliego una gran sonrisa y ansío que permanezca pegada a mi rostro.

—Saluda —me ordena Aro con los dientes apretados y una sonrisa que no se altera al darme la orden.

Saludo tímidamente y continúo sonriendo a la multitud. Instantes después, unos agentes nos rodean y nos escoltan hasta el megavehículo que nos espera. La gente se agolpa y lo único que veo son manos. Los agentes mantienen alejada a la mayoría de las personas y me encojo ante la muchedumbre.

A donde miro, hay dedos que tratan de tocarme agarrando un pedazo de mi falda o acariciándome el pelo. Empiezo a jadear y Aro frunce el ceño a mi lado. Las drogas no deben de ser tan potentes como él creía. Recuerdo su amenaza y me esfuerzo en parecer entusiasmada.

Es un megavehículo más grande que cualquiera de los minivehículos que haya en Romen. Había visto alguno como este en _la Continua_. Los minivehículos son coches para viajar a diario a la ciudad; sin embargo, los megavehículos disponen de chofer. Fijo la mirada en el auto; solo tengo que llegar hasta él y esta farsa pública habrá terminado. Un agente me conduce hasta la puerta lateral trasera y me ayuda a entrar. Cuando la puerta me separa de la multitud entusiasmada, me cambia la expresión.

—¡Qué alivio! —refunfuña Aro mientras se desliza a mi lado—. Al menos, tú eres la última que tenemos que recoger.

—¿Un día duro? —pregunto con aspereza.

—No, pero no podría soportar arrastrar tu peso muerto de un lado a otro mucho más tiempo —responde bruscamente mientras se sirve un líquido ambarino en un vaso.

No me ofrece nada. Permanezco en silencio. Peso muerto. La imagen de la bolsa para cadáveres abandonada en el suelo del salón atraviesa mi mente y me escuecen los ojos, inundados de lágrimas calientes que amenazan con derramarse.

Miro por la ventanilla para que no me vea llorar. Los cristales están tintados y la muchedumbre ya no puede contemplarnos, aunque la gente sigue arremolinada a nuestro alrededor. Los vecinos charlan animadamente señalando hacia nuestra casa. Algunas cabezas se ladean para comunicar la noticia a personas lejanas a través de sus chips comunicadores. Hacía diez años que no se producía una recogida en Romen. Mañana apareceré en la emisión matinal de _la Continua_ en Romen.

Me pregunto qué dirán sobre mis padres. Sobre mi hermana.

Aro está apurando las últimas gotas de su cóctel cuando inclina la cabeza para recibir una llamada.

—Diga —gruñe. Permanece callado, sin embargo, el desinterés no tarda en transformarse en ligero fastidio—. Límpialo —dice—. No, límpialo todo.

Recupera la postura de la cabeza para desconectar la llamada y me mira.

—Eres una chica con suerte.

Me encojo de hombros, sin querer traicionar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. No sé lo que significa _limpiar _y, por el modo en que ha gruñido la orden, tampoco estoy segura de querer saberlo.

—No sabes de qué manera —afirma—. ¿Cómo tienes la pierna?

Miro hacia los profundos cortes que me hizo la garra y descubro que han desaparecido.

—Bien, imagino —Trato de evitar la sorpresa en mi voz, pero no puedo.

—Arreglo de renovación —me informa—. Uno de los numerosos privilegios de los que disfrutarás como hilandera.

No respondo y él coge de nuevo la botella de cristal para servirse otra copa. Mis ojos regresan a la ventanilla. Estamos a punto de dejar atrás Romen y me resulta difícil creer que nunca volveré aquí. La imagen se va distorsionando y se me caen los párpados; las drogas que me administraron antes me están provocando sueño. Pero justo antes de que mis ojos se cierren, la calle desaparece brillante detrás de nosotros, desvaneciéndose en la nada.

Al llegar a la estación Nilus, un agente me sacude para despertarme y me alarga un par de zapatos. Otro me escolta hasta el aseo y permanece de guardia. Después, me trasladan a un pequeño tocador privado y me dan un sencillo vestido blanco para que me cambie. Se llevan todas las prendas que traía puestas antes. Me visto tan despacio como puedo, mientras intento atravesar la bruma que nubla mi mente. No puedo postergar demasiado mi salida.

La estación Nilus se encuentra en la capital del Sector Oeste y desde ella se transponen viajeros a las otras tres capitales de Arras. Está fuertemente patrullada. Solo los principales hombres de negocios pueden desplazarse entre los cuatro sectores, así que a alguien como mi padre no le estaría permitido. Nunca había salido de los límites de Romen, por lo que debería sentirme entusiasmada, sin embargo, lo único que noto es una leve punzada en la cabeza.

Aro está recostado en un sillón color turquesa fuera del tocador.

—¿Habías estado antes en una estación de transposición, Bella? —pregunta Aro cuando salgo al vestíbulo de la estación, tratando de entablar una conversación mientras se levanta para recibirme.

Sacudo la cabeza. No estoy dispuesta a actuar como si fuéramos amigos.

—Lo imaginaba. Actualmente es bastante excepcional que ciertos ciudadanos consigan pases fronterizos —Sonríe y, por primera vez, distingo una arruga en su piel impecable. Por «ciertos ciudadanos» se refiere a las mujeres y los trabajadores del área de servicios.

Aro marca la pauta mientras yo camino a su lado por la periferia de la estación. Hay una pequeña cabina donde se limpia calzado, un guardarropa y un café. Me indica con un gesto que le acompañe al restaurante y un camarero nos conduce al entresuelo de la segunda planta. Desde aquí, podemos contemplar a los viajeros que esperan la llegada de su hora de transposición en el gran vestíbulo de mármol.

Aunque hay mucha gente, los ruidos característicos de los viajes —sonido de zapatos, conversaciones a través de chips comunicadores, crujido de _Boletines_— llenan el espacio. El barullo es casi ensordecedor.

—Señorita, necesito ver su Tarjeta Preferente —dice el camarero, observándome con actitud despectiva.

Miro mi sencillo vestido y me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera llevo encima la identificación de ciudadano, pero Aro responde antes de que yo pueda disculparme.

—Es mi huésped. ¿Necesita ver mi TP? —sus palabras son más un desafío que una pregunta.

El camarero dirige los ojos hacia él y su sonrisa altanera se desvanece.

—Embajador Volturi, discúlpeme. No le había reconocido, solo había visto a la chica.

Algo en su manera de decir _chica _me hace sentir sucia.

—No hace falta que se disculpe. Me imagino que no vienen muchas muchachas por

aquí —Aro se ríe y el camarero le imita.

—No nos habían informado de que pasaría por aquí un escuadrón de recogida, de lo contrario habríamos estado preparados —asegura el joven.

—Ha sido una recogida de última hora, así que nos ha resultado imposible hacer las

habituales llamadas de aviso.

—Entonces es una… —me observa con admiración.

—Es una candidata. Trátala igual que si fuera una hilandera —Hay cierto tono de advertencia en la voz de Aro, y el joven asiente solemnemente con la cabeza.

El camarero atiende todas mis necesidades, aunque no me permiten elegir la comida. Y, por si una persona rondando a mi alrededor no resultara suficiente fastidio, todos los hombres del local me están observando. Es la mirada descarada de los clientes lo que me lleva a un sorprendente descubrimiento. Al mirar de nuevo a los ajetreados viajeros, distingo el perfil de los trajes y los sombreros de fieltro. La única mujer que hay en la estación, aparte de mí, recoge abrigos en el guardarropa que vi antes. Parece que aquí solo pueden comer hombres. Yo sabía que la transposición estaba reservada a los principales hombres de negocios, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que incluso la estación estaba segregada. Restriego mis manos sobre el dobladillo del vestido, y me doy cuenta del calor que hace.

—Vaya, una panda de degenerados —dice Aro, riendo entre dientes—. En realidad, hoy en día no se ven muchas mujeres lejos de su mesa de trabajo. Y menos sin sus maridos.

Tardo un instante en darme cuenta de que se está refiriendo a mí. Yo soy la mujer en cuestión.

—Te recomiendo que comas. Me imagino que no te quedará mucho en el estómago después de la cagada de ese estúpido médico. Sería lógico pensar que saben cuánto líquido hay que inyectar a una muchacha de cincuenta kilos, pero siempre utilizan o demasiado, o muy poco. De todas formas, has tenido suerte; la estación Nilus dispone de un magnífico café —Inclina la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina—. Tal vez pase algún tiempo hasta que comas otra vez.

—No tengo mucha hambre —respondo. La chuleta de cordero sigue intacta en el plato delante de mí. La comida de Aro permanece igualmente olvidada, a pesar de su recomendación, aunque solo porque está concentrado en un whisky.

Aro se reclina sobre la mesa y me mira. —Me lo figuraba. No obstante, acepta mi consejo y come algo.

Pienso en la mesa del salón de mi casa, en la tarta blanca sobre ella y el charco de sangre negra bajo sus patas, y sacudo la cabeza. Lo único que ansío son respuestas.

—Come y te diré lo que quieres saber.

Tomo un par de bocados, sabiendo que seré incapaz de comer si me responde primero, pero tan pronto como trago, vuelvo a fijar mi atención en él.

—¿Están muertos? —pronuncio estas palabras con voz inexpresiva, e instantáneamente sé que he perdido la esperanza.

—Tu padre, sí —afirma Aro en voz baja. Su rostro no muestra remordimiento. Es un simple hecho.

Bajo los ojos y respiro hondo. —¿Y mi madre y mi hermana?

—Tu hermana está bajo custodia, pero sobre tu madre no he recibido noticias.

—Entonces, ¿ha escapado? —añado con ansiedad, preguntándome cómo lograron atrapar a Alice. A pesar de la noticia sobre mi padre, me invade una ligera esperanza.

—Por el momento. Estarás más disgustada luego, cuando el Valpron haya perdido su efecto.

—Tal vez sea más fuerte de lo que imaginas —Le desafío, aunque soy consciente del aturdimiento de todo mi cuerpo.

—Eso sería una sorpresa. El Valpron es un agente calmante —Aro entrecierra los ojos y suelta el tenedor—. De todas maneras, ¿cuál era tu plan?

—¿Qué plan?

—No seas estúpida, Bella —gruñe—. Han encontrado cuatro túneles bajo tu casa que conducían a distintos lugares del barrio. ¿Adónde pensabas ir?

—No tengo ni idea. No sabía nada de esos túneles —Es la verdad., sería incapaz de mentir en estos momentos, aunque quisiera. Sin embargo, nunca habría imaginado lo lejos que mis padres estaban dispuestos a llegar para mantenerme alejada de _la Corporación_. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que habían excavado esos cuatro túneles y cómo lo habían logrado?

Por cómo me observa Aro, parece pensar que sé más de lo que digo. Resopla, pero continúa comiendo o, mejor dicho, bebiendo.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabías. Igual que no pretendiste fallar en las pruebas. —Alzo los ojos rápidamente hacia los suyos, preguntándome cuánto sabrá de ese asunto, pero no digo nada—. He visto el vídeo de vigilancia de tus pruebas. El instante en el que empezaste a tejer fue un accidente —continúa.

—No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo —aseguro, y es cierto. Nunca había utilizado un telar y ver expuesto ante mí el tejido de la vida, las materias primas que componen el espacio que me rodea, me puso nerviosa. Nos evaluaron e interrogaron y practicamos tareas sencillas, como tejer una tela real, pero ninguna de mis compañeras de clase tuvo mucho éxito. Se requería cierto talento que ellas no parecían poseer, y que yo había pasado toda mi infancia aprendiendo a ignorar.

—Lo dudo —responde Aro, al tiempo que suelta el vaso—. Sé que fue un accidente porque el telar no estaba encendido. Una muchacha capaz de tejer el tiempo sin un telar es algo poco habitual. Solo una muy especial puede hacerlo. Estuvimos a punto de recogerte allí mismo.

Me gustaría esconderme debajo de la mesa. Sabía que me había descubierto, pero no cuánto había revelado. Esto es culpa mía.

—Bien. No digas nada. No existe manera alguna de que tu madre haya escapado —añade con frialdad—. Tuvimos que limpiar la zona después de que el equipo de _la Continua_ se marchara.

—¿Limpiarla? —pienso de nuevo en la conversación que escuché por casualidad en el megavehículo. Fue breve y Aro estaba furioso, pero el resto permanece sumido en una bruma. Cuando retrocedo aún más en el tiempo, todo lo sucedido regresa a mi mente en oleadas de imágenes. La cena con mi familia. Una tarta blanca. Tierra fría y oscura.

—Adoro tu inocencia. Es simplemente… deliciosa —Aro sonríe y esta vez veo diminutas arrugas en torno a sus ojos—. La zona ha sido limpiada y retejida. No merecía la pena tratar de explicar por qué había desaparecido una familia entera, sobre todo, después del último accidente.

—La profesora de mi hermana —murmuro.

—La señora Crowley —confirma él—. Un verdadero desastre, pero no lo suficientemente significativo como para justificar una limpieza total.

Trato de comprender lo que está diciendo. La Corporación distribuye los alimentos, asigna trabajos y casas, y supervisa la adición de nuevos bebés a la población. Pero Arras no ha sufrido ningún accidente ni delito en años. Al menos, que yo sepa.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que habéis borrado los recuerdos de todos los habitantes de Romen?

—No exactamente —responde, apurando el whisky—. Los hemos arreglado un poco. Cuando la gente intente pensar en tu familia, la recordará de manera un tanto borrosa. Ahora tu historial indica que eras hija única y que tus padres han recibido autorización para mudarse más cerca del _coventri_; por si alguien se toma la molestia de indagar sobre ti, aunque nadie lo hará.

—Habéis hecho que desaparezca todo —susurro.

—Es fácil arreglar por la noche gracias al toque de queda —afirma, tomando un trozo de filete—. Seguramente te parecerá horroroso, pero no hay necesidad de provocar un ataque de pánico generalizado.

—Quieres decir… —me inclino hacia delante y hablo en voz baja— que no es necesario que la gente sepa que habéis asesinado a sus vecinos.

La sonrisa perversa desaparece de su rostro.

—Algún día entenderás, Bella, que todo lo que hago garantiza la seguridad de la población. Limpiar todo un pueblo no es algo que me tome a la ligera, y tampoco resulta sencillo. La mayoría de las tejedoras carecen del talento necesario para ello. Sería prudente que recordaras que tú has sido la causa de mi orden.

—Pensé que Arras no tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad. ¿No es para eso para lo que necesitáis a chicas como yo? —le desafío agarrando con fuerza el cuchillo para untar mantequilla que hay junto a mi plato.

—Como dije antes, tu ignorancia es verdaderamente deliciosa —aunque ya no parece divertirse, al contrario, sus ojos negros centellean con furia contenida—. Las hilanderas garantizan la seguridad, pero siguiendo mis órdenes. Y no se trata solo de fiestas y trabajo en el telar; la Corporación exige lealtad. Nunca lo olvides.

El tono de su voz me advierte que no siga insistiendo, así que relajo la mano y el cuchillo repiquetea al caer sobre la mesa.

—Espero que hayas comido suficiente —espeta levantándose de su asiento. Parece que dos bocados han sido suficiente para mitigar su apetito.

Le sigo. No tengo otra opción.

Hace algunos años, una niña de nuestro barrio fue catalogada de individuo con conducta desviada. Es algo muy poco habitual, ya que la población de Arras vive bajo una política de absoluta intolerancia hacia el mal comportamiento. Sin embargo, mi padre me contó que, en ocasiones, había niños que eran acusados de mala conducta y se los llevaban.

Me dijo que algunos regresaban, pero que la mayoría no. La niña volvió, pero estaba siempre en las nubes, alejada de la realidad del resto de nosotros. Así reaccionarán mis vecinos cuando piensen en mí. Es como si yo no existiera y, al pensarlo, ni los medicamentos que todavía adormecen mi cuerpo logran atenuar el cosquilleo de dolor que me recorre hasta las puntas de los dedos.

La comida ha resultado ser una cortesía, ya que no tenemos hora reservada para la transposición. No la necesitamos. Me encuentro dividida entre sentirme culpable por su amabilidad y preguntarme los motivos de su invitación. Sigo a Aro mientras avanza junto a la hilera de hombres que esperan en cubierta sus salidas programadas. Algunos refunfuñan a nuestro paso, pero los demás les mandan callar.

—Necesito dos plazas —dice Aro al hombre del mostrador, exhibiendo su TP.

No albergo ninguna duda de que el hombre sabe quién es, pero toma la tarjeta y la examina un instante antes de teclear un código en el panel comunicador que hay incrustado en la pared detrás de él. Al instante, una mujer joven vestida con un traje ceñido color azul cielo aparece por el pasillo que hay tras el escritorio y nos conduce al otro lado del mostrador.

—Embajador Volturi, ¿desea un refresco para la transposición? —La chica rebosa entusiasmo y pintalabios rosa.

—He comido, gracias —responde él, guiñando un ojo.

A mí no me pregunta.

El compartimento de transposición de Aro se encuentra antes que el mío y asumo que desaparecerá por la puerta sin dirigirme una sola palabra; sin embargo, se vuelve y me mira receloso una última vez.

—Bella, te aconsejo que descanses un poco durante la transposición.

Mantengo los ojos fijos en el fondo del pasillo. Está actuando como mi padre, diciéndome cuándo comer y cuándo dormir. Pero, en primer lugar, él es la causa de que necesite un padre suplente.

—No mereces ser tratada de la manera en que van a hacerlo —Su voz suena preocupada. El Valpron debe estar perdiendo su efecto porque apenas puedo contener las ganas de escupirle; no necesito su amabilidad—. No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera —añade leyendo mi gesto. Suspira y abre la puerta de la estancia—. Confío en que aprendas a escuchar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

No me molesto en responderle. No quiero su arrogante consejo. Le miro fijamente hasta que la puerta se cierra tras él. Mi guía me conduce hasta el siguiente compartimento y entra detrás de mí.

—Veo que es tu primera transposición —comenta con total naturalidad mientras me conduce hacia la única silla de la estancia, colocada en el centro sobre una pequeña plataforma—. Es posible que sientas unas ligeras náuseas o ganas de vomitar. —Me siento con torpeza y contemplo la sobria habitación—. Permíteme —Me rodea con el brazo y abrocha una correa en torno a mi cintura.

—¿Para qué es esto?

—Durante el proceso de transposición es necesario mantener tus movimientos confinados a un mínimo espacio. Normalmente se puede leer, comer o beber —me explica mientras despliega una pequeña bandeja que sale del brazo de la silla—, pero no es posible levantarse.

Bajo la mirada hacia las correas y arqueo una ceja.

—Lo siento —Alza unos ojos intensamente maquillados y noto que sus palabras son sinceras—. No tengo autorización para darte nada.

—No importa —respondo encogiéndome de hombros—. Tengo la impresión de que no es habitual ver chicas por aquí.

La muchacha ajusta las correas y comprueba la hebilla antes de retroceder. Vacila un instante y consulta el reloj de cuenta atrás en la pared. Quedan dos minutos para que comience la transposición.

—Así es —Se detiene y mira en torno a la habitación—. Aunque tal vez debería callarme.

—¿Cómo dices? —Definitivamente los efectos de la medicación han desaparecido, porque ahora mismo estoy conteniendo el pánico.

—Muy pocas mujeres son transpuestas: solo tejedoras y esposas de ministros. Pero a ellas se les proporciona todo lo que piden —susurra.

—No entiendo —admito muy despacio.

Se inclina hacia delante y simula ajustar la bandeja. —Ellas vienen muy bien vestidas y se supone que les debemos facilitar boletines y catálogos de moda para que los hojeen. Pero tú… —La miro fijamente, tratando de comprender lo que me está diciendo—. Mis órdenes han sido abrocharte la correa e inmovilizarte.

—¿Inmovilizarme?

—Sí —Suspira, y me da una palmadita comprensiva—. Lo siento.

Manipula algo a mi espalda y, un segundo después, un enorme casco tejido con gruesas cadenas de acero desciende sobre mi cabeza. Lanzo un grito, pero el sonido queda amortiguado. La chica aprieta mi mano y me calmo un poco. Luego aparecen otros cierres metálicos que aferran mis muñecas.

—Tu transposición solo durará una hora —Me tranquiliza, aunque apenas puedo escucharla a través del metal retorcido—. Buena suerte, Bella.

Ojalá le hubiera preguntado su nombre.

El casco me tapa gran parte de la estancia, pero puedo ver a través de las rendijas. Es una habitación sencilla con los muros totalmente blancos, excepto por el reloj que señala la cuenta atrás en un rincón.

Las náuseas son lo primero que noto. El suelo desaparece bajo mis pies y mi estómago se contrae, pero no caigo. El casco mantiene mi cabeza totalmente erguida y el cuello recto, así que no vomito, aunque tengo ganas. Con los ojos cerrados, respiro de forma acompasada, tratando de controlar el mareo.

Cuando los abro y miro a través de los cables de acero, la habitación ha desaparecido a mi alrededor y estoy rodeada por brillantes haces de luz. La imagen me tranquiliza y me concentro en los luminosos filamentos que forman el compartimento de transposición. Los haces brillantes serpentean por la sala y, a continuación, unos largos hilos grises se entretejen con ellos, intercalándose con la luz hasta formar un llamativo tejido dorado y plateado.

En algún lugar, hay una muchacha que está sustituyendo la trama del compartimento de transposición por la de una estancia en un _coventri_, trasladándome de este modo de un lugar a otro. Estoy recorriendo cientos de kilómetros sin mover un músculo. Es un proceso delicado, razón por la cual está reservado a los habitantes más destacados de Arras.

_La Continua_ emitió un documental especial sobre el procedimiento hace unos años. La luz desaparece gradualmente, poco a poco —demasiado poco a poco— van apareciendo fragmentos de muros grises a mi alrededor y el resplandeciente cañamazo de la transposición se convierte en una sala de hormigón. Pasa una eternidad hasta que los rayos desaparecen, pero cuando los últimos parpadean sobre el muro, siento con alegría que el casco se eleva de mi cabeza.

A mi alrededor hay un grupo de agentes con vestimenta solemne. El que me ha retirado el casco vacila ante las esposas que inmovilizan mis brazos. Me duelen de tenerlos oprimidos durante el viaje, y estoy a punto de decírselo cuando un joven rubio con un traje caro se adelanta y alza la mano. Tiene la cabeza ladeada, y me doy cuenta de que está hablando por un chip comunicador. A pesar de su obvia juventud, parece estar al mando. Es el tipo de chico que llamaría la atención de mis compañeras de clase en el _Boletín _diario y provocaría risitas mientras su fotografía pasara de una a otra. Pero a pesar de encontrarme tan cerca de él, solo siento curiosidad.

—Sedadla.

—¿Señor? —pregunta el agente con sorpresa.

—Ella quiere que la sedemos —ordena el muchacho rubio—. ¿Quieres preguntarle por qué?

El agente niega con la cabeza. Mientras el médico se acerca a toda prisa con una jeringuilla, veo una mirada de disculpa en los ojos intensamente verdes del chico.

* * *

**Bueno, ojalá les guste el capitulo. Creo que aquí se van entendiendo mas cosas acerca de eso de la corporación y las tejedoras ¿Quien creen que es el chico rubio?**

**Gracias a **_lilipotter_ **y a** _taikara_ ** por sus reviews y pues espero de verdad que les gustara.**

**Eso es todo**

**DaniRainbow **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Gennifer Albin por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**TRES**

_Cuando yo tenía ocho años, la chica que vivía en la casa de al lado, Bree, encontró un nido caído en el límite entre su jardín y el nuestro. A mí no me estaba permitido acceder a su jardín, y ella nunca entró en el mío. Bree mantenía esa separación en todas nuestras relaciones, estableciendo una frontera infranqueable entre nosotras en casa, en la escuela y en los espacios comunes donde jugábamos con las demás niñas del vecindario. _

_Bree también se aseguraba de que las otras chicas tampoco hablaran conmigo, así que me encerré en mí misma. Su acoso me volvió tímida en su presencia —siempre retrocediendo en vez de avanzar—, así que contemplé cómo golpeaba el nido con un palo a lo largo del límite del jardín. Permanecí callada hasta que vi unas motitas azules mientras el nido rodaba. _

—_Para. —Le di esta orden tan bajito que Bree no debería haberla escuchado, pero nuestra calle estaba tan silenciosa como siempre, así que levantó la cabeza y me miró, con el palo quieto. _

—_¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con un tono de voz que pretendía recordarme mi lugar, no obtener una respuesta. _

_Me aferré a lo que sea que despertara aquel destello azul y repetí mi exigencia más alto. _

_Bree se acercó más al limite, pero no lo traspasó. En vez de eso, levantó el nido con el palo y lo lanzó a mi jardín. _

—_Ahí lo tienes —se burló—. Toma tu precioso nido. De todos modos, la mamá pájaro ya no va a volver. No quieren los huevos después de que alguien los haya tocado. _

_El odio bulló en mi interior, pero permanecí en mi lado, observando como regresaba a su casa sin decir una palabra más. Ella me miró una sola vez mientras abría la puerta de su casa, con los ojos llenos de desprecio. _

_Contemplé el nido durante largo rato: dos huevos asomaban entre la hierba, junto a él. Al mirarlos, pensé en mi hermana y en mí: dos hermanas gorrión. Recogí algunas hojas caídas para cubrirme las manos desnudas antes de meter los huevos en el nido y lo coloqué de nuevo en el árbol de nuestro jardín. Pero aquel pequeño gesto no logró apaciguar la dolorosa rabia que crecía en mi pecho. _

_Mientras observaba el nido, cada vez más frustrada por mi incapacidad para proteger las diminutas vidas de su interior, las hebras de la trama aparecieron brillantes a mi alrededor. El árbol y el nido se difuminaron como un delicado tapiz ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en hilos que me pedían que los tocara, así que alargué las manos y deslicé los dedos a su alrededor. _

_Aunque ya era consciente de la existencia de la tela de la vida tejida a nuestro alrededor, por primera vez distinguí las franjas doradas que se deslizaban a través de ella de forma horizontal, y cómo los hilos de colores se entretejían con ellas para crear los objetos que me rodeaban. Mientras observaba todo, las franjas doradas de luz titilaron apenas, y me di cuenta de que se movían muy despacio hacia adelante, alejándose del instante que había frente a mí. No eran simples fibras del tapiz de Arras, sino líneas temporales. _

_Tímidamente, alargué la mano hacia uno de los hilos dorados. Animada por su textura sedosa, lo agarré y tiré de él con fuerza, tratando de obligar a la franja del tiempo a retroceder hasta el momento en que la mamá pájaro estaba protegiendo a sus preciosas crías. Pero se resistió. No importaba lo que yo hiciera, ella continuaba su avance hacia adelante. No había vuelta atrás. _

_La mamá pájaro nunca regresó. Yo revisaba los pequeños huevos azules cada mañana, hasta que un día mi padre me relevó de mi vigilancia y el nido desapareció. Yo no había tocado aquellos huevos, pero me imagino que la mamá pájaro no supo dónde buscarlos; por eso no volvió. _

...

Todo está oscuro. Hay humedad, y con las palmas de las manos noto que el suelo de mi celda es alternativamente suave y rugoso, aunque con una constante: está frío por todas partes. Las sospechas de mis padres sobre _la Corporación_ estaban bien fundadas. Me pregunto si mi madre sabrá dónde me encuentro. La imagino merodeando alrededor de nuestra casa, buscándome en su propio nido vacío.

Si es que sigue viva.

Mi corazón se agita ante esta nueva emoción. La noto como un gran nudo en la garganta al recordar la bolsa para cadáveres goteando sobre el suelo. Y ahora tienen a Alice. La idea de que esté a su merced me atenaza el estómago.

Durante los años en que mis padres estuvieron instruyéndome, nunca comprendí por qué lo hacían. Me dijeron que no querían perderme. Mi padre hablaba de los peligros del poder absoluto, pero en términos vagos y evasivos, y mi madre le mandaba callar siempre que su discurso se tornaba demasiado apasionado.

_La Corporación_ nos proporcionó comida y arreglos meteorológicos y sanitarios, perfectamente controlados. Y ahora tengo que asumir que esa gente —el gobierno humano en mi mente— tiene a Alice. Cualquiera que sean mis delitos, esos oficiales no deberían culparla a ella; sin embargo, no puedo ignorar lo equivocada que estaba respecto a _la Corporación_ y a mis padres.

Y es culpa mía que la hayan cogido. Fueron mis manos las que me delataron en las pruebas. Las arrastro sobre las rugosas losas de piedra hasta que tengo las puntas de los dedos agrietadas y ensangrentadas.

Los hechos son inexorables. Mis padres me habían enseñado a ocultar mi don. Lo único que debía hacer era fingir durante un mes, mientras realizaba las pruebas de _la Corporación_, y habría quedado eximida del servicio. Y si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, si no hubiera estado tan asustada de decepcionar a mis padres en la noche de mi recogida, nada de esto habría sucedido. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de cómo podría haber sido todo distinto. Incluso si les hubiera confesado que había cometido un error durante la prueba, ¿habríamos escapado?

Repaso con cuidado las memorias de mi infancia en busca de pistas, y recuerdo que mis padres eran fuertes, pero que se mantenían aislados del resto de la comunidad. Se querían de verdad. Mi padre dejaba por la casa notitas de amor para mi madre, y cuando yo tropezaba con alguna de ellas, me resultaba al mismo tiempo espantoso y extrañamente tranquilizador. Él la trataba con un respeto que pocos de los hombres adultos con los que yo tropezaba en Romen mostraban hacia las mujeres y las niñas.

Pensé que esa era la razón por la que no querían que me convirtiera en hilandera, porque rompería nuestra familia —y la familia era lo único que teníamos—. Pero bajo el barniz de felicidad de mi casa, hubo siempre secretos, en especial mi instrucción, de la que Alice no sabía nada. Me aseguraron que no lo entendería, y al explicármelo, su tono de voz era el mismo que empleaban cuando hablaban entre ellos sobre mi «condición».

En la oscuridad, no puedo obviar lo único que por fin comprendo. Que no quise reconocer la traición en sus actos. Que ignoré la implicación de sus palabras y escuché lo que necesitaba escuchar para sentirme segura, no lo que en realidad me estaban diciendo.

Y ahora he perdido la oportunidad de conocer a mis padres. Lo único que puedo hacer es reunir los fragmentos que dejaron en mi memoria.

Nadie viene a verme. No tengo comida ni agua. Y no hay luz. Este no puede ser el trato que dan a las hilanderas. Me deben de estar castigando por la traición de mi familia.

En la escuela nos hablaron de los _coventris_ y nos mostraron fotografías de sus formidables complejos con torres, en uno de los cuales creo estar ahora. Pero los muros y contrafuertes de aquellas construcciones albergaban suntuosas habitaciones con obras de arte y cuartos de baño. En esta celda no hay ni siquiera un inodoro. Me veo obligada a hacer mis necesidades en un rincón. Al principio, el olor a humedad de la piedra ocultaba el hedor, pero ni siquiera la mugre de la celda ha podido taparlo indefinidamente, y ahora la peste acre de la bilis me irrita la nariz. En la oscuridad, los olores se vuelven más intensos y me abrasan la garganta.

Me tumbo en el suelo y trato de imaginar el lugar en el que me encuentro. Pienso que hay una ventana en la habitación y que a través de ella penetra la luz del sol. Aro me dijo que me llevaban al Complejo Oeste, que alberga el mayor _coventri_ de tejedoras de Arras y está ubicado a orillas del mar Infinito, así que si mirara hacia el exterior, vería pinos y tal vez el océano. Aunque Romen, mi ciudad natal, se halla a solo unas horas del mar, nunca había traspasado sus límites. La población de cada ciudad está estrictamente controlada para asegurar que el tejido de la zona no sufra daños a consecuencia de excesivos cambios en su estructura. Por eso se vigilan con tanto celo las fronteras de cada ciudad, por nuestra seguridad.

En cada uno de los cuatro sectores, a orillas del mar Infinito, hay uno de estos complejos especiales, que son los responsables de mantener a Arras en funcionamiento. En la escuela nos enseñaron un mapa muy básico que solo esbozaba los sectores y sus capitales. Cuatro triángulos perfectos de terreno rodeados por un océano sin fin y sus _coventris_ totalmente simétricos, como los brazos de una cruz. Pero eso era todo.

La Corporación no quería incitar a los estudiantes a intentar viajar fuera de sus ciudades de origen. Nos explicaron que si viajaba demasiada gente al mismo tiempo, podría debilitarse la integridad estructural de Arras. Así que todos los desplazamientos tenían que ser aprobados con anterioridad a través de los canales correspondientes o no resultaría seguro. Las hilanderas, sin embargo, disfrutan de privilegios fronterizos especiales, lo que las convierte en personas casi tan importantes como los hombres de negocios y los políticos. Era lo único que me atraía de convertirme en tejedora —ver el mundo—, pero la idea de no regresar jamás a mi casa pesaba más que la posibilidad de viajar.

Aunque, según veo, ser una hilandera no implica muchos privilegios más. Soy incapaz de imaginar que hay una ventana en la celda. Porque no hay sol. Ni un reloj. Ni zumbido de insectos. Ignoro cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si estaré muerta. Decido dormirme y no despertar. Si esto es la vida después de la muerte, no debería soñar. Pero no tengo tanta suerte: las pesadillas interrumpen sin cesar mi sueño.

Permanezco tumbada, con los ojos doloridos de tanto intentar adaptarlos a la oscuridad, sin

lograrlo, y mi mente protesta ante la injusticia.

De pronto, la puerta se abre y entra luz, cegándome hasta que logro distinguir los oscuros contornos de la diminuta estancia.

—¿Isabella?

¿Es ese mi nombre? No lo recuerdo.

—¡Bella! —La voz suena menos tímida esta vez, pero sin dejar de ser chillona.

—Llévala a la clínica y rehidrátala. Quiero verla en el salón en una hora —ordena la voz chillona a alguien a quien no me digno a mirar. La persona sin voz se acerca a mí, golpeando las piedras con sus botas, y me carga con indiferencia sobre su hombro.

—Vaya peste. Nunca pensé que de alguien tan diminuto pudiera salir algo tan asqueroso —se ríe. Tal vez más tarde se tome una copa para celebrar su ingenio—. Al menos pesas poco.

Me planteo recordarle que privar de comida a una persona influye en su peso, pero no quiero alentar su pobre sentido del humor. Y estoy demasiado débil para pensar en algo ingenioso con qué defenderme.

—¿Tienes siquiera edad suficiente para convertirte en candidata?

No respondo.

—Sé que te encontraron durante las pruebas —continúa.

Empiezo a contar cada uno de sus enmarañados cabellos. Son tan oscuros que parecen casi apagados, pero al fijarme mejor, me doy cuenta de que su pelo es en realidad cobrizo. No es como los hombres de la ciudad, que se pulen, arreglan y cincelan hasta que sus mandíbulas quedan angulosas y suaves, sin rastro de barba. Incluso mi padre se cepillaba las uñas y se afeitaba cada noche. Huele a lúpulo, a sudor y a esfuerzo. Debe de realizar más trabajo físico que la mayoría de los hombres de Arras, porque me carga como si nada. Noto la firmeza de los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho a través de mi fino vestido.

—No tienes mucho que decir, ¿eh? —se burla—. Bueno, mejor. Será un cambio agradable no tener otra mocosa con demasiados privilegios dándonos órdenes. Ojalá todas fueran mudas como tú.

—Supongo que incluso una chica muda —gruño— tiene más privilegios que la escoria que tiene que cargar su apestoso cuerpo escaleras arriba.

Me deja caer, pero no siento dolor al golpear contra el suelo duro, lo que demuestra el tiempo que he pasado encerrada. Estoy tan acostumbrada a la piedra que me siento y alzo la vista hacia él. Me sorprende descubrir que mis ojos se han adaptado lo suficiente como para distinguir el odio que refleja su rostro. Está tan sucio como su olor insinúa: tiene una capa de mugre repartida casi teatralmente por la cara y el cuello, aunque debajo de ella hay una persona muy atractiva. Sus ojos verde esmeralda, resaltados por la suciedad, irradian una luz que contrasta con la roña. Algo se retuerce en mi estómago y me quedo de nuevo sin habla.

—Puedes caminar por ti misma. Te estaba haciendo un favor —gruñe—. Pensé que tal vez serías diferente. Pero no te preocupes, encajarás perfectamente con las demás.

Trago saliva y me levanto con dificultad. Estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero soy demasiado orgullosa para disculparme o pedir ayuda al extraño joven. Además, ahora que le he mirado con atención, no puedo negar que me siento rara ante la idea de que me toque otra vez.

En mi ciudad, las chicas no hablan con los chicos, y por supuesto, no les permiten que las lleven a cuestas. La mayoría de los padres, incluidos los míos, no suelen llevar a sus hijas a la ciudad para evitar cualquier contacto con el sexo opuesto antes de pasar las pruebas. Sin embargo, imagino que el impulso eléctrico que recorre mi piel donde sus brazos y sus manos la rozaron no ha sido provocado por el recato que la escuela trató de inculcarme durante años.

Quiero decir algo ingenioso, pero las palabras no acuden a mi boca, así que me concentro en tratar de andar. Algo definitivamente más complicado de lo que solía ser.

—Puedes denunciarme cuando te hayan inscrito. Tal vez arranquen mi hebra por maltratar a una nueva candidata —Su tono es cruel y me sorprende lo mucho que me duele.

Yo le había considerado igual que el resto de mis captores, y ahora él me está equiparando a _la Corporación_.

Avanza a paso rápido y apenas puedo mantener su ritmo. Siento pinchazos en los pies, como agujas que ascienden a la carrera por mis piernas, pero le sigo y al fin le alcanzo. Me echa un vistazo, a todas luces sorprendido de verme caminar a su lado.

—Seguramente estás ansiosa por poner tus manos sobre unos estupendos cosméticos —me reprocha, y siento la tentación de llamarle de nuevo escoria—. Las tejedoras cuentan con las mejores esteticistas —continúa—. Es uno de sus privilegios. Y las nuevas candidatas, pobrecitas, estáis todas deseosas de que os pongan guapas. Debe de ser una carga tremenda esperar dieciséis años para pintarse los labios.

Detesto que me traten como si fuera una estúpida chica de ciudad ansiosa por maquillarse, rizarse el pelo y entrar en el mundo laboral. He visto fotografías de hilanderas maquilladas hasta parecer plástico moldeado, pero no voy a hablar con él de eso. Puede pensar lo que quiera; de todas formas, es un don nadie. Repito mentalmente estas últimas palabras —Es un don nadie—, pero soy incapaz de creérmelas.

—Aunque a ti te han metido en una celda —añade, dejando claro que no necesita que yo participe en la conversación—, lo que significa que intentaste escapar —Nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez y el verde de los suyos parece adquirir cierta calidez—. Imagino que tendrás algo de fuego en tu interior, niña.

Ya he escuchado suficiente.

—¿Siempre llamas niña a las mujeres que son algo más jóvenes que tú?

—Solo a las que parecen niñas —responde, enfatizando deliberadamente el término ofensivo.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Y cuántos años tienes tú? ¿Dieciocho? —comento. ¿Tal vez había pensado que la mugre ocultaba su edad?

Se golpea la frente sucia.

—Aquí arriba soy más maduro que la mayoría de los hombres que me doblan la edad.

No le pregunto por qué. No quiero mostrar demasiada familiaridad con él. No merece la pena. Seguimos caminando, pero sus ojos no se despegan de mí. Debe de haber realizado este trayecto multitud de veces porque no necesita mirar hacia adelante para saber a dónde se dirige.

—Deja que te lleve —suena resignado, pero hay una nota de amabilidad en su ofrecimiento.

—Estoy bien —respondo con demasiada aspereza, tratando de ocultar el rubor que asciende hacia mi cuello al pensar en sus brazos rodeándome de nuevo.

Resopla y deja de mirarme fijamente.

—¿Así que huiste?

Mantengo los ojos en la puerta situada al fondo del pasillo de piedra.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿piensas que voy a delatarte? —Me agarra del brazo para detener nuestro avance y se inclina para evitar que el eco amplifique su voz—. Si escapaste, no importa el porqué. Da igual si lo admites. Estás señalada y te mantendrán vigilada. Así que sigue mi consejo y hazte la tonta.

Sus ojos titilan como el extremo de una llama, acentuando su advertencia, y noto que está siendo sincero.

—¿Por qué te preocupas?

—Porque te matarán —responde sin dudarlo—. Hoy en día es difícil encontrar una chica con el cerebro suficiente para escapar.

—Entonces, podrían matarte a ti también por hablarme de este modo —susurro con desesperación, con miedo, con todo lo que he sentido en la celda. Parece reaccionar a la emoción de mi voz, como si yo hubiera transformado en palabras la tensión tácita que invade el aire. Durante un breve instante, se acerca más a mí y espero sus siguientes palabras, conteniendo la respiración.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Si tú me delatas… pero no lo harás.

Trato de ocultar mi decepción, pero tiene razón. No le delataré, aunque no estoy segura de si es por llamarme inteligente o porque tengo la sensación de que compartimos un secreto. Ninguno de nosotros es lo que aparenta ser.

Abre la puerta y descubre una escalera yerma con brillantes paredes blancas que no combina con la vieja y enmohecida sección de celdas. Mi guía hace una floritura con el brazo, pero cuando cruzo el umbral susurra, tan bajito que apenas le oigo:

—Además, aquí hay cosas peores que la muerte.

Los murmullos de desaprobación de las esteticistas del _coventri_ están empezando a agobiarme. El muchacho me dejó en lo alto de la escalera y una chica me condujo hasta una ducha. El agua estaba dolorosamente fría, lo que reforzó mi creencia de que no volveré a entrar en calor a menos que empiece a colaborar. Así que aquí estoy, sentada, con los ojos caídos, callada, dócil por completo a sus designios. No está mal. Me han dado un vestido blanco aterciopelado y, a pesar de mi ferviente deseo de odiar todo esto, que te cepillen y enjabonen el pelo resulta relajante. Tal vez se deba tan solo a que he echado en falta el contacto humano.

Una mujer me corta el pelo con furia, mientras otra extiende crema por mi cara. Me depilan las cejas en forma de estilizados arcos y las perfilan para realzarlas. Luego me aplican un maquillaje lechoso sobre el rostro y lo fijan con polvos. Recuerdo a mi madre seguir cuidadosamente el mismo proceso, explicándome paso por paso lo que era cada producto y deteniéndose para asegurarme que necesitaría muy pocos cosméticos cuando llegara el momento —según ella, tengo una piel perfecta—. Se avergonzaría al ver cómo me pintan la cara y la imagino franqueando la puerta a toda velocidad para salvarme de los polvos y las ásperas sombras de color y los largos lápices de ojos que escuecen.

—Está horriblemente demacrada —comenta la mujer de las tijeras, repartiendo con un cepillo grandes pegotes de gel sobre mi pelo todavía húmedo.

—¿Ha estado en las celdas…? —La voz de su compañera se desliza en forma de pregunta.

Alzo los ojos para ver la expresión que seguramente está poniendo (insinuante y altanera), pero encuentro un sereno molde de escayola. El tono de su voz es lo único que traiciona su curiosidad; sin embargo, lo que me mantiene absorta en su rostro, no es mi interés por lo que está diciendo, sino su belleza, comparable solo a la de la mujer que me está cortando el pelo. Una piel tan pura como la miel fresca y unos profundos ojos negros perfilados y exageradamente almendrados. La otra tiene la piel plateada y el pelo fino y rubio, trenzado con mimo en torno a su cabeza. Sus labios son tan rojos como la sangre.

Aparto los ojos e imagino lo que estarán pensando de mi pelo café, sin brillo, y mi piel pálida. No las vuelvo a mirar mientras me arreglan y transforman. Tampoco hablo. Cuando terminan, continúan con su charla frívola, sin dirigirse a mí, y no estoy segura de si es porque estoy por debajo o por encima de ellas. Se marchan y me dejan en la silla, y es entonces cuando me atrevo a mirarme en los espejos que forran las paredes a mi alrededor.

Mis reflejos se enfrentan a mí desde todos lados, algunos mirando hacia atrás y otros volviéndose como un extraño. Con este sencillo vestido, me parezco a mi madre —mayor y más hermosa—. Parezco una mujer.

Avanzo unos pasos hasta tocar el fresco cristal. Nunca he pasado demasiado tiempo delante de un espejo, pero resulta un consuelo estar aquí en este momento. Cientos de imágenes de mí misma me devuelven la mirada, demostrando mi existencia. Le doy vueltas a mi nombre en la cabeza y trato de conectarlo a esa mujer con una melena castaña rojiza cayéndole sobre el vestido blanco, y unos ojos chocolate realzados por oscuras líneas negras sobre un rostro suave y esculpido.

Esa extraña.

Yo misma.

Bella.

Mientras me observo, incapaz de apartar la mirada, el extremo de uno de los espejos se resquebraja limpiamente y, sorprendida, retrocedo sin saber cómo lo he roto. La grieta se agranda hasta dejar al descubierto una puerta en el espejo. Una mujer la franquea y el espejo se sella a su espalda. Viste un traje entallado y su pelo color rojo está recogido con maestría en un moño. El maquillaje no deja traslucir su edad, sin embargo, los ángulos de sus pómulos y el arco de las cejas realzando unos luminosos ojos color gris —a todas luces artificiales—, hacen que me parezca mayor. Aunque es su modo de actuar —el halo de control y autoridad que refleja su refinado rostro y su elegante traje— lo que me indica que no se trata de una hilandera común y corriente.

En un primer momento, no dice nada, sino que me recorre con la mirada; me pregunto si estará permitido dirigir la palabra a una tejedora.

Pienso en el muchacho que me llevó a cuestas en la celda. Hazte la tonta. No puedo imaginarme callada y con la lengua seca en la boca día tras día.

—Enhorabuena por tu logro —susurra. Aunque la estancia está vacía, tengo que esforzarme para oírla. Contengo el aliento, temerosa de que una simple inspiración o espiración tape su débil voz—. No son muchas las que llegan hasta aquí, Bella. Deberías de sentirte orgullosa —Su sonrisa no llega hasta sus ojos falsos—. Me llamo Victoria y me encargo de recibir y preparar a las candidatas. Hemos estado inscribiendo a las otras chicas. La orientación comienza mañana. Has estado a punto de perdértela.

—Lo siento —mascullo al tiempo que la vergüenza me invade, obligándome a bajar los ojos hacia mis pies desnudos.

—Siéntate —ordena Victoria, señalando la silla de maquillaje—. La vida de una hilandera está repleta de honores. Eres capaz de hacer lo que pocos pueden. Tienes poder. —Su voz susurrante suena febril—. Pero, Bella —ronronea en mi oído—, no debes presuponer que tienes el control.

Mi corazón parece un tambor de batalla y late atropelladamente. La han enviado para desmoronarme o, al menos, para iniciar el proceso, pero no va a lograrlo.

Deslizo el pulgar sobre la cicatriz del reloj de arena de mi muñeca y recuerdo las últimas palabras de mi padre. No permitiré que Victoria me asuste. Su recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi piel envía una oleada de odio renovado a todo mi ser. Me atraviesa el pecho y se desliza por los brazos, y tengo que contener el impulso de atacar a esta astuta mujer.

Victoria se coloca detrás de mí y me acaricia el pelo. Respiro suavemente —tomo aire, suelto aire—, consciente de cada respiración. Mientras ella sonríe, mostrando unos dientes perfectos entre sus labios pintados, observo a _esas dos extrañas_ en el espejo.

—Nosotras estamos por encima de los habitantes de Arras —Ahora habla con voz firme y tono distendido mientras sacude de mis hombros mechones de pelo cortado—. Pero tú perteneces a _la Corporación_.

Pertenecer. Trago saliva al escuchar esa palabra e intento empujar su amargor garganta abajo.

—Lo tendrás todo —Se inclina hacia mí y coloca la barbilla sobre mi hombro, tomando mi extraño rostro con su mano fría y resbaladiza—. Serás hermosa y joven —Aprieta mi cara y deja escapar una risita acampanada, como si fuéramos viejas amigas o hermanas haciéndonos confidencias—. Oh, Bella, la vida que te espera…

Victoria lanza un suspiro, se incorpora y observa nuestros reflejos en el espejo. Con un rápido movimiento levanta una vara larga y delgada; me estremezco. Ella se ríe otra vez y enciende una cerilla. Un instante después, la brasa de su cigarrillo parpadea en mil reflejos.

—Casi tengo celos —afirma.

—Me siento muy honrada —logro articular.

Su sonrisa se amplía mientras le sigo el juego.

—Por supuesto que sí. Solo alguien extremadamente estúpido no desearía esta vida.

Empieza a dar vueltas, pero no parece una loca, sino alguien más impresionante, incluso, más controlador.

—Aquí, eres hermosa, Bella. Aquí, tienes la oportunidad de algo distinto a atender las ridículas demandas de los hombres. Aquí —añade Vicoria con cuidado—, eres más que una secretaria.

Por la forma en que contempla mi rostro, sé que se está burlando de mi madre, pero mantengo la mirada fija en ella.

—Aunque hay una cosa que debes recordar —susurra, y el hedor del cigarrillo impregna mi nariz—. No hay forma de escapar de aquí, Isabella Swan.

Ahora siento que el maquillaje me oculta, y reconozco a mi madre en mi reflejo.

No permitas que descubra tu preocupación. No reveles nada.

—No hay ningún escondite —su dulce susurro se parece extrañamente a un siseo—. Ni siquiera existe la muerte. Así que elige qué bando prefieres.

Vuelvo la mirada atrás. Escucho las últimas palabras del muchacho y me pregunto qué puede haber peor que la muerte. Pero conozco la respuesta: piedra fría y oscuridad ardiente.

—Por supuesto. —Mi respuesta es simple, pero no quiero arriesgarme a añadir nada

más.

La sonrisa de Victoria se transforma en una mueca ufana; estoy segura de que es la única emoción auténtica que ha mostrado hasta ahora.

—Perfecto, entonces… —me da una palmadita en el hombro y un poco de ceniza cae sobre mi vestido—, tu habitación te está esperando.

—Victoria —digo con voz tímida, pero firme—, ¿sabes lo que le ha sucedido a mi madre y a mi hermana? —Necesito preguntárselo, aunque siento pánico de descubrirle mi debilidad. Trato de parecer fuerte.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —responde, pero en vez de decirme lo que piensa, me abandona a mis desesperadas fantasías y solicita a su ayudante que se una a nosotras. Me sorprende descubrir que se trata de un muchacho, aunque supongo que en este lugar las chicas estarán ocupadas con asuntos más importantes. La contemplo mientras susurra órdenes al chico, lanzándome miradas maliciosas por encima del hombro.

Su ayudante personal me escolta hasta mis nuevas dependencias. Los yermos pasillos del complejo van cambiando poco a poco a medida que accedemos a la zona residencial. En primer lugar, el hormigón deja paso a la madera pulida. Luego, las paredes blancas se colorean: bermellón, granate. Pasamos junto a divanes de terciopelo y pilares de mármol y entramos en un ascensor con puerta de bronce. Se parece al ayuntamiento de Romen. Noto un escalofrío al recordar las grotescas figuras encaramadas en las esquinas exteriores de la cámara de registros; monstruos labrados en piedra, hermosos y terroríficos, que lanzaban miradas lascivas a los ciudadanos.

Todo palpita con una intensa energía, y aun así hay ausencia de vida real. El ascensor sube en silencio y mi guía no pronuncia ni una palabra mientras ascendemos más y más por la torre. Estoy detrás de él y observo cómo su pelo dorado brilla y ondea sobre sus hombros. No es el típico estilo aprobado por _la Corporación_, pero supongo que será un privilegio por ser "el chico de los recados" de una tejedora tan poderosa.

Mi habitación se encuentra al final de un pasillo, tras una puerta lacada color ciruela, en el decimoquinto piso. Es un hermoso apartamento decorado con tallas en madera pintadas en tonos crema y dorado. En el extremo más alejado, una hoguera arde en una chimenea de ladrillo y hierro forjado. Sobre ella cuelga el retrato de una mujer que, extrañamente, se parece a mi nuevo yo. Las alfombras que cubren el suelo de la amplia estancia lucen intrincados diseños, y hay almohadas de seda en colores esmeralda, granate y champán repartidas alrededor de pequeñas mesas de caoba.

—Me encargaré de que te traigan algo de comer. Te has perdido la cena —me informa mi guía. Me observa mientras recorro la habitación y cuando me vuelvo, sonríe de manera burlona.

—Gra… gra… gracias —tartamudeo.

—Imagino que será algo mejor que la celda —comenta, y me giro para mirarle con más atención: es el mismo muchacho que dio la orden de sedarme en el compartimento de transposición. Es más alto que yo, el traje se le adapta lo suficiente a los hombros corpulentos y los brazos rígidos como para mostrar que posee la fuerza necesaria para ser un guardaespaldas. Pero, a pesar de su robusto cuerpo, tiene un rostro hermoso, enmarcado por un delicado cabello. Es el mismo pelo que aparece en los confusos recuerdos de la noche de mi recogida.

—Tú… —No termino la frase, como acusándole.

—Siento lo del otro día —La sonrisa fanfarrona desaparece de su rostro—. Las órdenes son órdenes. Si te sirve de consuelo, saliste bastante bien parada. Me llamo James.

Contemplo con frialdad la mano que me tiende a modo de saludo. Claro, seamos amigos. Solo me dejaste abandonada en un lugar frío y sin nada que comer.

Este pensamiento me provoca retortijones de hambre en el estómago al recordarme que no he comido nada desde los escasos bocados del café de Nilus.

—En realidad, no me alivia.

James se ríe y sacude la cabeza, demostrándome que es un absoluto imbécil.

—Me aseguraré de que te envíen bastante comida. Iniciarás tu preparación por la mañana.

Me encantaría rechazar la comida y esta extravagante habitación con sus lujosos muebles. Me encantaría arrastrarme dentro de un agujero y morir de hambre lentamente, pero si lo hago, no estaré en posición de proteger a Alice o de descubrir en dónde se encuentra mi madre, así que opto por darle la espalda a James.

La puerta se cierra con llave tras él y me quedo sola en este mundo nuevo y extraño.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Bueno ojalá les has gustado el capítulo, ya se dieron cuenta que el rubio no era Edward… Pero Edward ya apareció, creo que se dieron cuenta evidentemente de quien era Hahahaha.**

_Jess Acevedo_** y **_paky32_** Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo :)**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**DaniRainbow**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Gennifer Albin por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**CUATRO**

Cuando llega el amanecer estoy descansando sobre suave satén y algodón. Mi cama, un amplio colchón que cubre por completo una de las paredes, está colocada junto a unos enormes ventanales que miran hacia el mar Infinito. Me imagino sumergiendo los dedos en el agua y me pregunto si estará fría, si la sal picará en la piel, mientras el sol asciende y tiñe el agua con tonos rosados y naranjas.

Nunca había estado tan cómoda en toda mi vida. A mis pies descansa una bandeja con manjares a medio comer. Mi madre era una cocinera aceptable, y hacía lo que podía con las raciones de comida disponibles en nuestra ciudad, pero anoche cené pato en salsa de mantequilla, arroz con azafrán y albaricoques, y _torta di cioccolato_. Sé los nombres de los platos porque venían escritos en una pequeña tarjeta bajo la bandeja de plata grabada en la que estaban colocados.

Afuera, en un extremo del paisaje, se forma una tormenta que estropea la mañana de color rosado. Se teje dentro del conjunto como un mero espectáculo o para beneficio de los cultivos locales. Las nubes empiezan a crecer y se hinchan con la lluvia que se avecina.

Mientras lo contemplo, la textura del tejido se vuelve visible y distingo cómo los añadidos de la lluvia y los rayos van serpenteando lentamente a través del cielo. Alargo la mano para abrir la ventana y me sorprende que mis dedos toquen directamente las fibras, atrayendo la tormenta hacia mí. No hay cristal entre el tejido exterior y yo. Pero ¿cómo puede ser?

Intento comprender por qué soy capaz de expandir la tormenta desde los confines de mi estancia. A menos que no esté mirando a través de una ventana. Al observarlo más detenidamente, descubro que el tejido de la ventana y el del paisaje exterior son artificiales y se encuentran superpuestos sobre la verdadera trama de la habitación, como un cuadro pintado sobre una obra maestra. Con un poco de esfuerzo se puede apreciar todavía el tejido original de la estancia, sin embargo, la capa artificial es una simple imitación del producto genuino. Lo sé porque las bandas doradas que deberían estar ahí permanecen estáticas. El tiempo no avanza en esta ventana, porque no es un fragmento auténtico de Arras. Debe ser algún tipo de programa creado para parecer una ventana real con un paisaje real.

Mientras pienso en esta posibilidad, pierdo la noción de lo que estoy haciendo con las manos. La tormenta va hinchando las nubes hasta que aparecen repletas de humedad. Parece tan genuino que tengo la sensación de que las hebras de la lluvia humedecen mis dedos. Noto las manos pesadas por el material que he tejido con los dedos, así que suelto la trama, sorprendida al descubrir la cantidad que se ha acumulado en mi regazo. Todo se desvanece cuando los truenos retumban y estallan tras los vidrios falsos. Comienza a llover, como un dique que se rompiera en el cielo. Ojalá pudiera tejer lágrimas en mis ojos para atenuar el dolor constante que siento en el pecho. Pero es imposible, así que contemplo la lluvia que he liberado para que caiga desde las nubes hinchadas.

Hasta que se aclara la garganta, ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que me está observando, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de curiosidad. Me vuelvo con torpeza. No es mucho mayor que yo, pero luce el estilo típico de las hilanderas: el pelo, rizado y color miel, recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y un traje negro perfectamente entallado abrazando su esbelta figura. Parece más amable que la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora en este lugar, y su maquillaje está aplicado para realzar sus atractivos rasgos, no para llamar la atención de forma innecesaria. Todo en ella parece asequible y acogedor. Y aquí estoy yo, tumbada con el maquillaje de anoche corrido por la cara y un montón de platos a medio comer a mis pies.

Alza una mano para indicarme que no me levante.

—No pretendía asustarte. Pensé que estarías dormida. Estoy aquí para ser tu mentora. Llámame Esme.

—¿Debería estar en algún sitio? —Las palabras salen de mi boca en un discurso atropellado que ni siquiera yo puedo entender—. ¡Voy a vestirme!

Sin embargo, mi última palabra me detiene en seco. Aún llevo puesto el vestido de ayer y no dispongo de ninguna otra prenda. He pasado toda la noche en la cama, contemplando las olas, y ni siquiera sé si tengo un armario.

—Bella —Esme pronuncia mi nombre con tono enérgico, pero amable—. Toma asiento y relájate. El desayuno no tardará en llegar. He venido para comentar contigo todos los pormenores.

Me quedo clavada en el sitio, aún avergonzada por mi absoluta ignorancia.

—Incluida tu ropa —asegura, como si supiera exactamente lo que estoy pensando.

Obedezco y me siento sobre un gran cojín en el centro de la habitación. Instantes después aparecen varias bandejas repletas de comida que nos envuelven con aromas salados y a mantequilla. El sirviente distribuye los platos en las pequeñas mesas salpicadas por el amplio espacio que rodea la chimenea. Mi huésped sonríe y toma asiento en una de las escasas sillas de la habitación, al tiempo que el sirviente aviva las ascuas de la chimenea y atiza el fuego.

—Debes de tener un millón de preguntas —empieza Esme con calidez.

Asiento con la cabeza, consciente del persistente rugido de mi estómago. Nervios y hambre, una mala combinación.

—Tienes hambre —Es obvio que ha percibido el ligero temblor de mis manos—. Tú come, yo hablaré. Puedes formular tus preguntas cuando hayas terminado.

Hay algo indulgente y genuino en Esme. Tengo la sensación de que se puede confiar en ella, al contrario que en Victoria. Me siento lo suficientemente cómoda para empezar a comer, poco a poco y con tanta educación como puedo.

—Seré tu mentora mientras aprendes a hilar. Soy una tejedora designada por _la Corporación_ y ayudo a la maestra de _crewel_. Mi misión es responder tus preguntas, proporcionarte consejo y ofrecerte apoyo moral. Tus primeros años en el _coventri_ pueden requerir cierta… transición —Percibo el cuidado con el que elige esta palabra, pero al contrario que la otra tejedora, cuyo discurso azucarado ocultaba veneno, las intenciones de esta mujer resultan claras… Está tratando de que no me asuste.

—¿Qué es una maestra de crewel? —La pregunta abandona mi boca antes de que haya tragado y, a pesar de su amable sonrisa, siento vergüenza de mi grosero comportamiento.

—Te lo explicaré después. Tenemos asuntos más urgentes que tratar.

Como si estuviera preparado, se abre la puerta de mi apartamento y aparecen varias personas vestidas de forma sencilla empujando unos grandes percheros con ruedas y telas de colores vivos.

—Gracias. —Esme alarga una pequeña tarjeta y una de las muchachas la recoge rápidamente con una reverencia. Se marchan tan deprisa como llegaron.

—Tus esteticistas enviaron tus medidas a la fábrica de tejidos anoche y este es el principio de tu ropero —comenta, revisando rápidamente las perchas y sacando un vestido verde brillante y un traje negro. La escucho murmurar algo como «precioso».

—Sé que debemos seguir un código de vestimenta, pero ¿hay alguna razón para que tenga que engalanarme tanto? —pregunto, mientras descuelga del perchero un vestido de noche en satén.

—¿No son maravillosos? —exclama, dándome la espalda.

—Sí —y es cierto—. Pero ¿dónde voy a ponerme esto? —Levanto un ceñido vestido gris. Siempre he entendido que las mujeres trabajadoras tengan que vestir de forma elegante para sus jefes (mi madre se ponía trajes con botones de oro y solapas planchadas a diario para acudir a la oficina), pero no puedo imaginarme tejer con un vestido de noche.

—Es uno de los privilegios. Todas las chicas acuden a diversas cenas organizadas por _la Corporación_ y luego, por supuesto, están los reportajes para el Boletín. Tendrás ocasión de ponértelos, aunque para el trabajo diario no hay que llevar nada tan extravagante —asegura Esme—. En ocasiones, la Corporación convoca a chicas con mucho talento, pero que carecen de la delicadeza necesaria para trabajar en los telares. Sería una pena ponerlas a trabajar como personal de servicio o en la cocina, así que se convierten en nuestras costureras.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero vestir ropa como esta? —Trato de evitar un tono desafiante en la voz, pero se me escapa.

Esme me mira sin parpadear antes de preguntarme—: ¿Desperdiciarías el talento de estas chicas?

—¿Por qué no las envían a casa? —Siento deseos de tragarme mi pregunta cuando dirige sus ojos rápidamente hacia mí, para luego volverlos hacia el perchero.

—Nadie regresa a casa —responde sin alterarse, pero percibo cierto tono en su voz y le tiemblan los dedos mientras revisa mi nuevo vestuario.

—Supongo que ya lo sabía.

—No te preocupes por eso —añade con alegría, en un intento evidente de aliviar la tensión—. Debes saber que cualquier cosa que me cuentes permanecerá entre nosotras.

Sus palabras suenan justo a lo que se suele decir cuando eres un espía, pero mi instinto desea creerlas, así que asiento con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Esme se acerca para sentarse en un cojín junto al mío y baja la voz—. Bella, lo que te he visto hacer, tejer sin telar, ¿lo habías hecho antes?

Tardo un momento en darme cuenta de que se refiere a la tormenta.

—Sí. Pero no muy a menudo.

—¿Y no necesitas ningún instrumento? —insiste, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un leve susurro.

—No —Me siento confusa, pero también cuchicheo—. Siempre he podido hacerlo así. Pero las ventanas no son reales…

Ella asiente con gesto cómplice.

—Por supuesto que no. El vidrio se rompe, y _la Corporación_ quiere que las hilanderas estén seguras. Es básicamente una gran pantalla creada para parecer una ventana. Hay un programa especial codificado para emitir vistas panorámicas por todo el complejo. No hay ninguna ventana de verdad. Aquí, casi todos los muros son gigantescas pantallas programadas con imágenes concretas. Vemos cambiar las estaciones y todo eso. La mayoría de las chicas nunca se da cuenta de que se trata de un programa.

—Parece tan real, pero me preguntaba por qué podía tocarlo —murmuro.

En sus ojos color azul aparece cierto temor.

—Necesito que confíes en mí. Jamás debes contarle a nadie que eres capaz de hacer eso. Cuando tejas, utiliza siempre un telar; trata de no hacerlo sin él, aunque estés sola. Levanto las cejas. Sus palabras me recuerdan al muchacho de la prisión y a su advertencia de hacerme la tonta. Estos amables consejos de misteriosos extraños me están manteniendo viva. Medito si debería confesarle mi desliz en las pruebas y mi sospecha de que Aro ya lo sabe, pero no sé si será buena idea.

—Entonces, ¿son como pantallas de vídeo? —indago.

—Algo así, pero con una tecnología más avanzada que las disponibles para uso doméstico. Las imágenes son más realistas.

Tiene razón. Pensé que era una ventana real hasta que la toqué y descubrí que era tan fácil de manipular. No obstante, algo me preocupa en la manera en que alteré la tormenta.

—Si alguien más fuera capaz de tocar el tejido, ¿podría alterarlo?

—Yo nunca había visto a nadie hacerlo —admite—. Aquí todas las hilanderas trabajan sobre un telar. Por eso no puedes contarle a nadie lo que te he visto hacer. ¿Lo entiendes?

No comprendo de qué modo mi habilidad para tejer podría resultarme peligrosa ahora que estoy encerrada en el _coventri_, pero asiento con la cabeza para asegurarle que guardaré el secreto.

—Chica lista —susurra. Se alza de nuevo sobre sus tacones para retomar el trabajo—. Tus estilistas llegarán en torno a las siete y media. Por favor, asegúrate de estar bañada para entonces. Ese no es su trabajo. Si necesitas que alguien te ayude, te asignaré un sirviente.

—¿Para bañarme? —repito extrañada—. ¿Por si no sé hacerlo?

Mi incredulidad recibe como respuesta una breve risita.

—Algunas hilanderas prefieren que otra persona…

—¿Haga el trabajo sucio?

—Algo así —Esme sonríe abiertamente y entonces siento cómo la confianza arraiga en mi interior. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerme cautelosa y distante, me gusta Esme. Tal vez sea así como consigan desmoronarme, proporcionándome una amiga—. Carlisle es tu esteticista principal —continúa—. Es amable y no te maquillará de forma ridícula.

Contemplo el delicado rostro y el pelo de Esme.

—¿Ella es tu estilista?

—Es un hombre —Sonríe ligeramente—, y lo fue… —vacila, como si el tema le resultara doloroso, o tal vez fuera simplemente tabú. Mi cara se enciende, no sabía que había hombres estilistas—. La fase de preparación dura un mes —me explica.

—¿Se necesita tanto tiempo? —pregunto, desmenuzando pastelitos para extraer los frutos secos.

—Algunas chicas sí —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. Otras reciben el visto bueno mucho más rápido, pero todo el mundo dispone de un mes como mínimo para demostrar su valía.

—¿Y si no lo consigo? —Esme se muerde un labio y finge inspeccionar los zapatos alineados junto a los carritos con mi nuevo vestuario—. ¿Me enviarán a confeccionar ropa para las demás tejedoras? —pregunto con un tono de voz demasiado esperanzado.

—Sí, algunas chicas son designadas para esa tarea, pero otras se convierten en sirvientas aquí, en el _coventri_.

—Tienen que hacer literalmente el trabajo sucio —murmuro. Ahora me queda más clara la jerarquía y comprendo la importancia de encajar en el lugar adecuado.

—Algunas veces sucede. A muchas candidatas les resulta excesivo el estrés que entraña la labor de tejer. Carecen de la concentración y la precisión imprescindibles en una hilandera.

Detesto admitirlo, pero tiene sentido. No quieren tener a alguien con manos temblorosas manipulando la trama. Es tan delicada que podría resultar desastroso.

—Pero ¿cómo aprendemos?

—¿A tejer? —pregunta Esme.

—Sí —Me muerdo un labio—. ¿Qué sucede si cometo un error?

—Bueno, yo no me preocuparía en exceso por tu habilidad, pero se vigilará tu trabajo. Las hilanderas siguen patrones fijos creados por la maestra de crewel. Una vez que has pasado cierto tiempo en las diversas secciones de prácticas y aprendido los distintos patrones, el trabajo es bastante simple. Pasará algún tiempo antes de que avances al nivel donde se arranca y altera.

—¿Arrancar? —La palabra me araña la lengua. No estoy segura de querer saber lo que significa.

—No es tan terrible como suena —asegura Esme, aunque con voz poco convincente—. Se trata simplemente de retirar los hilos débiles o quebradizos.

—¿Por «hilos» te refieres a… personas?

Se produce un breve silencio antes de que ella conteste.

—Sí.

—Entonces, cuando arrancas un hilo, ¿estás matando a alguien? —Recuerdo a mi madre llorando en el hospital, junto a la habitación de mi abuela, después de que una severa enfermera nos obligara a salir un momento; nunca volvimos a verla.

—Es mucho más humano que lo que sucedía antes —continúa Esme, con sus cálidos ojos color azul ligeramente empañados—. En el pasado, la gente veía morir a sus seres queridos, y luego enterraba sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué le sucede a las personas cuando son arrancadas de la trama? —murmuro, recordando la frágil mano de mi abuela apretando con fuerza la mía antes de que nos enviaran al pasillo.

—Para serte sincera, no lo sé —confiesa—. Lo siento, pero no corresponde a mi departamento.

Por el tono de su voz resulta obvio que da esta conversación por terminada.

—Has mencionado a la maestra de crewel en dos ocasiones —comento, cambiando de tema y deseando que esté dispuesta a responder algunas preguntas más—. ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?

Esme sonríe y algo en la manera en que sus ojos se calman me indica que esta va a ser una respuesta ensayada.

—La maestra de crewel ayuda a _la Corporación_ a recolectar materias primas para el tejido de Arras, y también guía nuestro trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿trabajaré a sus órdenes? —Por un instante deseo preguntarle si Victoria es la maestra de crewel, aunque si fuera así, preferiría no saberlo.

—No —contesta Esme con voz dura—. Su trabajo es delicado y necesita mucho tiempo. Ella no suele relacionarse con nadie, excepto con los oficiales y las hilanderas de alto rango. Tienes mucho que aprender todavía sobre cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, Bella.

En cierto modo no me sorprende, pero me callo el comentario que desearía hacer.

—Lo siento, tengo un montón de preguntas —opto por decir. Quiero caerle bien. Necesito aliados aquí dentro, aunque su contestación airada ha dejado un regusto amargo en mi boca.

—No puedo culparte. Tu… transición… ha sido un tanto complicada.

Se traba al decir transición y me doy cuenta de lo inadecuado que suena ese término. Con el estómago lleno y un buen fuego, ha sido sencillo olvidar mi encierro inicial, sin embargo, la incertidumbre vuelve a subir por mi columna vertebral y a bajar por mis brazos, provocándome escalofríos en todos los nervios. Me odio por olvidar lo que me hicieron (lo que le hicieron a mi familia) después de dos comidas calientes y una noche de lujos.

Esme obvia sus últimas palabras y me indica con la mano que me levante. Instantes después, está repasando conjuntos de forma nerviosa, uno tras otro, murmurando y suspirando con desaprobación. Veo prendas de seda y satén, y cada una me parece más escasa de tela que la anterior. En casa nunca me permitieron vestir nada tan atrevido. No habría sido apropiado enseñar los brazos, por no decir mi escaso busto. Espoleada por la culpa y el pánico a cualquier cosa sin mangas, empiezo a apretarme los nudillos hasta hacerlos crujir. Esme se da cuenta y me acompaña hasta el baño. Mi madre solía hacer lo mismo —distraerme cuando estaba disgustada—. Ahora que los efectos del Valpron se han desvanecido por completo, siento un dolor punzante cada vez que pienso en mi familia. Y al librarme de la atenazadora sensación de hambre, se ha vuelto más intenso. Casi insoportable.

—Esme —susurro mientras ella desliza la mano sobre el escáner de encendido—, ¿sabes qué le ha sucedido a mi familia?

Esme contesta sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, pero veo comprensión en sus ojos.

—Veré qué puedo averiguar, pero ahora debes concentrarte en tu orientación.

El baño es tan descomunal y decadente como el dormitorio. En un extremo, espera una pequeña zona con una amenazante silla de esteticista. Imagino la de horas que pasaré en ella mientras me maquillan. El resto de la estancia está alicatado en mármol y porcelana.

En el centro hay una enorme bañera con pequeños escalones de mármol y bancos labrados a su alrededor. No me resultaría difícil nadar dentro de ella. Está llena y me pregunto cómo la habrán preparado sin yo darme cuenta, como muchas otras cosas en el _coventri_. No estoy segura de querer saber la respuesta. No hay grifos ni chorros de agua cerca, pero sumerjo el dedo gordo con cuidado y descubro que está caliente. La idea de sentir el calor inundando mi piel resulta muy tentadora. Estoy casi segura de que vendería mi alma por un baño después de las noches pasadas en la celda.

—Tu perfil indicaba que te gustaba el agua, así que se creó esto especialmente para ti —Esme señala la lujosa bañera—, y se te asignó una vista marítima.

—Habría sido suficiente con una ducha —murmuro.

—Podríamos solicitar que lo cambiaran… —comenta con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Yo sacudo rápidamente la cabeza, recordando la estrecha y vieja bañera en el único baño de mi familia.

—No importa —aseguro.

—Eso imaginaba —ríe entre dientes y toma mi brazo para conducirme hasta la silla situada al fondo—. Carlisle ya está aquí para arreglarte.

Suspiro y me desplomo en la silla, resignada a mi destino. Carlisle es casi tan atractivo como James, pero sus rasgos son mas familiares y maculinos, con los ojos elegantes en torno a unos iris color dorados

Veo a Esme de nuevo y empiezo a comprender por qué las tejedoras se arreglan con tanto cuidado: no podrían permitir que ninguna mujer inferior a ellas fuera más hermosa. Al contemplar la cantidad de instrumentos colocados en el carrito que hay a mi lado, no puedo evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo dedicarán a perseguir la perfección.

Después de una hora de perfilado, rizado y pulverizado, Esme me trae su elección final para la vestimenta de hoy: un traje verde eléctrico con mangas abullonadas que se va estrechando hasta las rodillas. Es al mismo tiempo sobrio y llamativo. Me deslizo dentro de él y cuando Esme me acerca un zapato agarro el poste de la cama.

—Me he equivocado de pie —digo, devolviéndoselo—. Primero el izquierdo, por favor.

Me lo pasa, alzando una ceja.

—¿Una superstición? Nunca lo había oído antes.

—No es una superstición —niego sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mi abuela me decía siempre que debía calzarme primero el pie izquierdo, porque tengo la pierna izquierda más fuerte que la derecha. De este modo es más sencillo mantenerse sobre un tacón —me pongo el zapato y demuestro mi perfecto equilibrio.

—¿También eres zurda? —pregunta.

—Sí, igual que mi abuela. —Su recuerdo me arrastra; es una tristeza antigua, más parecida a un fantasma que a un dolor, aunque aquí la noto con mayor intensidad que en los últimos años. Es diferente a la intensa y aterradora pena que siento por mi familia.

Esme me alarga el otro zapato y Carlisle me conduce hacia el espejo. La imagen no me resulta tan chocante como ayer, pero esa chica con el pelo brillante y los ojos luminosos no soy yo. Estoy simplemente vestida con la piel de otra persona.

Carlisle y Esme permanecen detrás de mí, como padres orgullosos. Mi nueva mentora coloca con suavidad una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Estás espectacular, Bella.

—Esa no soy yo —respondo mientras veo cómo la extraña mueve sus labios color escarlata.

—Ahora sí —susurra Esme con firmeza. En su voz reconozco el mismo tono que yo utilizo con Alice cuando sé lo que es mejor para ella, incluso cuando se trata de algo que detesta como las coles de Bruselas. Me pregunto si alguien la estará cuidando. Siento cómo el pánico asciende desde el estómago hacia la garganta, pero mi reflejo no se altera.

Una vez lista, Esme me acompaña a mi primera clase de instrucción. Trato de memorizar el camino —cuál es el aspecto de mi pasillo, qué piso seleccionar en el ascensor— ante la remota posibilidad de que en algún momento me permitan moverme por el complejo en solitario.

No atravesamos los mismos pasillos yermos que utilizamos ayer, y Esme me guía hasta un hermoso jardín rodeado por las altas murallas con torres del _coventri_. La luz del sol cae directamente sobre nosotras, creando un espacio brillante en el centro de la fortaleza de hormigón. Las palmeras protegen del sol unos pequeños pinos espinosos. Los animales corretean a mis pies. Es el lugar más salvaje —aunque domesticado— que he visto jamás.

Justo cuando estoy segura de que son pantallas como las de mi habitación que muestran imágenes preprogramadas, le veo y un escalofrío me encoge el corazón.

Ahí está, en cuclillas junto a una carretilla y limpiándose la frente con un trapo, el chico de la celda. ¿Un jardinero, un escolta? ¿Qué otros trabajos realiza y por qué? Alza la vista cuando pasamos y entonces se fija con más atención; siento la tensión que invade el espacio que nos separa —la intensidad es casi palpable—. Contempla mi vibrante traje entallado y mi nuevo rostro. Por un instante parece desconcertado, pero luego su rostro refleja algo más sombrío. No es enfado ni odio. Ni siquiera es lujuria.

Es… decepción.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Ahhhh creo que deben saber quien era ese muchacho... Ó****jala les halla gustado, pueden dejar su comentario para decirme que les pareció.**

**Nos vemos la próxima actualización.**

**DaniRainbow**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Gennifer Albin por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**CINCO**

Esme pasa junto al joven y me empuja hacia otra puerta en el extremo opuesto del jardín. Reprimo el impulso de volverme hacia él. ¿Para qué? ¿Para disculparme? ¿Para justificarme? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que incendiara el complejo y escapara, hambrienta y con frío?

—Bella —La voz de Esme interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—Trata de prestar más atención durante el curso de orientación —comenta con un suspiro, conduciéndome hacia el interior del ala opuesta del complejo.

—Es que… —No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para expresar mis confusos sentimientos hacia el muchacho del jardín—. ¿Por qué hay chicos aquí?

—Hay numerosas tareas que no podemos realizar nosotras mismas —responde con total naturalidad.

Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza, pero no puedo ocultar que no me lo trago.

—Las hilanderas tienen un trabajo importante que hacer —añade Esme, bajando la voz—. Los hombres mantienen todo esto en funcionamiento y… —su voz se apaga y me doy cuenta de que está haciendo una elección.

—¿Y? —La animo.

—Nos ofrecen seguridad —termina.

—¿Estamos en peligro? —pregunto con sorpresa.

—¿Nosotras? No —me asegura con una ligera amargura en la voz—. A _la Corporación_ no parece gustarle la idea de un complejo gestionado enteramente por mujeres.

Esme no mentía al afirmar que respondería mis preguntas, pero estoy desconcertada por la confianza que me está demostrando. Teniendo en cuenta que conoce mi mayor secreto, supongo que tiene sentido.

—Hoy estarás con el resto de candidatas. Trata de hacer amigas —dice, volviendo a la tarea que tenemos entre manos.

—Es como regresar al primer día de escuela —murmuro, mientras contemplo el grupo de mujeres reunidas en torno a una gran mesa de roble.

—Sí —afirma; luego toma mis hombros con sus diminutas manos y dirige mis ojos hacia los suyos—, pero con estas chicas vivirás el resto de tu vida.

Trago saliva. No parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que abandoné la escuela, pero los rostros de mis compañeras de clase empiezan a desvanecerse de mi mente.

Fue un largo concurso de belleza en el que cada chica se esforzaba por mantener los estándares de pureza que se esperaban de las candidatas al tiempo que hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para eclipsar a las demás. Cada semana, alguien descubría algo parecido a un cosmético, aunque sin llegar a serlo.

A mí nunca se me ha dado bien hablar de manera efusiva, ni acicalarme. ¿Pellizcarme las mejillas? No, gracias. El maquillaje y los tratamientos de belleza podrían considerarse una recompensa por el buen comportamiento al crecer, y algo necesario cuando finalmente se accede al mundo menos segregado del trabajo, pero aquí parecen una broma, incluso mayor que los estándares de pureza. Como si nos sintiéramos felices de consumirnos tras puertas cerradas con llave, con tal de estar hermosas.

Al acercarme a las demás, trato de mantener una expresión neutra. Estamos aglomeradas en un pasillo sin decoración alguna, esperando a que se abra la puerta situada frente a nosotras. Pero las otras chicas, después de separarse en varios grupos más pequeños, charlan animadas entre ellas. Es un grupo variopinto: hay una muchacha ágil con el pelo muy negro y delicadamente trenzado; otra con la piel color café y el cabello corto y ondulado pegado al cráneo; chicas con melena color platino y blusas entalladas. Me pregunto si estarán entusiasmadas o nerviosas. Si habrán vendido sus almas por grandes bañeras y chimeneas. Si harían cualquier cosa que les pidiera _la Corporación_.

Dos agentes jóvenes nos conducen hasta un amplio espacio abierto repleto de hileras de sillas cuidadosamente colocadas en dirección a una pared blanca. Entramos en fila y ocupamos nuestros asientos. Las otras chicas se sientan juntas, riendo con nerviosismo y cuchicheando. Veo cómo una muchacha rubia alarga la mano y le acaricia el pelo a la chica que está a su lado. Muestran gran familiaridad entre ellas. A estas chicas no las han encerrado en una celda, y obviamente llevan cierto tiempo juntas. Me he perdido muchas cosas en los últimos días.

La chica de pelo rubio se deja caer en la silla que hay junto a la mía. Percibo el intenso aroma a coco que desprende. De cerca, su piel es clara y unas largas piernas sobresalen de su falda de tubo. Debe de ser unos quince centímetros más alta que yo —sin tacones—. No puedo evitar sentirme algo celosa de su exótica belleza y de lo relajada que parece en su nuevo papel. Para mi sorpresa, se vuelve y me habla.

—Nos han dividido en dos grupos. Tú estás en el mío.

—¿Parezco perdida? —pregunto con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—No, abrumada —responde—. Es fácil saber que eres nueva, porque la mayoría de nosotras compartimos habitación.

Bajo la voz para ajustarla a la suya—: ¿Comparten habitación?

—No todo el mundo recibe una individual —Sonríe, exhibiendo una dentadura sorprendentemente blanca tras sus labios color borgoña.

—Lo siento, parece que me llevas ventaja —Siento curiosidad por saber cómo se ha enterado esta chica de mi situación—. Soy Bella.

—Lo sé —responde—. Mi nombre es Irina. Mi madre es doncella en un pequeño hotel para hombres de negocios y ella me enseñó que si quieres enterarte de los cotilleos más interesantes, lo mejor es hacerte amiga de tus sirvientas. Y ahora mismo, los cotilleos más interesantes se refieren a ti.

Pienso en las chicas y chicos que me sirven la comida, que atizan el fuego, que me traen la ropa y me siento elitista y presuntuosa. Estoy segura de que es así como me ven, como una candidata codiciosa y hambrienta de poder. Nunca se me había ocurrido que pudieran ser fuentes de información. O que estuvieran vigilándome.

—Lo recordaré.

—Pero ten cuidado —añade Irina, bajando más aún la voz para que nuestra conversación pase desapercibida entre el barullo de cuchicheos—. En tu nivel, prestan más atención a quién te sirve. Y con tu historial…

—¿Mi nivel?

—Chica, ¿es que piensas que todas vivimos a cuerpo de rey? No me malinterpretes, yo estoy encantada con mi situación actual, pero todo el mundo en el _coventri_ se está preguntando qué ha llevado a una simple candidata hasta la torre alta.

—Está claro que necesito hacerme amiga de alguna sirvienta —mascullo. Mi mente da vueltas a esta nueva información. Tengo una idea bastante exacta de por qué estoy recibiendo un trato especial, y no tiene nada que ver con el favoritismo.

Irina me lanza una mirada escéptica, poco convencida de que sea tan ingenua como intento aparentar. Si quiere insistir en el asunto, pierde su oportunidad, porque un brillante despliegue de colores ilumina la pared blanca que hay frente a nosotras. Los bordes se van difuminando y poco a poco aparece la silueta de una mujer. El vídeo es holográfico, lo que le da un aspecto tridimensional, como si la mujer estuviera en la estancia con nosotras y no fuera una mera grabación.

—Bienvenidas a la fase de instrucción —dice el holograma con una sonrisa—. Ser convocada para servir a la Corporación de las Doce es un honor, y el honor llega acompañado de privilegios. El Coventri Oeste quiere asegurarse de que la transición hacia su nueva vida como tejedoras sea tranquila y agradable. Durante el periodo de instrucción se asignará una mentora a cada una de ustedes. Ella responderá sus preguntas y las orientará sobre la conducta y la vestimenta más adecuadas.

Recorro los pasillos con la mirada. Las demás chicas tienen los ojos fijos en el vídeo. Irina llama mi atención y sonríe.

—Arras depende de muchachas como ustedes —continúa la actriz de la imagen—. _La Corporación_ es una compleja organización encargada del cuidado de todo nuestro mundo, y ustedes son una pieza esencial de nuestra oligarquía. Durante la instrucción serán observadas mientras realizan diversas tareas diseñadas para evaluar su habilidad, precisión y dedicación a la hora de preservar la integridad de Arras. Su trabajo será cuidadosamente supervisado mientras aprenden cómo interpretar los patrones concretos de nuestro mundo, y su comportamiento será vigilado por el personal de seguridad y el sistema de audiovigilancia para garantizar la seguridad de todos los integrantes del complejo. Esta valiosa información se les facilita confidencialmente por su lealtad a la Corporación de las Doce. Todas ustedes fueron traídas hasta aquí porque mostraron potencial para convertirse en hilanderas; sin embargo, su ubicación y tarea dentro del _coventri_ se decidirán en base a las observaciones que realice el tribunal designado especialmente para ello.

Algunas chicas murmuran con sorpresa al escuchar esta noticia. No deben de haberles asignado mentoras todavía. Casi siento pena de que algunas de ellas hayan dejado atrás todo lo que conocen y aman para convertirse en sirvientas. Casi.

—Tengan por seguro que, una vez que han sido convocadas por _la Corporación_, cuentan con un puesto dentro del Coventri Oeste. Aquí existen oportunidades para las habilidades de todas las chicas y, al margen de la sección a la que finalmente sean destinadas dentro del Departamento de Manipulación, disfrutarán de muchos de los privilegios asignados a las hilanderas. Debido a la naturaleza confidencial de su instrucción, es imposible que regresen a la vida civil, pero a partir de hoy todas ustedes dispondrán de un hogar y un trabajo aquí.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente? —sisea Irina a mi lado.

—Significa —me inclino para que solo me escuche ella— que algunas de nosotras podríamos acabar frotando los suelos de la cocina.

Abre los ojos de par en par y sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Le has preguntado alguna vez a tu sirvienta cómo consiguió el trabajo para limpiarte el baño? —pregunto.

—Lo haré.

No puedo imaginar a nadie lo suficientemente encantador para persuadir a una antigua candidata de desvelar que fue rechazada. Una cosa es comentar de forma maliciosa las desgracias ajenas, pero admitir la propia resulta más duro.

—Las tareas les serán asignadas de acuerdo a su nivel de destreza, aunque siempre existen oportunidades de ascenso para las leales hilanderas de _la Corporación_ —continúa el holograma de la mujer. En la pantalla, tras ella, aparece una enorme máquina. Es un telar, como el que tuve delante de mí en las pruebas, solo que mayor. Los engranajes y ruedas se conectan entre sí en silencio, unidos a una serie de intrincados tubos plateados.

Mientras la mujer habla, unos brillantes filamentos de varios colores, incluido el dorado, se entrelazan en el telar. Sé por experiencia que el dorado representa el tiempo. Cuando logro concentrarme con suficiente intensidad para ver la trama a mi alrededor, veo que estos filamentos avanzan en horizontal, formando bandas. El resto de las hebras se entretejen con esas bandas, creando una apretada y vistosa tela.

Hasta este momento, solo había visto telares durante las pruebas y, además, pasé tanto tiempo acallando mi compulsión de tocar el tejido que no había percibido su sutileza. Ahora resplandece lleno de vida. Mientras lo observo, la imagen de la pantalla cambia. Los engranajes del telar se mueven, acercando un fragmento de la tela que hay en el telar. En primer lugar, las fibras sugieren la vista aérea de un barrio. Luego se enfoca más de cerca hasta revelar la imagen de una calle. Y por último, la trama muestra a una familia sentada en su casa. El vídeo regresa de nuevo a la imagen del complejo tejido que nos enseñaron en primer lugar.

—Las tejedoras trabajan mano a mano con los hombres que supervisan la Corporación de las Doce. En el complejo del Coventri Oeste, su trabajo se centrará en tejidos básicos, de mantenimiento y bordado crewel. Nuestro complejo es responsable de los alimentos y la meteorología, y las tejedoras más avanzadas se encargan de asuntos específicos de nuestro sector. Todas vosotras fuisteis destinadas a esta instalación en base a sus pruebas de aptitud. Si desarrollaran habilidades en otras áreas, _la Corporación_ podría tramitar un cambio de asignación en cualquier momento. Los cuatro _coventris_ trabajan en equipo para mantener la integridad física del tejido de Arras y asegurar que nuestro mundo permanezca unido de forma segura y próspera. La ubicación de cada _coventri_ ha sido cuidadosamente elegida para proporcionar un control óptimo sobre el tejido, y aunque en cada uno se han asignado tareas específicas a las mujeres que trabajan en sus telares, todos son igualmente importantes. Las hilanderas avanzadas pueden realizar trabajo de crewel, un tipo de manipulación para hacer añadidos a Arras y controlar elementos imprescindibles para nuestra supervivencia.

»La paz y la prosperidad de Arras se consiguen a través de su trabajo en los telares. Seguir rigurosamente los patrones para asegurar que las ciudades funcionen sin problemas y revisar el tejido en busca de evidencias de deterioro nos permite atajar comportamientos y circunstancias peligrosos antes de que puedan afectar a la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos. Se han desarrollado técnicas especiales para limpiar y renovar los hilos dañados por tendencias aberrantes. Trabajamos en estrecha colaboración con las escuelas de todo el mundo para cortar de raíz las conductas desviadas a una edad temprana. Esto asegura una población sin delitos ni accidentes. Confiamos en ustedes para informar inmediatamente de cualquier irregularidad encontrada en el tejido."

Así que esto es a lo que se refería Aro cuando se rio de mí en el café. Arras no es tan pacífico como la Continua y los oficiales quieren hacernos creer, al menos no de forma natural. Cualquiera que sea ese procedimiento para limpiar las hebras, estoy segura de que es lo que utilizaron en Romen después de mi desastrosa recogida. ¿Se sentirían los ciudadanos tan seguros si supieran que el comportamiento desviado existe, pero que simplemente es borrado de sus memorias? ¿O que las hebras de sus hijos pueden limpiarse en cualquier momento si un profesor lo solicita? Por primera vez, me alegro de no ser una profesora obligada a tomar esa decisión imposible. Y adquiere sentido la jaula dorada con ventanas falsas y hormigón en la que nos mantienen encerradas. No podemos regresar a casa sabiendo todo esto.

El vídeo pasa del mensaje holográfico a una proyección de imágenes de todo Arras que aleja mi atención de esta revelación. Mantengo la mirada fija en las imágenes pero, para mi decepción, las ciudades que aparecen presentan el mismo aspecto que Romen: enormes torres de hormigón con miles de ventanas que se alzan en el centro de la ciudad y pequeñas casas y almacenes que salpican el perímetro en espirales perfectas. La vegetación es lo único que parece variar en los paisajes. En Romen, había césped, olmos enormes, arbustos y flores amarillas y blancas cuidadosamente distribuidas. Pero estas ciudades tienen palmeras, pinos, helechos y una hierba alta y amarilla, unas plantas que solo había visto en pantallas en la escuela. Las diferencias son mínimas, aunque contemplar todo Arras delante de mí resulta emocionante.

—Bienvenidas al Coventri Oeste y que sus manos sean bendecidas —concluye la voz de la mujer.

La imagen final corresponde a un imponente complejo que vi docenas de veces en la escuela. Es donde me encuentro en este momento: el Coventri Oeste. Algunas chicas gritan de alegría, sin embargo, yo siento el peso del hormigón y los ladrillos aplastándome. No hay nada emocionante en el complejo. Está amurallado. Tiene aspecto de fábrica. Es lo que representa —la promesa de poder y privilegio— lo que emociona a las demás. Pero yo solo veo que carece de ventanas y que se alza como una jaula infinita hacia el cielo sin nubes. Es imposible escapar de aquí.

—No tienes buena cara —me susurra Irina mientras el vídeo va desvaneciéndose—. ¿Te has mareado con las imágenes?

Niego con la cabeza, realmente agradecida por su preocupación. —Estoy bien. Es solo que han sido unos días muy largos.

—Bueno, por mi parte estoy lista para trabajar en esos telares. Lo he estado deseando desde las pruebas —afirma con los ojos color grises chispeantes ante la perspectiva.

—¿Todavía no los habéis probado? —pregunto bastante sorprendida.

—No —me confirma Irina—. Hasta ahora todo ha sido tomarnos medidas, darnos clases de protocolo y ver vídeos en pequeños grupos. Déjame pensar. Nos han recordado al menos cien veces la importancia de la castidad para conservar nuestras habilidades.

—Aquí tampoco hay muchas posibilidades de tener una aventura —me río al ver su expresión de fastidio.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo? —pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Es que no le has visto? —Señala hacia la puerta; recorro el lugar con la mirada hasta que veo a James, esperando para conducirnos a nuestra siguiente sesión. Esme no se encuentra a la vista, aunque supongo que la mayoría de las hilanderas estarán trabajando.

—¿Él? —pregunto con indiferencia.

—Vamos, es guapísimo —exclama—. Si la mitad de los agentes fueran la mitad de atractivos que él, tendrían que ponerme ese estúpido vídeo sobre los estándares de pureza a diario.

Debo admitir que tiene razón. Hoy lleva su impresionante melena rubia peinada hacia atrás, y roza suavemente los hombros de su traje oscuro con raya diplomática. Me pregunto si serían sus habilidades o su aspecto lo que le valió el puesto de ayudante de Victoria. Sin embargo, la mirada descarada de Irina resulta un tanto excesiva.

No puedo evitar contemplar las reacciones de las chicas cuando James entra en la sala. Algunas alzan la vista tímidamente, otras se yerguen en la silla y sacan pecho, pero todas están pendientes de él. Supongo que no es tan sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta la segregación. James, o cualquiera de los numerosos agentes, es el primer contacto que la mayoría de nosotras ha tenido con chicos de más o menos nuestra edad. Espero no encogerme igual que algunas de ellas, como si estuviera avergonzada de mi propia feminidad. Aunque tal vez eso explique mis comentarios mordaces cuando estoy cerca de ellos, o la forma en que el extraño muchacho aceleró mi corazón cuando me sacó de la celda.

—Sí, es mono —acepto, tratando de ser amable—. Aunque tiene el pelo horriblemente largo. Me sorprende que le dejen llevarlo así.

—Estoy segura de que no van a tener ningún problema contigo con eso de los estándares de pureza —se burla Irina—. Además, he oído que el pelo largo es habitual en los pueblos costeros como Saxun. Mira, ¡nos vamos!

La mayoría de las chicas se encuentran ya en el pasillo; James encabeza el grupo mientras otros agentes avanzan detrás de nosotras.

—Señoras, hoy las acompañaré en un recorrido por el complejo. Como deben saber, soy el ayudante de Victoria, la tejedora encargada de la instrucción, pero sus obligaciones requieren que hoy permanezca en el telar. Visitaremos los talleres y departamentos del Coventri Oeste —dice James en voz alta para que todo el grupo le escuche—. Para su tranquilidad, he recibido una preparación adecuada para servirles de guía.

—Vaya —masculla Irina—, nada de telares, pero al menos pasaremos el día con él.

En vez de asentir, le agarro el brazo y la arrastro hasta la cabeza del grupo. No me voy a perder ni un minuto de este recorrido. James alza una ceja mientras me abro camino a empujones hacia la parte delantera, pero no dice nada.

—Chica —susurra Irina—, te está mirando.

—Claro, porque he atropellado a medio grupo para llegar hasta aquí —contesto también en un susurro.

—Respecto a eso… me gusta tu estilo.

Le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego devuelvo mi atención a James, que ha continuado con su perorata. Al final del vestíbulo se abren tres pasillos y él nos conduce hacia el que se encuentra más a la izquierda.

—La mayoría de ustedes trabajarán en los puestos del nivel de entrada —comenta mientras abre una puerta hacia una gran estancia. En el interior, hay filas de pequeños telares perfectamente alineados, cada uno ocupado por una tejedora que se afana en trabajar en su fragmento de Arras. En la pared del fondo, un par de ventanas permiten que entre la luz, pero el ambiente del taller abarrotado resulta claustrofóbico.

—Podrían proporcionarnos más luz —dice Irina.

—Sobre todo porque esas ventanas no son reales —susurro. Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que James frunce el ceño.

—¿Que no son ventanas reales? —repite Irina. Por su sorpresa y la expresión enfadada de James, me doy cuenta de que yo no debería saber que las paredes y ventanas del complejo son pantallas programadas. Los animales enjaulados suelen sentirse alegres siempre que ignoren que están encerrados.

—Sí, las ventanas de mi habitación son enormes —miento—. Podrían poner ventanas más grandes en los talleres.

Irina se tranquiliza, dispuesta a creer mi explicación, pero James inclina la cabeza y me mira fijamente antes de hacer una seña al grupo para que continúe adelante.

—En el nivel de entrada, se ocuparán del racionamiento, tejiendo los alimentos procedentes de las poblaciones agrícolas en todas las ciudades de Arras. También se les podría asignar la búsqueda de hilos flojos o cualquier otro signo de deterioro —nos explica mientras pasamos junto a salas y salas como la primera. Debe de haber cientos de hilanderas dedicadas a estas tareas básicas—. Desde aquí —continúa, dirigiéndonos hacia un nuevo pasillo—, podríais ascender a los talleres dedicados a la meteorología, donde se asegura que caiga la cantidad justa de precipitaciones en cada sector. En otros, realizaríais extracciones y alteraciones estándar como las transposiciones.

Los talleres dedicados a la meteorología son más espaciosos y en cada uno de ellos solo trabaja una docena de chicas más o menos. Los telares que ocupan son más grandes y ninguna parece darse cuenta de que las nuevas las están contemplando. O tal vez les da igual.

—Creo que preferiría trabajar aquí —me dice Irina.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella. No sé si podría soportar el ambiente viciado de los primeros talleres o las tareas de ínfima importancia que se encargan a las hilanderas del nivel de entrada.

—Las hilanderas que muestren un mayor talento trabajarán en la siguiente ala —comenta James a la multitud. Salimos del pasillo tras él y accedemos a una estancia circular. La pesada puerta de estos talleres se encuentra vigilada y requiere una acreditación de seguridad—. Por desgracia, el trabajo que se realiza en estos estudios es tan delicado que no podemos arriesgarnos a interrumpir a las hilanderas que trabajan en ellos —dice James. Las chicas que me rodean refunfuñan y sisean, pero James alza una mano para indicar que desea terminar su discurso—. Comprendo que resulte decepcionante, pero también es necesario. En los talleres superiores se encuentra el Departamento de Emergencias, el cual garantiza que no se produzca ningún accidente en el Sector Oeste. También albergan el Departamento Oeste de Orígenes. En él, las hilanderas supervisan la distribución de bebés en Arras.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta Irina en voz alta. Algunas chicas a nuestro alrededor ríen entre dientes—. ¿Que hay bebés ahí arriba?

James niega con la cabeza y veo una sonrisa insinuándose en sus labios. —No —la tranquiliza—. El proceso de traer una nueva vida a Arras es muy meticuloso. Una vez que las clínicas locales de _la Corporación_ han aprobado un embarazo, el Departamento de Orígenes del sector correspondiente trabaja en colaboración con los doctores y hospitales de la zona para insertar suavemente la nueva vida en Arras. Para llevarlo a cabo, las tejedoras programan los nacimientos, de modo que la nueva hebra pueda ser entretejida al tiempo que el médico y el equipo quirúrgico controlan el parto. En el _coventri_ es un trámite rutinario, pero requiere delicadeza.

—A mí me gustaría entregar bebés —dice una chica bajita con el pelo castaño claro—. ¿No sería bonito?

Asiento automáticamente con la cabeza, aunque no dejo de pensar en mi madre y en la cicatriz que estropeaba su perfecta figura, atravesándole el vientre. Mis padres se aseguraron de explicarme cómo se fabricaban los bebés, insistiendo en que no era justo esperar que yo cumpliera los estándares de pureza sin saber de lo que debía alejarme; sin embargo, nunca me contaron cómo venían los niños al mundo. Ahora comprendo por qué era imposible que tuviera otro hijo sin permiso. Y todos aquellos años suplicándole un hermano y contestando de forma airada cuando me decía que era imposible. ¿Por qué no sería más clara respecto a las expectativas y las normas? Tal vez de ese modo habría sabido cómo escapar del escuadrón de recogida, en vez de esperar sentada a que llegaran.

—¿Qué más hay ahí arriba? —pregunta Irina a James, acercándose mucho a él. La veo aventurarse lejos de la seguridad del grupo. Se siente cómoda, totalmente invulnerable dentro de su ajustado traje de chaqueta que deja al descubierto sus largas piernas color vainilla. No puedo evitar maravillarme ante la confianza que destila y, si soy sincera, me siento un poco celosa también. No obstante, James apenas le presta atención, lo que significa que, o es muy bueno en su trabajo, o es acertada mi sospecha de que es algo más que el ayudante personal de Victoria.

—Todo lo demás es información clasificada —responde, alejándose de Irina y haciendo señas para indicarnos que es hora de irse.

—Tal vez no le gusten las chicas —masculla Irina mientras regresa a mi lado.

—Está entrenado para mantenernos a raya —comento—. Dudo que tardaran mucho en echarle si todas las hilanderas que entran nuevas fueran incapaces de mantener los estándares de pureza por su culpa.

—Probablemente tengas razón —responde con un suspiro—. A pesar de todo, no puedo dejar de mirarle.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido y debo luchar entre mi deseo de preguntarle a Irina sobre todo lo que me he perdido y el intento de no precipitarme. Menos mal que ella parece impaciente por contarme todos los cotilleos.

—En Cypress hubo diez recogidas —me cuenta mientras caminamos con el grupo—. Creo que fue una especie de récord. —Noto orgullo en su voz.

—¿Y las encontraron a todas en las pruebas? —le pregunto, pensando si las chicas de Romen están especialmente exentas de talento.

—Por supuesto —responde Irina—. La mayoría está ahí delante —Señala a las chicas que avanzaban a la cola del grupo original y ahora lo lideran. Tienen el mismo pelo brillante y la misma piel nivea que ella.

—¿Alguna es tu amiga? —le pregunto.

Irina sacude la cabeza con indignación. —No, las chicas de Cypress solo se preocupan por conseguir citas de cortejo. Las ciudades del norte son así. He oído que en el este son más ambiciosas.

Por un instante me pregunto qué dirán de los que procedemos del oeste, pero no digo nada. Me interesa más saber por qué Irina desea estar aquí.

—¿Y qué me cuentas de ti? —comento—. Tu familia, ¿se alegró cuando te convocaron?

—Claro —responde, mirándome como si yo estuviera loca—. Mi madre es sirvienta. Siempre había soñado con que yo ascendiera, y mi hermana pequeña está deseando que la convoquen en unos años.

Siento una punzada en el corazón al pensar que Irina quizá vea a su hermana en algún tiempo. Tras la resistencia de mis padres, lo más probable es que _la Corporación_ se asegure de que Alice nunca acabe aquí, aunque sea convocada. Me siento más que ligeramente celosa por la facilidad con que Irina se está adaptando a su nueva vida.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando llegamos a la entrada de esta ala del complejo, nos detenemos. James intercambia unos susurros con otro guardia y desaparece en una habitación próxima. En vez de avanzar con nosotras, el guardia nos indica con una seña que esperemos. Momentos después, aparecen más guardias y se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Nos piden que regresemos al pasillo y luego nos encaminan hacia una larga escalera de caracol. Ascendemos por la torre como las trágicas princesas en los libros de cuentos heredados de la familia que mis padres ocultaban en agujeros.

La escalera conduce hasta una grandiosa estancia de piedra con las paredes salpicadas de ventanas con extrañas formas y demasiado pequeñas para colarse por ellas, pero con un tamaño suficiente para ver a través —el tipo de estancia en la que se oculta a una chica—. Por todas partes hay grandes telares de acero como los del vídeo, pero estos están inertes y vacíos. Se hallan conectados entre sí por diversos engranajes y ruedas y por las paredes se extienden tubos que se curvan en torno a las grandes bestias metálicas. Repartidos de manera uniforme por la habitación hay pequeños taburetes acolchados. Me pregunto si habrán dejado salir antes a las tejedoras que trabajan aquí para que podamos utilizar sus máquinas. Las otras chicas señalan los telares y susurran, con los ojos muy abiertos, y me siento de nuevo aislada.

Victoria, con un aspecto tan impresionante como el que lucía en la habitación de los espejos, entra majestuosamente en la estancia, seguida por James y otro guardaespaldas. El otro guardia lleva el pelo casi rapado, pero ambos presentan una perfecta musculatura y resultan sorprendentes y sin duda peligrosos. Victoria se eleva frente a nosotras, con su vestido color carmesí como una mancha de sangre sobre el fondo negro de los trajes masculinos. Quiere intimidarnos, pero me yergo y alzo ligeramente la mandíbula para demostrarle que no está funcionando.

—Buenas tardes —gorjea, haciendo una floritura con los brazos—. Hoy comienzan su viaje para convertirse en tejedoras, y van a pasar su primera prueba. Evaluará su habilidad natural para interpretar el tejido y el control que tengas sobre ella. También proporcionará un beneficio inconmensurable a las ciudades que tienen ante ustedes.

Algunas chicas aplauden el anuncio, sin embargo, yo mantengo la mirada fija en ella.

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes. Lo habitual es que no tengan acceso a un telar de verdad hasta que su destreza hubiera sido confirmada y perfeccionada, pero este año existe la posibilidad de realizar algo de poda preventiva. Sé lo excitadas que estarán ante tal oportunidad —dirige los ojos hacia mí mientras habla—, pero como se explicó en el vídeo de presentación, no todas ustedes se convertirán en tejedoras.

El grupo se agita con inquietud a mi alrededor y el alegre murmullo que lo recorría hace una hora se ha transformado en pánico callado.

—Tengan por seguro que cuando fueron invitadas… —Me río antes de poder evitarlo.

—Isabella, ¿hay algo que te haga gracia? —pregunta Victoria bruscamente, y todas las cabezas se giran para mirarme.

—Me has recordado algo que sucedió hace un tiempo —sonrío, obligándome a mantener mis ojos fijos en los suyos—. Pero, por favor, continúa.

Si las miradas mataran.

—Como iba diciendo… —Victoria no se distrae, sin embargo, creo que yo he llamado la atención de forma innecesaria—. Todas permanecerán al servicio del _coventri_. Muchas de las que fueron descartadas para las tareas de hilado o bordado crewel están bastante contentas trabajando en nuestra fábrica de tejidos o en otros puestos necesarios —Como doncellas y sirvientas—. Aquí siempre habrá un sitio para ustedes —Victoria nos ofrece una meticulosa sonrisa. Muchas de las chicas parecen calmarse, aunque da la sensación de que algunas están sopesando lo que acaban de escuchar.

Continúa—: Uno de los aspectos más importantes del trabajo de hilandera es la retirada de hebras flojas. Cada persona, objeto y espacio de Arras dispone de su propia hebra o, en el caso de un lugar, un fragmento de tejido. Nosotras nos ocupamos del mantenimiento de Arras redistribuyendo, añadiendo y extrayendo estas hebras y fragmentos del conjunto. Si una hebra está floja, pone en peligro a las que la rodean. El tejido es maleable, lo que concede cierta flexibilidad a las ciudades, y a nuestro trabajo, por supuesto. En pocas palabras, algunas hebras son más elásticas que otras. Debemos ser cuidadosas para restaurar y sustituir lo que sea necesario, aunque en ocasiones también es preciso extraer.

Está hablándome directamente a mí.

—La existencia de demasiadas hebras flojas pone en peligro secciones grandes y, como podréis imaginar, eso supone un riesgo para todo el mundo —Aparta la mirada para buscar el asenso de su silenciosa audiencia.

Las demás candidatas asienten con seriedad. Yo no. A mi lado, Irina me golpea el brazo como instándome a imitar al resto y mostrar mi acuerdo.

Nadie hace preguntas. Mueven la cabeza con sincronizada conformidad, como si por qué nos están pidiendo que hagamos estas cosas fuera algo trivial. Lo único que cuenta es obedecer las órdenes de _la Corporación_, porque ellos dicen que son importantes. ¿Es que no sienten ninguna curiosidad por el movimiento continuo de las bandas de tiempo? ¿No quieren saber cómo nos ayudan las máquinas a trabajar? Soy la alumna menos apreciada por Victoria, así que mi situación no es la más adecuada para formular estas preguntas, y a nadie más parece importarle.

—Hoy, cada una de vosotras realizará su primera extracción —nos dice Victoria.

—¿Te refieres a arrancar? —pregunta Irina. Durante un breve instante Victoria tensa visiblemente los músculos de la mandíbula, pero se mantiene serena. Creo que Irina me gusta lo suficiente para hacerme su amiga, como me aconsejó Esme.

—Sí, algunas personas lo definen de ese modo. Yo encuentro el término ordinario —responde Victoria con suavidad, aunque con la mandíbula todavía tensa.

A mí me parece ordinario todo el proceso, pero me muerdo la lengua para no atraer su cólera o la atención de sus embelesadas discípulas.

Victoria hace una seña con la cabeza a James, que se dirige hacia la pared del fondo y pulsa una serie de botones. Las chicas le contemplan, e incluso Irina muestra una expresión glotona al verle moverse. Tan pronto como James introduce el código, unos tapices brillantes y casi transparentes aparecen en los extraños telares de acero que salpican la habitación.

La aparición del tejido es lo único que consigue apartar de James los ojos de las chicas. Muchas exclaman sorprendidas, y una incluso retrocede como si la visión la asustara. Para las muchachas que solo hayan tocado un telar de prácticas en las pruebas, contemplar Arras delante de ellas debe de resultar abrumador. Incluso a mí, que siempre he sido capaz de visualizar la trama, verlo así, dispuesto para nuestro uso, me provoca un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Se puede ver el tejido sin un telar? —la pregunta ha abandonado mi garganta antes de poder contenerla, pero necesito saber hasta dónde llega mi rareza.

James me observa con curiosidad, pero Victoria me mira enojada por la interrupción.

—No, eso es ridículo. El tejido es el tiempo y la materia que ocupamos en este mismo instante. Por supuesto que no se puede ver sin telar —responde con brusquedad.

Excepto que, por supuesto, yo puedo. Pero aparentemente ella no es capaz de hacerlo, y a juzgar por la expresión en los rostros de las demás, ninguna de ellas puede. Soy la única con esa habilidad.

—Esto —continúa Victoria, señalando un amplio y elaborado fragmento tejido con alegres tonos verdes, rosas y rojos— son ustedes.

Las chicas se arremolinan más cerca y se empujan para contemplar la brillante tela.

—Somos preciosas —comenta sobrecogida una muchacha menuda.

—Por supuesto que lo son —susurra Victoria—. El resto de los fragmentos pertenece a diversas ciudades del Sector Oeste. Los telares nos permiten seleccionar y visualizar el tejido real de Arras. Cada día, las hilanderas recorren las zonas de tejido que están bajo nuestra responsabilidad, localizan las hebras frágiles y tramitan las solicitudes de extracción que recibimos a través de las autoridades correspondientes.

Nos muestra cómo ajustar el telar para conseguir una imagen más detallada del tejido. Ante nuestros ojos, el fragmento de Arras que aparece en el telar se transforma de un remolino de colores y luz a la delicada imagen de una casa.

—¿Se puede solicitar una extracción?

—Sí, claro. Los ciudadanos pueden hacerlo a título personal, así como los agentes responsables de la ley. El personal hospitalario presenta las solicitudes de extracción de los individuos con mala salud y los ancianos.

Recuerdo a mi abuela y me pregunto quién enviaría la solicitud de su extracción —desde luego, ni ella ni mi madre—. No estaba tan débil. Me escuecen los ojos al pensar que algún doctor decidiera que había llegado su hora.

—En estos telares aparecen las zonas que requieren mantenimiento. Recorreremos cada uno de ellos y tendréis la oportunidad de identificar los puntos débiles y extraerlos. Aunque los telares nos permiten acercar o alejar la pieza lo que sea necesario, e incluso localizar hebras muy específicas, se necesita cierta habilidad para encontrar la debilidad sin emplear los amplificadores y localizadores.

Me muevo incómoda sobre los tacones y me doy cuenta de que otras candidatas hacen lo mismo. Es pedirnos demasiado, teniendo en cuenta lo novatas que somos.

—No deben asustarse —comenta Victoria de modo tranquilizador, consciente del temor a su alrededor—. Simplemente tienen que utilizar los dedos para interpretar el tejido. Observen.

Victoria se acerca al telar más próximo y desliza un largo y fino dedo por la superficie, de izquierda a derecha, bajando por las pasadas del tejido hasta que su mano se detiene. Cierra los ojos un instante y deja que su mano descanse en ese punto.

—Esta —afirma, y el grupo se queda totalmente quieto— es más delgada que el resto. Está desgastada y vieja. Puedo sentir la presión que está ejerciendo sobre las hebras cercanas. Están realizando un esfuerzo mayor del que les corresponde para mantener el conjunto unido.

Nadie respira mientras Victoria toma un largo instrumento plateado del carrito situado junto al telar.

—No hay más que introducir este extremo —explica mientras inserta cuidadosamente el gancho entre las hebras y con un rápido movimiento rasga la pieza. Del extremo cuelga un hilo brillante que nos tiende para que lo inspeccionemos—. Sencillo.

Siento un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Qué se sentirá al ser extraído? El hilo aún existe, pero ¿dónde está ahora esa persona?

—¿Quién está lista para intentarlo? —pregunta Victoria.

Una docena de chicas se adelantan, se arremolinan, ansiosas de demostrar su valía. Irina me mira, y reconozco el terror reflejado en sus ojos grisaceos. Al menos no soy la única asqueada por esta prueba. Una tras otra, las chicas se acercan y realizan su intento. Una está a punto de arrancar un fragmento entero, pero Victoria la detiene con rapidez. Me pregunto si su error la condenará a trabajar toda su vida como una esclava a merced del _coventri_. Poco después, solo quedamos Irina y yo. Percibo su incomodidad, así que doy un paso adelante, no solo para concederle un instante más para serenarse, sino para acabar cuanto antes con esto.

Victoria me conduce hacia una nueva pieza. El tejido es más elaborado que el de los demás fragmentos que hemos visto hasta ahora: miles de hebras brillantes se enlazan y entretejen en un arcoiris de luz. Algunas chicas lo miran con aprensión. Es mucho más complicado que el resto, pero eso no es lo que me asusta.

—Veamos de lo que eres capaz —dice Victoria en tono alentador.

Alargo la mano y coloco las puntas de los dedos delicadamente sobre la pieza. La sensación es horrorosa. Ya había tocado secciones del tejido antes, pero nunca fragmentos que contuvieran personas. Una corriente eléctrica recorre la tela y me doy cuenta de que lo que estoy sintiendo es la energía de las miles de vidas que descansan bajo mis dedos. A pesar de su complejidad, mi mano localiza de inmediato la debilidad. Es tan leve que no imagino cómo podría extraer la hebra sin dañar las que hay distribuidas a su alrededor. Tampoco comprendo que esta minúscula debilidad pueda suponer una verdadera amenaza para una tela tan grande y tejida con tanta firmeza.

—Está aquí —susurro, y escucho un murmullo impresionado de las chicas que me rodean.

—Muy bien —se limita a replicar Victoria. Blande el gancho como un arma, y percibo el desafío en sus ojos. Debe de saber que esta extracción es innecesaria y, con toda probabilidad, peligrosa pero está claro que pretende someterme a una prueba de nivel más avanzado.

—No es necesario —retiro la mano—. No supone ningún peligro para una pieza tan magníficamente tejida.

—En realidad, esa decisión no te corresponde a ti, Isabella —sisea y me acerca aún más el gancho.

—Extraerla pondría en riesgo a todas las hebras de alrededor. No es necesario —Alzo la barbilla y la miro a los ojos, animándola a desestimar mi afirmación.

—Isabella, no te lo repetiré. Cuando no realizas tu cometido nos pones a todos en peligro —añade, como si me estuviera enseñando a hacer sencillas sumas y restas.

—Y yo te digo que no supone ningún riesgo —reitero. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar a toda velocidad—. De hecho, sería más peligroso extraerla.

—¿Tú crees? —parece realmente interesada en mi opinión, aunque sé que se trata de una farsa—. En ese caso…

Su movimiento es tan rápido que no lo veo venir. Empuña el gancho como una navaja, acuchillando el tejido y desgarrando una sección completa; del gancho cuelgan cientos de hebras brillantes. Hace una seña al fornido oficial.

—Coge estos y los otros para almacenarlos e informa a la tejedora de guardia que necesitamos un arreglo de emergencia —Le alarga el gancho con aire despreocupado. Nadie habla; solo miramos atónitas.

Trato de morderme la lengua, pero el caudal de ardiente ira que inunda mi cuerpo y mis mejillas lo impide.

—Eso era innecesario.

—Les dije que incluso una hebra floja suponía un peligro —Victoria frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza con un gesto de pretendida lástima. O tal vez de remordimiento. Ninguno creíble—. ¿Quieres ser responsable de una tragedia? —me pregunta, paseando la mirada por la estancia. La pregunta es retórica, pero varias chicas niegan con la cabeza—. Si fallamos a la hora de realizar nuestro cometido, comprometemos todo lo que se ha construido —continúa, y mientras me mira, gira un diminuto botón en el lateral del telar.

El tejido que tenemos frente a nosotras, destrozado y roto, comienza a enfocarse. Al principio parece un elaborado pedazo de tela que se despliega sobre la máquina, pero cuando Victoria acerca y ajusta la imagen, se convierte en una ciudad. Es como si estuviera viendo un plano con un agujero. Entonces Victoria gira la rueda otra muesca y se convierte en la vista de una calle; una avenida flanqueada de árboles, muy parecida a la de mi casa, que conduce a un edificio, una escuela. Se ve el arco de una puerta, la fachada de ladrillo de la entrada y luego nada. El resto del edificio ha desaparecido, sencillamente ha sido arrancado, dejando trozos de ladrillo que caen y desaparecen en un abismo. Simplemente, ya no está ahí.

Hasta ahora me había sido imposible comprender el alcance del arrebato de Victoria y ver el tejido en forma de tapiz evitó el enfado que ahora me provoca la imagen. ¿Esto ha sido para darnos una lección? ¿Y qué hemos aprendido? Que Victoria es una psicópata. Sin duda, podría haberlo imaginado. ¿Para esto necesitan la tecnología de limpieza, para borrar las acciones de personas como ella? Tal vez sea a ella a quien necesitamos olvidar.

Victoria mantiene sus ojos fijos en mí, hasta que la insinuación de una sonrisa surca fugazmente su rostro. La brevedad del gesto no permite que nadie, excepto yo, lo perciba.

—Creo que hemos terminado por hoy.

Miro a Irina, que ahora debería ser mi amiga. Al menos la he salvado, aunque solo sea por el momento. Su expresión lo dice todo: no está preparada para esto. Con lo ansiosa que estaba de convertirse en hilandera, está claro que no se esperaba algo así. Aunque para ser sincera, yo tampoco.

—Irina, estás excusada —dice Victoria—. En vista de la situación, no sería justo. —Los ojos color gris de Irina reflejan mi propia alarma—. Siento tu pérdida —añade Victoria con una sonrisa tonta, al tiempo que aprieta el hombro de Irina.

—¿Qué pérdida? —Irina habla tan bajo que Victoria la mira como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Tomo la palabra, con la boca seca.

—Pregunta que qué pérdida.

—Por desgracia —Victoria se recrea en sus palabras—, esta pieza corresponde a la escuela de Cypress.

Irina ahoga un grito y sus ojos se dirigen rápidamente al tejido, tratando de descifrar la brillante telaraña.

—Me imagino que no habrá quedado mucho de ella —comenta Victoria con expresión de disculpa, y luego se vuelve para susurrar algo a James.

—Mi hermana asiste a la escuela de Cypress —dice Irina en voz baja.

Todo el mundo la observa, pero su mirada permanece fija en la pieza mutilada. Algunas chicas se vuelven hacia mí. Cuando Irina alza los ojos, los dirige directamente hacia donde yo me encuentro.

—Tú la has matado.

Estoy casi segura de que lo que espera Victoria es que ahora Irina me mate a mí.

Me preparo para ello cuando un par de manos firmes me agarran del brazo. James me está arrastrando hacia un lugar seguro.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Chicas de verdad siento haberme tardado tanto, no hay excusa suficiente, pero bueno aquí les traje el capitulo, ojala les guste, voy a subir uno seguido a este.**

_naty, _**Gracias por tu review**

**Eso es todo :)**

**Saludos!**

**DaniRainbow**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Gennifer Albin por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**SEIS**

Caminamos rápidamente hasta que llegamos al pasillo de piedra por el que salí apenas ayer. Allí James reduce el paso y relaja la mano con la que me agarra. Levanto la vista y descubro que está sonriendo de forma burlona. Parece muy profesional con su elegante traje oscuro, cuidadosamente afeitado y arreglado. Su salvaje melena rubia y su sonrisita son lo único que traiciona su seriedad. Es más joven de lo que pensé, aunque en nuestros anteriores encuentros yo estaba o medio drogada o medio muerta de hambre. Aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme si es tan peligroso como su jefa.

—¿Me he perdido algo divertido? —pregunto.

—Bueno, tú estabas allí —me asegura James, todavía sonriendo—. Realmente sabes cómo sacar de quicio a Victoria. Nunca la había visto perder el control de esa manera.

—Tienes un extraño sentido del humor. —Pienso de nuevo en la perfecta calma de Victoria, rota por un único y desastroso instante de furia. Pero incluso en ese momento, mantuvo el control, sin alejarse del firme propósito de su ira, que era volver a Irina en mi contra.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —pregunta James.

—No era necesario. Esa hebra era fuerte —respondo sin dudar.

—Pero _la Corporación_ tendrá alguna razón para solicitar su extracción —sostiene James, soltando mi brazo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto, y al instante deseo no haberlo hecho. Estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que le diga será comunicada inmediatamente a Victoria, sobre todo si suena a que lo estoy cuestionando. Pero si James tiene una respuesta a mi escepticismo, no la comparte. Nos detenemos frente a una enorme puerta de roble, y la abre de un empujón.

—¿Te interesa una visita guiada breve? —dice con un ligero brillo en sus ojos verdes.

Echo un vistazo a la celda de piedra vacía y niego con la cabeza.

—He estado aquí antes, pero gracias de todas maneras.

—Te echaré un vistazo más tarde —añade, regresando al pasillo.

—Lo estoy deseando.

—Lo sé —James me guiña un ojo y cierra la enorme puerta.

Lo primero que veo es el aseo. Debo de haber hecho algo para merecer esta ligera mejoría en mi encierro, pero no estoy segura de qué. Aun así, es una pequeña comodidad.

Ahora sé que moriré aquí dentro. Tal vez no en esta celda, pero sí en algún lugar del _coventri_. En la oscuridad, en vez de concentrarme en mi propio destino, pienso en mi madre y en Alice. En esta celda, sin las cegadoras luces y el abrumador colorido del complejo, puedo esbozarlas en mi mente. La manera en que mi madre se iba quitando la pintura de los labios al mordérselos cuando estaba concentrada. O cómo Alice le enumeraba lo que cada chica de su clase llevaba puesto, hasta el color de los calcetines, y quién se había metido en problemas por hablar durante la hora de silencio. La oscuridad me permite imaginar que estamos de nuevo en nuestra habitación, riendo como tontas porque a Lauren la convocaron durante las clases para interrogarla sobre su pureza. Por supuesto, esa parte ya no me parece tan divertida.

Ahora que sé lo lejos que es capaz de llegar _la Corporación_ para demostrar algo, me pregunto qué le sucedería a Lauren. Tal vez se hiciera mejor la tonta que yo. Debería haber supuesto que la pequeña prueba de Victoria no iba tan dirigida a descartar a las chicas débiles, como a probar mi lealtad. Cientos de personas han muerto por mi culpa. ¿Y a quién he «salvado»? ¿A un profesor anciano o a un niño con una enfermedad terminal?

Justo cuando me estoy hundiendo en la más profunda desesperación, la puerta de mi celda se abre con un chirrido. Doy un respingo al advertir que es el extraño muchacho con los ojos decepcionados que me trae la comida.

—¿Tanto me echabas de menos? —bromea, colocando la bandeja cerca de mí. Me he acurrucado en un rincón que parece más cálido que el resto de la celda.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Los suelos fríos de prisión son fetiche para mí.

—¿Fetiche? Vaya palabra —Alza una ceja, desafiándome a explicarle cómo una candidata pura conoce un término como ese.

Quiero decirle que, al contrario que las demás idiotas de risa fácil que hay por aquí, yo he leído un libro o dos pero, sin importarme lo mucho que podría impresionarle, me callo esa información y alzo los ojos. No consigo lanzarle una mirada hostil muy convincente porque algo en la sonrisita que está tratando de ocultar, provocada por mi expresión dolida, me hace sentir tonta, entusiasmada y feliz, todo al mismo tiempo.

Para mi sorpresa, atraviesa la celda y se acuclilla junto a mí.

—Pensé que te había aconsejado que te hicieras la tonta —dice en voz baja.

—Imagina que no te escuché —contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

—Conseguirás que te maten —Su voz suena resignada, como si supiera que me he dado por vencida.

—Ya estoy muerta. Todos lo estamos.

—La muerte es tranquilidad —gruñe—. Esta vida a medias es peor.

Está menos sucio que la otra vez, pero aun así sigue sin afeitarse, mantiene su aspecto rudo, y ni se ha molestado en peinar su desarreglado cabello cobrizo. No se parece en nada a mi padre o a los padres de mis amigas, ni siquiera a los guardias del complejo. Es esa tosquedad lo que le diferencia de los hombres bien arreglados de Arras que conozco. Sin embargo, su penetrante mirada me obliga a contener el aliento cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran.

—Estás mucho más limpio que la última vez que te vi —le digo, y al instante me arrepiento de mi comentario.

—Yo no pierdo el tiempo haciéndome la manicura como otros hombres —responde suavemente.

Supongo que se referirá a James, aunque mi padre también mantenía sus uñas limpias.

—Así que no te afeitas, ni te haces la manicura. ¿A qué dedicas el tiempo?

—Mantengo este lugar en funcionamiento —dice, como si fuera suficiente respuesta.

—¿Y? —insisto.

—Técnicamente soy el mayordomo jefe, lo que significa que sirvo de enlace entre el personal y las hilanderas. Me aseguro de que todo marche bien. Recibí la notificación de que tenías que ser trasladada a los salones y pensé que debía asegurarme de que así fuera.

Me muerdo el labio y asiento.

—¿Qué? —pregunta—. Bueno, supongo que estaba bastante desaliñado cuando nos conocimos, incluso para mí. Había estado arreglando el jardín. Es lo único que hago solo para mí. Me gusta el tacto de la tierra. Es un trabajo honrado.

—Mi abuela tenía un jardín —comento—. Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que se necesitara un permiso. Ella afirmaba lo mismo.

—¡Estúpida Corporación! —exclama—. Apuesto a que luego lo echaba de menos. Aquí dentro tengo suerte de poder saltarme las normas. Todos están demasiado ocupados en controlar el mundo exterior para preocuparse de mí.

—¿Cómo es posible que no estés muerto? —pregunto—. ¿O al menos encerrado en una celda? Todavía no he oído nada de tu boca que no suene a traición.

—Al contrario que tú, yo tengo cuidado de con quién hablo. Tengo un filtro especial para identificar a los traidores —Me ofrece una sonrisa cansada que pertenece a alguien mucho mayor.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

—Porque huiste —responde sencillamente.

—No puedo ser la primera candidata que lo hace —sacudo la cabeza ante la imposibilidad de que nadie más haya intentado escapar del _coventri_.

—No, pero tú eres especial.

—Sí, claro, ¿y cuál es la diferencia? ¿O es que hablas de traición con todas las chicas? —Me doy cuenta de que estoy flirteando con él, y me sorprende lo cómoda que me siento.

—No te han matado —El ánimo juguetón se disipa inmediatamente. Es obvio que no está de broma.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien ser diferente —mascullo.

Ninguno de los dos se ríe.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto después de un instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué no me han matado? Huí. Mis padres trataron de ocultarme. ¿Por qué mantenerme con vida? —pregunto con seriedad y él aparta la mirada.

—Tengo mis teorías.

—¿Y cuáles son? —insisto.

—No estoy seguro de que estés preparada todavía para escucharlas.

—Eso suena algo condescendiente. Decirme solo lo que piensas que estoy preparada para escuchar —exclamo enfadada, tanto por su afirmación, como por su falta de claridad.

—Pensé que te resultaría entrañable que te cuidara —Sonríe de manera burlona y el ambiente de la oscura celda vuelve a relajarse.

—¿Estás tratando de ganarte mi cariño?

—Tengo querencia por los traidores.

—De todas maneras, ¿cómo sabes que soy una traidora? —pregunto—. Tal vez todo el mundo esté equivocado sobre mí.

—Estás en las celdas por segunda vez en una semana y todavía sigues viva —Mira hacia la oscuridad entrecerrando los ojos, como para conseguir una imagen más nítida de mi rostro—. O Victoria está domando a su nueva mascota, o tienes algo que ellos quieren.

—¿Es una pose?

—Victoria sabe mucho de eso —gruñe—. Si pudieras pasar desapercibida y no llamar tanto la atención, tal vez seríamos capaces de descubrirlo, Bella.

—Bueno, ese es el problema —le digo.

—¿Cuál? ¿Tu incapacidad para pasar desapercibida? —pregunta.

—No, que ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en ti?

—Edward Masen —Sonríe abiertamente, incluso con los ojos—. Pero los traidores me llaman simplemente Edward.

—Encantada de conocerte, Edward. —Tiendo una mano, pero me arrepiento al segundo porque el cambio de postura me provoca un escalofrío.

—Toma —Se quita una sencilla y raída chaqueta y me envuelve con ella—. Por desgracia, tendré que llevármela cuando me marche. No sería conveniente que me vieran haciendo regalos a los prisioneros. Desmerecería mi intento de pasar inadvertido.

La chaqueta es suave y huele a humo y a lavanda cortada. Asiento con la cabeza, agradecida por su calor, aunque solo sea unos momentos.

—No deberías estar aquí —digo—. Probablemente me estén vigilando.

—La buena noticia es que no se preocupan de echar un vistazo a las celdas. Poca luz, muros de piedra, ¿para qué? —Hace un gesto a nuestro alrededor—. La mala noticia es que tienes razón. Definitivamente te están controlando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? ¿De qué puedo servirte si ya estoy bajo sospecha?

—Eso es cierto, pero nadie baja aquí, así que nos resultará bastante fácil charlar si logras que te sigan encerrando —señala.

—Por supuesto —asiento—. Pero a eso no me ayudará demasiado el pasar desapercibida, ¿no crees?

—Sí, es un dilema sin solución —afirma—. De hecho, yo estoy aquí únicamente porque James tenía obligaciones de perrito faldero.

—¿James te envió?

—El mismo rubio guapo que te metió aquí dentro.

—Sé quién es y sí, es guapo, pero ¿por qué te mandó a ti?

—Es mi trabajo mantener a las tejedoras contentas y alimentadas, así que el guaperas me envió. Siento decepcionarte, pero por favor dime que tienes suficiente gusto para pasar de él.

—No voy a casarme con él. Simplemente va bien arreglado —aseguro a Edward—, aunque eso suele ser lo habitual en los perritos falderos.

—Buen ejemplo —Edward toca el dobladillo de mi falda entallada.

—Creo que yo no estoy consiguiendo pasar por un perrito faldero.

—Claro que no —añade él—. Así que te recordaré mi primer consejo: hazte la tonta.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Ob-via-men-te —dice alargando la palabra—, pero es importante si quieres seguir con vida. Puede que Victoria tenga intención de utilizarte para algo, pero no es lo bastante sentimental como para tenerte por aquí de manera indefinida.

—¿Por qué?

—En ese asunto vas a tener que confiar un poco en mí.

—Mientras tus razones sean tan vagas y amenazantes como las suyas —mascullo.

—¡Vaya! —Edward frunce el ceño—. Tal vez no esté contándotelo todo, pero mis intereses van en la misma dirección que los tuyos.

Edward se endereza; me quito la chaqueta y se la devuelvo.

—Gracias.

—De nada —responde, sacudiendo la mano mientras se pone la chaqueta.

—Por la chaqueta, no —Hago un esfuerzo para transformar en palabras mis sentimientos—. Por la compañía.

—De nada, también. Sigue mi consejo, Bells —Esta vez la petulancia ha desaparecido de su voz y el apodo cariñoso me envuelve como su chaqueta, suave y agradable. Siento más calor—. Te sacarán pronto. Intenta no meterte en líos.

Edward me deja sumida en la oscuridad y yo continúo esperando, recordando sus palabras. Ha sido excesivamente honesto conmigo. O sabe algo que le empuja a confiar en mí más de lo que debería, o… no continúo. No quiero considerar su otro posible motivo.

Saber que aquí no me están vigilando me tranquiliza. Jugueteo con las hebras del tiempo a mi alrededor. Si al menos hubiera un punto de calor en la habitación, podría tejer un ambiente cálido, o tal vez incluso luz.

La comida que tengo a mis pies está rancia y fría. Un trozo de pan duro y un caldo. Es comida para mantenerme viva y poco más. Podría tejer una mayor cantidad, pero tengo que trabajar a partir de los materiales de los que dispongo, y más comida de esta no supondría una gran mejoría. Luego recuerdo haber prometido a mis padres que no volvería a hacer crecer la comida, y flaqueo.

No hice nada malo. Tenía solo nueve años y no era consciente de mis actos. Supongo que pensé que estaba ayudando.

Cada mes mi madre dedicaba una pequeña cantidad de nuestros racionamientos a golosinas. Nunca daba para mucho y, además, un mes la cooperativa se quedó sin dulces. Mi madre nos explicó que había escasez en los suministros de azúcar y colocó los trocitos de chocolate que quedaban del mes anterior en el armario más alto, advirtiéndonos que los guardaríamos para el cumpleaños de mi padre.

No es que no quisiera reservar el chocolate para mi padre, es que no podía permitir que Alice se metiera en problemas.

Desde que descubrí que era capaz de tocar el tejido de nuestro jardín, lo había estado estudiando, aunque rara vez lo manipulé. Pero cuando Alice regresó a casa llorando porque había llevado un poco de chocolate a clase y la habían pillado, decidí que tenía que hacer algo.

La mayoría de los días, Alice y yo regresábamos juntas de la escuela, sin embargo, aquel día me obligaron a quedarme después de que terminaran las clases. Había estado soñando despierta, algo que mi profesora consideraba intolerable.

—¿Qué pensaría tu jefe si te encontrara contemplando el cielo en vez de haciendo tu trabajo? —Me había preguntado con frialdad.

Mantuve los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras ella me reprendía, y cuando todo acabó, el enfado y la humillación ardían en mi pecho. Y luego, para empeorar aún más la situación, Alice no me había esperado para regresar conmigo.

Cuando llegué a casa, había concentrado mi rabia en Alice por dejarme sola. Estaba tan furiosa que al principio no me di cuenta de cómo le temblaba el labio inferior. Pero al verme, rompió a llorar y mi enfado se desvaneció.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le pregunté en voz baja.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Puedes contarme cualquier cosa —insistí.

Alice vaciló un instante, pero luego empezó a relatarme su día. Entre sollozos, reconstruí lo que había sucedido. Una de sus amigas había propuesto que cada una llevara un trozo de chocolate a la escuela aquel día. Era un juego para ver quién tenía el pedazo más grande, pero la pobre Alice sabía que mi madre no le daría ninguno. Así que lo cogió por su cuenta.

—No iba a comérmelo —me aseguró Alice—. Quería enseñárselo a las demás y luego traerlo a casa. No quería sentirme excluida.

—No pasa nada, Alice —le dije, abrazándola—. Ve a lavarte la cara y veré si puedo encontrar un poco.

Alice volcó toda la intensidad de sus ojos azul claro en mí y vi lágrimas brillando en ellos.

—Pero ya he mirado. Solo queda un trocito diminuto —susurró.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondí encogiéndome de hombros—. Conozco un secreto. Ve a lavarte.

Alice me miró con recelo, pero obedeció.

Tras asegurarme de que mi hermana estaba en el baño, me encaramé a la resbaladiza encimera de la cocina y tomé el último pedazo de chocolate. No quería que Alice me viera manipulando el tejido del chocolate. Estaba aún estirando las hebras para fabricar más cuando mi madre llegó del trabajo.

—¿Qué haces subida a la encimera? —me preguntó—. Y además, estás sucísima. ¿No estarías…? —Se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que había en mi mano—. Ese chocolate es para tu padre —dijo en voz baja.

—No me he comido nada —aseguré, mostrándole los trozos. Había por lo menos el doble de chocolate que antes.

—Vete a tu habitación —me ordenó.

Dejé los pedazos sobre la encimera y me marché sin decir nada. No les conté lo que Alice había hecho, sino que dejé que creyeran que me había comido el chocolate. Y como castigo, me mandaron a mi cuarto, donde esperé hasta que mis padres regresaron a casa a última hora de la tarde. Alice estaba probablemente demasiado asustada para hablar con ellos, así que se quedó en el salón viendo la Continua.

—¿Entiendes por qué está mal lo que hiciste? —me preguntó mi padre mientras se sentaba a mi lado, al borde de la cama. Mi madre permaneció junto a la puerta.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estuvo mal? —preguntó él.

Apreté los dientes un instante antes de responder. Sabía la respuesta. Nos lo habían enseñado en la escuela año tras año.

—Porque no sería justo que nosotros tuviéramos más.

Mi madre lanzó un extraño grito ahogado, como si alguien le hubiera hecho daño físicamente, y al alzar la vista vi que me estaba contemplando con ojos cansados. Apartó la mirada para dirigirla a Alice, que estaba en la habitación contigua.

—Sí, en parte es por eso —dijo mi padre muy despacio—. Pero también porque… es peligroso, Bella.

—¿Comer demasiado chocolate? —pregunté confusa.

Esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar mi respuesta, pero fue mi madre quien tomó la palabra.

—Es peligroso usar tu don —dijo—. Prométenos que nunca volverás a hacerlo.

Su voz tenía un timbre áspero, y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—Lo prometo —susurré.

—Bien —respondió ella—, porque juro que te cortaré las manos antes de permitir que hagas eso otra vez.

Incluso ahora, mientras mordisqueo el pan duro, su amenaza retumba en mis oídos, advirtiéndome de que debo mantener ocultas mis habilidades. ¿Qué importa que _la Corporación_ sepa ya de lo que soy capaz? No puedo traicionar de nuevo a mis padres.

Al día siguiente, cuando al fin alguien viene a verme, no es James ni Edward, sino Victoria en persona. Entra con aire despreocupado en la celda, vestida con un largo vestido negro y con un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos. La luz entra a raudales desde el pasillo y perfila su escultural silueta. Así es como imagino que la muerte vendrá a por mí: con ropa demasiado elegante y fumando.

—Isabella, imagino que habrás notado ciertas carencias en tu habitación —ronronea.

—Definitivamente las he visto mejores —comento.

—Has pasado aquí dos noches —Me recuerda, dando una cuidadosa calada sobre la boquilla metálica del cigarrillo—. Eres un caso peculiar.

Recuerdo lo que Edward me contó sobre las otras chicas a las que habían asesinado. Soy un caso peculiar porque aún respiro.

—Pensé que te gustaría ver esto —continúa, enseñándome un pequeño digiarchivo. Desliza los dedos sobre él y la pantalla se ilumina, mostrando diversos números y gráficos—. Este es el resultado de la insubordinación —murmura, aparentemente divirtiéndose con su pequeño juguete, y me doy cuenta con horror de que me está presentando las cifras de las personas muertas durante la prueba.

—La insubordinación —respondo en voz baja— no tuvo nada que ver con esto.

—Cuando yo te diga que extraigas una hebra floja, tú obedeces —gruñe, abandonando su farsa de tranquila diversión.

—¿O asesinarás a gente? —pregunto sin disfrazar el odio en mi voz.

—Los ejemplos —comienza a decir en voz baja, en un evidente intento por mantener la compostura— son necesarios para mostrar la importancia de nuestro trabajo. Puedes hacerte la víctima, Bella, pero eres tan culpable como yo. Cuando eres incapaz de tomar una decisión complicada por el bien de los demás, pones en peligro a todo el mundo.

—No fue una coincidencia que la hermana de Irina estuviera en esa pieza del telar —la acuso, pero ella ignora mis palabras.

—Parece que no vas a aprender la lección —contesta entre caladas.

—Tal vez yo no sea la única.

Victoria sonríe, esta vez de verdad y no con la sonrisa falsa y deslumbrante que dedica a todos los demás o la perversa mueca que parece reservar para mí. Esta sonrisa revela todas las imperfecciones cuidadosamente disimuladas con el maquillaje —las arrugas, la línea de las encías demasiado evidente—. Es una visión espantosa.

Su rostro recupera la estudiada calma.

—Estoy dispuesta a darte otra oportunidad. No suelo mostrarme tan indulgente.

Imagino a las otras chicas, asesinadas por menos. ¿Se consumieron en una celda o arrancaron sus hebras y las destruyeron?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, pensando en las brillantes hebras que colgaban del gancho.

—¿Qué sucede cuando qué?

—Cuando extraes las hebras. ¿Dónde van?

Victoria sonríe de nuevo. Esta vez con una expresión absolutamente envenenada, no de regocijo.

—Tal vez puedas asistir a las clases de preparación y descubrirlo, en vez de perder el tiempo en una celda.

Me abandona a mis cavilaciones, y en lo más profundo de mi ser tengo claro que no responderán el tipo de cuestiones que yo quiero plantear. Esme ignoraba de verdad la respuesta cuando le hice la misma pregunta durante nuestro primer encuentro. Pero ¿por qué ocultar lo que realmente sucede si la extracción forma parte integrante de nuestro trabajo?

A menos que las personas extraídas pudieran ser salvadas.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La historia NO es mia, la trama es completa de Gennifer Albin ,los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia.**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG,**_

_** Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**SIETE**

_Noto un sabor metálico en la boca y me escuece el labio en el que se me ha abierto una herida al golpear con los dientes. Menos mal que iba a intentar pasar desapercibida —imposible teniendo a Irina en mi grupo de preparación—. _

Victoria me liberó oficialmente hace unos días, poco después de nuestra breve charla pero, aunque dediqué un tiempo considerable a pensar la manera más adecuada de enfrentarme a mi regreso a la instrucción, no logré pasar de la casilla de salida.

Las otras candidatas se mostraron tan frías como Irina; estaba claro que no les había impresionado mi confrontación con Victoria. Resultaba bastante fácil interpretar las miradas que me lanzaban y, de hecho, me recordaban mucho a cómo me trataron las demás chicas durante las pruebas. Pensaban que yo era rara e inútil. Y tal vez tuvieran razón.

A pesar de todo, entré en el taller para nuestra clase de telar con movimientos pesados y sin decir una palabra a Irina. Probablemente nada hubiera cambiado la situación. Resultaba obvio que me culpaba de la muerte de su hermana. Yo era un objetivo mucho más sencillo que Victoria, y mucho menos peligroso.

Por fin estábamos trabajando en telares reales. Después de la desastrosa primera experiencia, nos concedieron tres días a cada una para practicar sobre un tejido artificial antes de permitirnos manipular una pieza real. El tejido falso aparecía sin vida bajo mis dedos, pero era bastante fácil de manejar. Al final de la primera sesión de prácticas, había demostrado mi destreza para realizar alteraciones con bastante facilidad. Sin embargo, por si fuera necesaria otra excusa más para distanciarme del resto, a la mayoría de las chicas no le resultó tan sencillo. Eran hilanderas aceptables, pero su trabajo era descuidado, invertían demasiado tiempo en él, o carecían de la confianza necesaria para profundizar realmente en las tareas.

Cuando finalizamos el periodo de prácticas, a todas se nos autorizó a desarrollar tareas simples como el tejido de alimentos, aunque a Irina y a mí nos separaron del resto. Ambas estábamos trabajando en la meteorología, en vez de la comida… Ojalá esto me hubiera brindado la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Sabía que estaría disgustada, pero no me imaginaba que se abalanzaría sobre mí y me golpearía.

Estoy débil después de pasar varios días en la celda y de alimentarme a base de agua y una comida infame, así que el golpe de Irina me tira al suelo de culo. Me gustaría pensar que me ha pillado desprevenida, aunque nunca he tenido ocasión de probar mi capacidad para luchar. No puedo culparla de estar enfadada y ojalá yo también pudiera darle un golpe a alguien por lo que la _Corporación_ le hizo a mi familia.

—Te prometo —dice Irina, inclinándose hasta que noto su aliento caliente en la cara— que tu vida será una tortura mientras yo esté cerca de ti.

—Es justo —mascullo mientras la sangre resbala por mis encías.

No le gusta mi respuesta. Lo sé porque sus ojos se estrechan hasta convertirse en meras rendijas. Esta situación es ridícula. Una enemistad maquinada enteramente por Victoria.

Cuando me adelanté para ocupar el lugar de Irina en la prueba, mi intención era buena, y no había manera de que yo supiera que aquella pieza contenía la hebra de su hermana.

Pero esto no evitará que siga odiándome.

Irina se acomoda de nuevo en el taburete y reanuda su trabajo, tejiendo con furia.

Debería enfadarme, o al menos indignarme, pero pienso en Alice y en cómo su fino pelo se ondula alrededor de sus orejas. Yo tengo la culpa de lo que les ha sucedido —a nuestras dos hermanas—. Yo empecé todo.

Nuestra instructora, una tejedora mayor y excesivamente entusiasta que no debería utilizar tanto maquillaje, no se percata de nada. Está ocupada revoloteando de una candidata a otra, guiando el trabajo de cada una y ofreciendo aliento. Es una profesora excelente. Siento una punzada y me pregunto cuántas maestras se nombrarían durante el día de asignación en Romen. Entre ellas no estoy yo. Regreso a mi tarea de tejer un breve chaparrón sobre la región noreste de nuestro sector.

Mi telar es mayor que el de las demás chicas y sus engranajes y tubos ocupan todo un rincón de la estancia. Es un telar mucho más moderno, el que por lo general se reserva a la instructora para hacer demostraciones mientras el resto de la clase practica. Los otros telares de la sala son pequeños, algunos están incluso oxidados, pero todos funcionan perfectamente. Se encuentran tan juntos unos de otros que las demás candidatas apenas pueden moverse para trabajar. Irina ocupa uno de estos, lo que supone otra razón más para odiarme añadida a su lista. Suspiro, pensando en la longitud que está adquiriendo esa lista y en lo imposible que resultará congraciarse de nuevo con ella. Pero no puedo distraerme cuando estoy realizando algo que requiere tanta atención.

La meteorología es más complicada que la comida, porque los hilos que componen la lluvia o la nieve deben intercalarse con los que forman las nubes, los cuales se encuentran en las hebras del cielo.

Distribuir víveres es una tarea de alteración sencilla. Las materias primas que hay disponibles se tejen en la cadena de abastecimiento de los granjeros y propietarios de tiendas. Los animales y los cultivos pueden ser criados y cuidados por los hombres, con lo que proporcionan valiosos trabajos a la población, así que lo único que debemos hacer es tejer las materias primas en las nuevas granjas y luego recoger los cultivos para una distribución equitativa por el resto de Arras.

Es una técnica de tejido básica —sacar una hebra, reubicarla en otra pieza y tejer una nueva hebra en la pieza anterior para que crezca —. De este modo se cultivan las cosechas, y los alimentos llegan de las granjas a los mercados. Sin embargo, es un trabajo extremadamente aburrido. Al parecer, más de mil hilanderas en los cuatro coventris de Arras hacen esto día y noche. Doscientas están instaladas aquí, y espero que no me asignen esta tarea. Apuesto que a Victoria le encantaría amarrarme a uno de estos puestos para realizar sencillos añadidos y emplazamientos durante infinidad de horas cada día.

Al menos la meteorología me permite experimentar. Nuestras materias primas proceden de yacimientos concentrados y gestionados en varios sectores, aunque es un proceso que no nos han explicado realmente, excepto para mostrarnos imágenes de enormes taladradoras y grandes fábricas donde se separan y organizan las hebras. Yo tomo los materiales —fibras de pizarra para las nubes de lluvia, oro brillante para la hebra del rayo—, los entrelazo y lo inserto en el lugar preciso de la pieza que aparece en mi telar. Es un proceso gradual en el que se van añadiendo cuidadosamente los elementos para que la tormenta se produzca a la hora predeterminada, cuando los ciudadanos la esperan. La profesora me advirtió de lo mucho que se puede llegar a enfadar la gente si les pilla una tormenta que avanza demasiado deprisa o despacio. Cometer demasiados errores supone ser relegado a algo como la cadena de abastecimiento de alimentos.

Las bandas del tiempo, que nunca paran de moverse a lo largo del telar, hacen desaparecer lentamente los hilos que añadimos. Yo utilizo la materia de reserva para reemplazarlos con tanta rapidez y precisión como puedo. De lo contrario, quedaría un espacio vacío en la zona en la que estoy trabajando. Esto sucedió una vez cuando yo era pequeña y mis padres nos encerraron en la bodega hasta que pasó. No era peligroso, pero cuando tienes siete años, ver cómo desaparece el cielo resulta bastante aterrador. Tuve pesadillas durante semanas.

Me encanta el tacto de las hebras del clima, y trabajar en un telar es mucho menos agotador que tejer con las manos. Nadie más parece tener la habilidad de trabajar sin telar, y yo estoy encantada de seguir usando la máquina. Las nubes de lluvia se hinchan entre mis dedos mientras las añado al cielo y los rayos me producen cosquillas en las yemas. En algún lugar del noreste, los relámpagos comienzan a aparecer en el horizonte, avisando del inminente clima en caso de que alguien se haya perdido el parte meteorológico de la Continua.

Me gustaría detestar este trabajo, pero crear lluvia resulta relajante, e incluso satisfactorio. El tapiz es hermoso: una reluciente y cambiante telaraña de luz y color.

—Bella —Mi instructora me hace una seña para que me reúna con ella en un rincón apartado. Algunas de mis compañeras de clase se dan cuenta, pero regresan rápidamente a las tareas que les han asignado. Sin duda, suponen que vuelvo a tener problemas. Sin embargo, la profesora no es la única que me espera en el rincón. Irina la acompaña, y no parece contenta de mi presencia.

—Me han pedido que las envíe a las dos con el caballero que espera en el pasillo —nos comunica la instructora en voz baja, para que las demás no la oigan.

Irina me mira aterrorizada y sé que estamos pensando lo mismo: ¿nos habremos metido en un lío por pelearnos? Bueno, más bien por ella pegarme y yo recibir el golpe; aunque el principio es el mismo.

—No están en apuros —nos asegura la profesora. Debe de haber notado el miedo en nuestros rostros—. Han avanzado de nivel: ya son hilanderas.

Para mi sorpresa, la noticia me produce una sensación de alivio. Estoy ansiosa por seguir descubriendo las cosas que suceden en el _coventri_. El inconveniente, por supuesto, es que me traslado con Irina. Porque, aunque Edward crea que Victoria quiere mantenerme con vida, yo sé que tanto ella como Irina desearían verme fracasar.

Fuera de la sala de instrucción nos espera James. Hoy viste un traje azul oscuro con finísimas rayas intrincadamente tejidas en la lana. Resulta sorprendente cómo menos de una semana de prácticas en el telar fija mi atención en detalles que antes no habría percibido. Por ejemplo, la delicadeza de la tela y lo bien que se adapta a su cuerpo, ajustándose a la perfección. James se aclara la garganta y yo bajo los ojos a toda prisa hacia el suelo.

—Tengo el honor de acompañarlas a su evaluación. A continuación, serán destinadas a un taller para principiantes y se reunirán con sus mentoras para comentar los cambios que se producirán a partir de ahora —Su tono de voz es cortante e impersonal. Se nota que ha pronunciado este discurso antes, quizá docenas de veces. Así que cuando Victoria está ocupada, lo habitual es que acuda James.

—Irina, están trasladando tus objetos personales a tus nuevas dependencias en la parte inferior de la torre.

—¿Sus objetos personales? —exclamo antes de poder contener mis palabras.

Los dos se vuelven y me miran. Irina entiende al segundo lo que quiero decir, y su rostro adquiere una expresión de regocijo malicioso.

—Por supuesto —sonríe tontamente—. Pudimos traer cosas que significasen algo para nosotras. Ropa, fotos de nuestras familias…

Su disfrute se apaga al pronunciar la última palabra y el dolor contrae apenas su rostro. Me pregunto si alguien del _coventri_ se habrá molestado en descubrir si su hermana ha muerto, aunque estoy casi segura de que la respuesta es sí.

—Cuando se huye, no se tiene derecho a objetos personales —continúa Irina con los ojos brillantes.

—Supongo que no —me acerco a James, alejándome de ella.

—Es como si nunca hubieras existido.

—Al menos, a mí no me han pillado culpando a la persona equivocada —Las palabras salen de mi garganta antes de que pueda tragármelas.

Irina resopla enfadada, pero recobra la compostura rápidamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Crees que soy inferior a ti porque no arranqué ninguna hebra aquel día?

—Creo que no lo hiciste porque estabas asustada y ahora estás dirigiendo hacia mí el enfado provocado por tu actitud y la de la _Corporación_.

—En eso te equivocas —brama Irina—. Fuimos allí únicamente por ti. No trates de negarlo. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero la verdad es que todo fue culpa tuya. Victoria estaba probándote a ti. Y fallaste.

Ahí me ha pillado, y soy incapaz de replicarla.

—Bella —James interviene como si se hubiera perdido toda la discusión—, tú permanecerás en las dependencias que te fueron asignadas previamente.

Me refugio en el hecho de que no tendré que abandonar mi cómoda habitación. Que les den a Irina y a sus objetos personales.

—Como a partir de ahora nos veremos con más frecuencia —continúa James, tomando la mano de Irina—, por favor, llámenme James.

—¿Con más frecuencia? —La noticia me produce un cosquilleo en el cuello.

Él también parece contento por la noticia.

—Aunque van a ser trasladadas a las dependencias de las tejedoras, siguen bajo observación. Durante los próximos meses, serán evaluadas y se les asignará un puesto más permanente.

—¿Se unirán las demás a nosotras? —interviene Irina, preguntando exactamente lo que yo quería saber. Me recuerda la única tarde en que fuimos amigas.

—El resto permanecerá en la fase de evaluación hasta que nos aseguremos de que no hay más tejedoras en el grupo. Algunas tal vez acaben realizando el tejido básico de alimentos, pero probablemente nunca lleguen más lejos.

¿Ninguna hilandera más? No puedo creer que sean capaces de descartarlas con tanta rapidez. ¿Enviarán a las demás a confeccionar ropa o a trabajar en la cocina? Me alegro de pensar que no estaré allí cuando el entusiasmo perpetuo desaparezca de sus rostros. Abandonaron sus hogares con la expectativa de una vida glamurosa, no de acabar cosiendo y limpiando. Pero aun así, estoy agradecida porque no las eligieran. No es conveniente que alguien que acepta unirse al _coventri_ con tanta pasión como esas chicas forme parte de la _Corporación_. Las muchachas complacientes desean agradar a personas como Victoria.

—¿Sabes, James? —ronronea Irina acercándose a él— Todas nos hemos estado preguntando por qué Bella tiene una habitación en lo alto de la torre.

Su respuesta está tan bien ensayada que casi puedo ver cómo se detiene el tiempo.

—Las decisiones de Victoria tienen siempre alguna razón. —Debe de decir eso muchas veces.

Parece que Irina se aplaca. O tal vez sea lo bastante inteligente como para dejar de hacer preguntas.

—Irina, te reunirás con tu mentora aquí —James abre una gran puerta metálica y se desembaraza rápidamente del brazo de Irina. Demasiado rápidamente. Ella se da cuenta y desaparece en el interior de la estancia.

—¿No vamos a practicar juntas? —pregunto con tanta inocencia como puedo, mientras James cierra la puerta.

—No —sonríe de manera burlona—. Por una vez te libras.

Trato de seguir fingiendo expresión de sorpresa, pero mi máscara se desmorona con facilidad.

—Gracias a Arras.

—Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso —James se ríe y me ofrece el brazo. Deslizo el mío alrededor del suyo, sintiéndome un poco rara. Nunca había caminado junto a un hombre de este modo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Intento que mis palabras suenen indiferentes, pero salen demasiado apresuradas.

—Por supuesto —responde alegremente. Me choca lo informal que es su comportamiento cuando no está con Victoria.

—¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

—Es una larga historia —suspira.

—Apuesto a que la mayoría de nosotros tiene largas historias.

—Seguro que sí —afirma—. Se podría decir que escapé de mi casa, y ahora no tengo ningún lugar a donde regresar. En ese momento tenía solo quince años, pero la _Corporación_ me acogió cuando resultó evidente que poseía ciertas aptitudes imprescindibles para convertirme en ayudante de Victoria.

—¿Aptitudes imprescindibles?

—Poseo lo que podría definirse como una… moral flexible —Despliega toda la intensidad de su sonrisa y empieza a caminar más despacio.

—¿Tus padres murieron?

Frunce el ceño de forma apenas perceptible y asiente con la cabeza, pero cambia de tema a toda prisa.

—¿Edward te cuidó bien el otro día?

Por un instante la pregunta me paraliza, pero entonces recuerdo que James le envió para comprobar cómo me encontraba, así que respondo que sí.

—Siento no haber regresado, pero tuve que atender ciertas obligaciones urgentes. Victoria puede tener bastante mal genio, especialmente cuando la desafían.

—Me di cuenta.

—Bella, no quiero tener que mandarte de nuevo a las celdas, así que si pudieras ser un poco más…

—¿Amable? —sugiero.

—Obediente —corrige él, y me estremezco al escuchar la palabra.

—Sé tan bien como cualquiera lo injusta que puede llegar a ser Victoria, pero ella dirige este espectáculo, así que acepta mi consejo —hay cierto tono de súplica en su voz que se extiende hasta sus chispeantes ojos.

Esme me espera en una habitación amplia y bien ventilada. En un extremo, las ventanas ofrecen vistas del patio vallado. Creo que son reales y tengo deseos de extender el brazo y sentir el aire. Las otras miran al mar. Hoy está en calma, como un perfecto reflejo del cielo sin nubes. Estas pantallas han sido probablemente programadas para que me sienta tranquila, y tal vez menos a la defensiva. Frente a los paneles que muestran el mar, hay un pequeño telar de acero.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —pregunta Esme cuando entramos. Sonrío. Imagino que mi mentora solo tendrá unos años más que yo, pero se comporta como una "mamá gallina".

—Fenomenal —respondo simplemente, preguntándome si habrá visto el labio hinchado que me ha regalado Irina.

—Esme, ¿puedes acompañarla de vuelta a su habitación cuando hayan terminado? ¿O prefieres que regrese? —pregunta James desde la puerta.

—Yo me ocupo —responde Esme gentilmente—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

A pesar de lo mucho que aprecio a Esme, me siento decepcionada al no volver a ver a James hoy.

—Sí, gracias, James.

—Ha sido un gran placer —inclina la cabeza ligeramente y luego desaparece.

—Es un poco embaucador —me advierte.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. —No me había dado cuenta.

—No es asunto mío, pero… bueno, no importa —Se inclina hacia mí y le da un tironcito a mi chaqueta entallada—. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos.

—¿Nos hemos quedado sin rímel? —pregunto simulando un gesto horrorizado.

—Por mucho que me guste tu peculiar ironía, debo pedirte que te muerdas la lengua. Has sido invitada a una reunión especial del Consejo.

—¿Qué Consejo? —Me estrujo el cerebro tratando de recordar todos los nombres y departamentos con los que nos han bombardeado esta semana, pero no me acuerdo de ningún Consejo.

—Es una reunión entre la jefa del equipo de instrucción y el embajador oficial del coventri en _la Corporación_.

—¿Aro? —pregunto con aprensión.

—El único e incomparable —confirma ella, conduciéndome de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

—¿Así que Aro es _todo_ el Consejo?

—No, Victoria forma parte de él, pero ella no asistirá a la reunión.

—¿Aro y Victoria componen un Consejo que supervisa todo aquí? Eso explica muchas cosas —digo entre dientes. No puedo evitar pensar en nuestro último encuentro, cuando me obligó a comer en la estación Nilus. Él debía de saber que me iban a encerrar sin comida. No sé si apreciarle u odiarle—. ¿Es por el asunto con Victoria? —pregunto bajando la voz para que los monitores de seguridad no me oigan con claridad.

—Oficialmente, no —susurra ella—, pero por supuesto que sí.

—Estupendo —mascullo, y me pregunto cuál será mi castigo esta vez. Entonces, un pensamiento me detiene en seco.

Alice.

Recuerdo mi último encuentro con Aro de manera un tanto vaga por la inyección de Valpron, pero si aún tienen a mi hermana, tal vez no sea a mí a quien castiguen.

—Bella —Esme me tira del brazo.

No me muevo.

—No estás en apuros —asegura en voz baja.

—¿No? —Teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que he pasado en las celdas, me resulta difícil de creer.

—Vamos —tira de nuevo de mí y dejo que me arrastre.

—Si yo no…

—Victoria —confirma Esme en un susurro.

—¿Por lo que hizo a esa escuela?

—Por muchas cosas —Me mira con el ceño fruncido—. Victoria ha rebasado sus límites en el Coventri Oeste. Ni siquiera me permitió bajar a verte, aunque eso no estaba dentro de sus competencias.

Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste?

—Pensé que ella estaba al frente —digo.

—Tienes mucho que aprender —añade Esme con una sonrisa vacía—. Ahora que eres una hilandera invitada, cenarás con las demás y aprenderás cuál es la jerarquía. Créeme, Victoria no es ni mucho menos un alto cargo de _la Corporación_.

Levanto las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿te importaría explicarme lo de _la Corporación_? Parece que las cosas funcionan de manera un tanto distinta a como nos enseñaron en la escuela.

—Eso es verdad —responde Esme—. _La Corporación_ está compuesta principalmente por hombres, como ya sabes, aunque emplean a las mujeres para numerosas tareas dentro del gobierno. Las hilanderas, por ejemplo. Pero hay otros puestos, como secretarias, enfermeras, ayudantes.

—Como en el resto de Arras —aclaro. Esta información no es tan sorprendente ni interesante.

—Sí, solo que tratan de mantener en secreto la mayor cantidad de información sobre lo que cada _coventri_ hace. _La Corporación_ supervisa nuestras tareas, distribuye las órdenes de trabajo e interviene para imponer disciplina cuando es necesario. En ocasiones, pienso que Victoria espera ascender en los estamentos de _la Corporación_ para poder viajar por los cuatro sectores, de coventri en coventri.

—¿Sería posible? —pregunto.

—Lo dudo —contesta Esme—. No creo que _la Corporación_ permita que una mujer ocupe un puesto con poder político. No obstante, eso no la detendrá, y si tuviera que apostar por una mujer que fuera capaz de eludir la influencia de _la Corporación_ y salir del coventri, sería ella.

—No es que me apetezca que el ego de Victoria crezca sin parar, pero ¿no tenemos ya una posición bastante poderosa?

—Ahí es donde entra en juego alguien como Aro —me explica Esme, apresurando su suave voz para transmitirme toda la información mientras caminamos. Debemos de estar acercándonos a nuestro destino—. Oficialmente es un portavoz que mantiene al público informado de lo que sucede en los coventris y del trabajo que realizamos. La gente piensa que es un amable embajador de buena voluntad que media entre las tejedoras y el pueblo.

—¿Y extraoficialmente?

—Nos mantiene a raya. Tal vez no sea primer ministro, pero tiene tanto poder como si lo fuera. No permitas que te engañe. Para eso está aquí.

—¿Y cómo he acabado yo metida en esto? —pregunto.

—Buena pregunta —suspira Esme. Apuesto a que se está preguntando por qué le habrá tocado ser mentora de la nueva chica problemática.

—¿No te han dicho nada? —No pretendía que mis palabras sonaran como un insulto, pero Esme se muerde el labio como si lo fueran.

—No, no lo han hecho, Bella.

—No nos dicen nada, a ninguna de las dos —apunto—. Así que probablemente sea estúpido preguntar si has descubierto algo sobre mi hermana Alice o mi madre —La pregunta me provoca un estremecimiento de pavor en el estómago.

—Lo siento —responde Esme, negando con la cabeza—. La única persona que podría disponer de esa información ha estado de viaje.

—¿De viaje? —pregunto con sorpresa—. ¿Es un político?

—No, es una de nosotras —dice en voz baja, pero deduzco que no puede añadir nada más.

Dejo de hacerle preguntas aunque tengo la cabeza llena de ellas y Esme me conduce hasta una gran puerta lacada en rojo y la golpea tímidamente con los nudillos. La puerta se abre.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, sin mirarnos a los ojos, un agente vestido con el uniforme negro azabache del Servicio Especial de la Corporación.

—Déjalas pasar —exclama una voz familiar desde el interior de la estancia—. Son mis invitadas.

El agente se retira hacia un lado y entramos en el salón. La iluminación es mucho más tenue que en la mayoría de las estancias del complejo, probablemente por las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que cubren los enormes ventanales. Entra suficiente claridad para que pueda distinguir los lujosos sofás y las elegantes sillas de cuero que se distribuyen estratégicamente por la habitación, aunque la falta de luz natural atenúa el color de los muebles. Aro está sentado junto a una chimenea de mármol, con un puro en una mano y un cóctel en la otra. Va vestido como siempre, con esmoquin, sin embargo, lleva la pajarita suelta alrededor del cuello, sin abotonar.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —pregunta.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo —le recuerdo.

—Seguramente te habrá parecido toda una vida —afirma, inspeccionándome con la mirada—. Bella, te veo… desnutrida.

—Aro, te veo… excesivamente elegante.

—Bien —añade con sorna—. Ahora estamos a la par.

Junto a mí, Esme se mueve inquieta.

—¿Y tú, quién eres? —pregunta Aro, volviéndose hacia ella y entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad.

—Esme —responde en voz baja—. Soy la mentora de Bella.

Tengo que reconocerle que habla con voz tranquila.

—Encantado de conocerte, Esme —responde él, tomando un trago de la copa—. Ordenaré que acompañen a Bella hasta sus aposentos una vez que hayamos terminado.

—No me importa quedarme —afirma ella.

Aro ríe entre dientes como si la sugerencia le pareciera audaz, y niega con la cabeza. —No será necesario.

Con expresión preocupada, Esme franquea la puerta y me quedo sola en la estancia con el embajador oficial del coventri en _la Corporación_.

—Siéntate —me ordena—. ¿Un cóctel?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras —Aro suelta el vaso y, momentos después, alguien aparece entre las sombras para rellenarlo.

Contengo la respiración y aparto la mirada, con la esperanza de que Aro no note mi reacción.

—¿Necesita algo más? —pregunta Edward. Siento cómo el calor invade mis mejillas y, de repente, agradezco las pesadas cortinas.

—En este momento no, pero quédate cerca, por si acaso —replica Aro con tono desdeñoso.

—Con mucho gusto —murmura Edward, pero cuando se vuelve y nuestras miradas se cruzan, su expresión demuestra que no le agrada la idea. Un instante después ha desaparecido de mi vista.

—Así que has estado causando problemas —dice Aro mientras remueve el whisky. Me concentro en el suave tintineo que produce el hielo al golpear el vaso y no respondo—. Victoria ha sobrepasado sus límites, como es habitual —continúa—. Técnicamente es tu superior, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Técnicamente? —pregunto sorprendida.

—¿Es que piensas que solemos dejar vivas a las chicas que intentan escapar de sus casas a través de un túnel?

—¿Y por qué a mí sí?

—La evaluación de tus habilidades en las pruebas dio un resultado espectacular —admite soltando el vaso e inclinándose hacia delante.

—¿Por qué eres la única persona que me cuenta algo? —pregunto recostándome en la silla.

—Bueno, yo sé más que nadie.

—Pero hay personas que saben más de lo que dicen —insisto. El intenso aroma a almizcle de su perfume me está mareando, y soy incapaz de contener los pensamientos que he estado ocultando desde mi llegada.

—Así es —admite—, pero yo tengo mucho más poder. Resulta más fácil compartir secretillos cuando estás al mando.

—¿Y tú lo estás? —le pregunto deliberadamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué contármelo? No tienes más razones para confiar en mí que el resto.

—No, no las tengo —contesta—, pero al contrario que ellos, yo puedo ordenar que te maten.

—Y yo que pensaba que estábamos haciéndonos amigos.

Aro ríe de forma socarrona. —Eres encantadora. Espero no tener que cumplir mi amenaza.

—Por fin, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

Alarga el brazo y coloca su mano caliente sobre mi rodilla. —Podrías ser la chica más poderosa de este lugar si empezaras a jugar tus cartas con inteligencia.

Retiro la pierna y la cruzo sobre la otra.

—Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que Victoria no te mate —afirma, poniéndose de nuevo derecho en la silla—, y tú no me estás facilitando la tarea.

—¿Y si lo hace?

—Arrancaremos su hebra —su voz no trasluce la más mínima tristeza.

—¿Lo sabe Victoria?

—He hablado con ella —asegura—. Por supuesto, eso ha incrementado su odio hacia ti.

—Estupendo.

—Sería más inteligente que dejaras de fastidiar a todo el mundo y comenzaras a preocuparte de ti misma —El tono jocoso ha desaparecido por completo de su voz—. Puedo evitar que te mate, pero hasta que no estés fuera de su alcance, sigues a su merced.

—¿Y cómo lo hago?

—En primer lugar, empieza a hacer tu trabajo, y luego trata de buscar aliados.

—Esme ya me aconsejó que hiciera amigos.

—Vas a necesitar más que amigos —asegura—. Tu única opción es alejarte de las garras de Victoria, y para eso te va a hacer falta alguien con verdadero poder en este lugar.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Tengo a alguien en mente.

Noto cómo sus ojos recorren mis piernas y me enderezo en la silla. Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que Edward se pone tenso entre las sombras.

—Bella, este fin de semana vas a acompañarme en una visita de relaciones públicas por Arras. Tu esteticista y tu estilista están totalmente preparados para cumplir las expectativas, y supongo que tu mentora…

—Esme —le recuerdo.

—Sí —continúa—, ella te informará de las normas de protocolo.

Trago saliva y asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Es sencillo.

—¿Podría preguntarte algo?

—Cada día más educada —Alza una ceja, lo que supongo que es un sí.

—¿Han encontrado a mi madre? —Con la amenaza de muerte aún flotando en el ambiente, parece el momento adecuado para preguntarlo.

—Espera un momento —Ladea la cabeza para conectar su chip comunicador e indica en voz alta el número de una mujer llamada Heidi—. ¿Puedes conseguir los códigos binarios del sujeto Swan número dos?

Mis ojos se mueven a la deriva hacia Edward, que se ha adelantado hasta una rendija de luz. Me regala una sonrisa de labios apretados. Creo que está tratando de apoyarme.

—No, no tengo la secuencia de identidad personal. Era la madre.

_Sujeto_. Me duele escuchar que denomine a mi madre de ese modo.

—Gracias, muñeca —Aro vuelve la mirada de nuevo hacia mí—. Fue localizada durante la limpieza de Romen y eliminada.

—¿Arrancaron su hebra? —Noto las palabras densas en la lengua, y apenas puedo pronunciarlas.

—Es el procedimiento habitual, y mucho más humano que el método que suelo emplear con los traidores.

Aún noto la sangre pegajosa y caliente en el suelo del comedor de mi casa. Sé perfectamente cómo él —y _la Corporación_— suelen ocuparse de ellos.

—Oye —llama a Edward—, avisa al ayudante de Victoria para que venga a recogerla.

Edward lanza un gruñido desde el rincón y teclea la orden en el pequeño panel comunicador.

—Bella, una cosa más…

Clavo mis ojos en él, parpadeando con fuerza para evitar que se derramen las lágrimas que me abrasan la garganta.

—Son actos que se emitirán en la Continua, algo que seguramente ya sabes.

Asiento una vez. Los eventos de _la Corporación_ son de visionado obligatorio en todas las casas. Normalmente consisten en un montón de palmaditas en la espalda y fotografías a los atractivos e importantes políticos que están de visita. Como la emisión de estos programas es automática, mis padres solían dejar que avanzaran mientras nosotras seguíamos con nuestras tareas y actividades nocturnas. Cuando Alice y yo éramos muy pequeñas, chillábamos al ver los elegantes vestidos de satén y las brillantes joyas que llevaban las hilanderas de visita. Ahora me toca a mí.

—¿Recuerdas el trato que hicimos cuando nos conocimos?

Inclino la cabeza con curiosidad hacia Aro y repaso mis recuerdos de aquella noche. Me fastidia lo confusas que aparecen en mi mente las imágenes finales de mi recogida y de la última vez que vi a mis padres, y si pudiera recordar algo más, preferiría que no incluyera a Aro.

—Estúpido Valpron —Ladea la cabeza de nuevo y ladra—: Heidi, el médico jefe durante la recogida de Swan. Manda una petición de extracción.

Ahogo un grito y Edward sale rápidamente de su rincón, pero no se acerca a nosotros.

—¡Cuánta incompetencia! —comenta Aro sin enfado alguno en la voz. Ya ha pasado a otro asunto. Su pobre secretaria probablemente odie su trabajo—. Te dije que tenía en mi poder a alguien a quien querías mucho y que debías interpretar un papel deslumbrante —continúa.

—Qué pena que la hayas hecho desaparecer —digo con un ligero quiebro en la voz.

—No, no me refiero a tu madre —añade él—, sino a tu hermana. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Alice —respondo en voz baja.

—Ha sido retejida y me han comunicado que está a salvo y feliz.

—¿Feliz? —pregunto sin convicción.

—Le realizamos algunas modificaciones.

—¿Quieres decir que la convertiste en alguien distinto?

—En esencia sigue siendo la misma —me asegura.

—Pero borraste de su mente los recuerdos sobre mi familia. Sobre mí. —Siento que se me agotan las lágrimas mientras asimilo esta nueva noticia.

—Una de nuestras mejores tejedoras del Coventri Norte limpió su hebra —añade en tono condescendiente.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —exploto—. ¿Primero cambian mi ciudad y ahora limpian su hebra?

—Es un proceso que empleamos con los individuos de conducta desviada desde hace años. Si un niño muestra predisposición a la violencia o al mal comportamiento, actuamos y cartografiamos su cerebro. Este método nos permite controlar cómo procesa la información el individuo, luego aislamos las zonas problemáticas y localizamos las hebras donde se concentran los problemas.

—Así que puedes ver cómo funciona la mente y almacena los recuerdos, pero ¿qué cambia eso? —pregunto sin mirarle, temerosa de encontrar sus ojos.

—A menudo podemos sustituir partes de la hebra por material artificial o donado. Es una ciencia que todavía estamos perfeccionando —me explica—, pero normalmente consigue muy buenos resultados. Es muy similar a los arreglos de renovación que fortalecen y perfeccionan las hebras de un individuo. Algún día, seremos capaces de controlar por completo ambas técnicas, erradicando los problemas de conducta y asuntos más importantes como el envejecimiento.

Me estremezco ante la idea, pero no me sorprende que alguien como Aro desee controlar el paso del tiempo.

—Si Alice es una persona completamente distinta, no creo que nuestro trato siga teniendo validez. —Doy un rodeo con la esperanza de que me revele algo más sobre el paradero de mi hermana o sobre lo que le ha sucedido.

—Pantalla —ordena Aro, y una explosión de colorido ilumina la ondulada repisa de mármol de la chimenea—. Servicio de localización.

—¿Autorización? —pregunta una agradable voz desde algún lugar en el techo.

—Aro Volturi.

—¿_Sujeto_?

—Swan, _sujeto_ cuatro. ¿Alice? —Me mira en busca de confirmación y yo asiento con la cabeza.

La abstracta imagen se une y oscila, formando lentamente la silueta de una niña. Nos da la espalda mientras camina con otra chica por una avenida flanqueada de árboles.

—Reajuste visual. Reconocimiento facial —ordena Aro.

No es necesario. La muchacha lleva el pelo corto y se le ondula en suaves rizos azabaches detrás de las orejas. Retiro los ojos de la pantalla cuando aparece la imagen de Alice, sonriente, con su nueva amiga. Feliz. Las heridas apenas cerradas de mi corazón se abren de nuevo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

—No ha sufrido ningún daño —confirma—. ¿Tengo acompañante?

—¿Tengo elección? —logro preguntar.

—Por supuesto —afirma—. Aunque… elige bien.

—Te veré mañana —digo en voz baja, mientras contengo las lágrimas en la garganta. Es imposible que me haya oído, pero no me pregunta de nuevo. Agradezco que alguien llame a la puerta. No podría soportar estar a solas con Aro más tiempo.

James entra en la habitación y avanza a grandes zancadas hacia él.

—¿Eres el ayudante de Victoria? —pregunta Aro con petulancia, mirando fijamente el pelo dorado de James.

Él sonríe y le tiende la mano. —James, señor.

Aro se levanta y la estrecha. Luego le agarra el hombro con una mano y le gira hacia mí. —Acompaña a la señorita Swan a su habitación. ¡Ah! Y, ¿James?

—¿Sí, señor?

—Mantén las manos quietas.

—Por supuesto —asiente inmediatamente.

Aro libera el hombro de James y se vuelve hacia el rincón.

—Tráeme la comida aquí y ordena que mi megavehículo me recoja en una hora —ordena a Edward.

—Señor —Edward hace una reverencia y atraviesa la habitación para salir. Al pasar, se atreve a mirarme. Junto a mí, James se irrita ante la aparición de Edward. No le hubiera etiquetado de elitista.

—¿Señorita Swan? —James me ofrece el brazo una vez que Edward ha pasado.

Consigo alcanzar el pasillo antes de empezar a llorar sin control.

—Vaya —James me da unas palmaditas en la mano—. El embajador Volturi también produce ese efecto en mí.

—Lo siento —susurro y le ofrezco la sonrisa más amplia que puedo.

—No te disculpes —dice él—. Es agradable estar con alguien que muestra más de dos emociones, y si tengo que soportar la cólera de Victoria más tarde, tu compañía también puede resultarme agradable.

—¿Se va a enfadar Victoria? —pregunto entre sollozos.

—Aro es un cabrón. Me mandó a llamar para ponerla en su lugar, para recordarle quién está al mando. Quiero decir, pretendió no conocerme y me ha visto al menos diez veces.

—Pero te mostraste muy amable cuando no se acordó de tu nombre.

—Reaccionar de forma grosera no te conduce a ninguna parte —afirma James. Su tono es coloquial, pero estoy segura de que se trata de una advertencia.

Me deja llorar durante gran parte del recorrido de regreso por los pasillos y en el ascensor metálico me alarga un delicado pañuelo de hilo.

—Gracias.

Asiente con la cabeza.

En la puerta quiero devolvérselo.

—Guárdalo —dice, apretándolo contra mi mano—. Tengo la sensación de que vas a necesitarlo más que yo.

Ojalá pudiera asegurarle que se equivoca.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

**Ojala les guste **

**Ahh chicas ¿odian a Aro tanto como Pichi y yo? Argh!**

**Bueno ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

_Tahirizhita grey pattz__**, **__saraygarcia08 _**gracias inmensamente y a **_paula_ **gracias por tu review, pero no me puedo llevar todo el crédito ya que esto es solo una adaptación, pero me alegra que te gustara :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**__****Disclaimer: La historia NO es mia, la trama es completa de Gennifer Albin ,los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo adapto la historia.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**OCHO**

Cuando era una niña, me sentaba embelesada en el suelo del baño y contemplaba como mi madre se perfilaba los ojos con un lápiz muy fino y luego repartía colorete rosado sobre sus mejillas. Era la mujer occidental perfecta —atractiva, bien vestida y obediente—; sin embargo, eran las arrugas y las patas de gallo que se le formaban al sonreír lo que más la embellecía.

Día tras día, me convierten en otra persona distinta y me pregunto si la edad dejará alguna vez sus marcas en mi rostro. Ahora tengo dieciséis años y mantendré un aspecto casi perfecto para siempre.

Este pensamiento me ayuda a quedarme dormida por las noches, segura de mi lugar aquí, pero también me produce pesadillas que me despiertan temblando.

Las medias han sido el principal cambio de vestimenta en mi vida. La primera vez que me enfundé el ligerísimo tejido me encantó cómo la seda acariciaba mis piernas desnudas, aunque no tardé en darme cuenta de que dejaban una película de sudor sobre mi piel. La costura se tuerce constantemente en la parte trasera de mis piernas y las medias se me caen sin parar. Mantener el aspecto adecuado ha dejado de resultar glamuroso, y ahora que voy a viajar con Aro Volturi, es incluso peor.

Desde su visita, he dedicado poco tiempo o nada a tejer; en vez de trabajar, me han estado arreglando, midiendo y enseñando normas de protocolo. Todo esto me está impidiendo emplear mi habilidad como hilandera, y también me está dejando mucho espacio para darle vueltas al destino de mi madre y de mi hermana.

La imagen de mi padre en una bolsa para cadáveres está grabada a fuego en mi mente y, aunque lo veo al cerrar los ojos para dormir, al menos su muerte es real para mí. Sin embargo, el pelo rubio de mi hermana y el rostro perfecto de mi madre aparecen sin parar en mis sueños.

Me obsesiono con la nueva vida de Alice mientras colocan alfileres e hilvanan mis nuevos vestidos. A ella le encantaría todo esto de que te tomen medidas para confeccionarte vestidos elegantes. Al menos a _mi _Alice.

La idea de que está viva pero como una persona completamente distinta, me duele como si me hubieran vaciado y dejado demasiado tiempo sin interior. Es excesivo para asimilarlo todo, así que decido contar los vestidos que voy a necesitar. Vestidos para las transposiciones, vestidos para las entrevistas, vestidos para las fotografías...

Vista la cantidad de seda y tul que va llegando a mi habitación, no estoy deseando ponerme ninguno de ellos. Y Esme podría mudarse a mi cuarto.

Se supone que debo conocer a todos los oficiales de _la Corporación_, los nombres de sus esposas, dónde residen y las principales exportaciones de su sector.

Arras cuenta con un primer ministro y luego, en cada sector, hay un ministro de gobierno; cada ciudad dispone de uno también. Los puestos se heredan de padres a hijos, siempre que el hombre tenga un hijo varón. Un oficial de _la Corporación_ jamás puede legar su cargo a una mujer. Es más información de la que aprendí en diez años de escuela, y no me imagino para qué va a servirme. No voy a entablar más que conversaciones triviales.

—¿Me van a hacer un examen? —pregunto a Esme después de la tercera hora de interrogatorio sobre el Sector Este.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Aro y se lo preguntas? —exclama, claramente tan cansada de esto como yo, pero preocupada por enviarme sin una buena preparación.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me dirijo a estos oficiales?

—¿A qué te refieres con dirigirte?

—Sí, cómo les llamo. ¿Se les considera ministros? —recuerdo que muchos de los agentes de Aro se dirigen a él como ministro Volturi, en vez de embajador.

—Tú no deberías dirigirte a ellos en absoluto. —Me mira como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

No me molesto en ocultar mi fastidio. —Entonces, ¿para qué estoy aprendiendo todo esto?

Esme deja escapar un largo y maternal suspiro antes de responder.

—Como acompañante del embajador Volturi, se supone que debes recordarle nombres y datos importantes.

—Espera un minuto —Escapo de las manos de la costurera que está cosiendo en silencio a mis pies y me vuelvo hacia Esme—. ¿Me estás diciendo que debo aprender todo esto para que Aro no tenga que hacerlo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y que no debo hablar con esas personas?

—Solo si se dirigen a ti, y únicamente para entablar una conversación informal.

—¡Increíble! —No estoy segura de si me refiero a las expectativas o a que Esme piense que esto es normal.

—Y hay otro asunto —Esme vacila—. Tu actitud con él es… un tanto familiar. ¿Te ha pedido el embajador Volturi que le llames por su nombre de pila?

—No lo recuerdo. A él parece darle igual.

—Bella —dice Esme en voz baja—, él suele visitarnos una o dos veces al año, y ha informado a nuestro mayordomo jefe de que vendrá al menos una vez a la semana durante el próximo mes... porque está enamorado de ti.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Qué dices? Si solo comí con él. —No me importa que la mitad de la población femenina de Arras estuviera dispuesta a meterse desnuda en su cama, es demasiado viejo para mí. Y todavía no confío en él.

—Le diviertes —continúa ella, ignorando mi comentario—. Solo recuerda que es el único que puede firmar el decreto de ejecución.

Así que lo sabe. No me había preocupado de informarla sobre los particulares de mi reunión con Aro, y había olvidado a propósito mencionar su comentario sobre matarme. Ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones.

—Hasta que te diga lo contrario, llámale embajador Volturi.

—De acuerdo —Regreso al taburete para que la costurera pueda continuar trabajando en el dobladillo.

Esme hace una pausa y toma aire, contemplando mi atuendo un instante.

—Victoria ha solicitado repasar el itinerario contigo.

—Eso va a ser divertido.

—Compórtate —me ordena Esme en un susurro de desaprobación.

Minutos después, Victoria entra en el baño y lanza una mirada crítica al vestido que llevo puesto.

—Interesante elección. —Pretendo no haberla oído.

—La oficina del embajador Volturi me ha teleenviado tu itinerario oficial.

—Estaré encantada de repasarlo con ella —ofrece Esme. Los ojos de Victoria se encienden, pero se ríe de la sugerencia.

—Creo que sería más adecuado que la instruyera alguien que haya asistido a un evento oficial de _la Corporación_ fuera del complejo. ¿Por qué no corres al almacén y seleccionas algunos complementos para ella?

Esme me ofrece una sonrisa comprensiva y desaparece. Una vez que se ha deshecho de Esme, Victoria sabe que estoy a su merced.

—¿Has estado en algún evento de estos? —le pregunto.

—No pensarás que eres la primera tejedora que llama la atención de Aro, ¿verdad? —pregunta Victoria.

Así que ese es su punto débil.

—La verdad es que no me lo había planteado.

Victoria se concentra en su digiarchivo.

—Saldrás de aquí mañana a las siete de la mañana y serás transpuesta a la estación Nilus, donde tendrás una sesión fotográfica con el equipo local de la Continua.

—A mí me trajeron a través de Nilus —le comento, pero Victoria me ignora.

—Desde allí, viajarás a la estación Allia, en el Sector Este, seguida de la estación Herot, en el Sector Sur, y la estación Ostia, en el Sector Norte.

—Da la sensación de ser un montón de trabajo —digo, enfatizando mis palabras con una mueca. Pensaba que así rompería el hielo entre nosotras, pero me equivocaba. Victoria se vuelve hacia mí y me fulmina con la mirada.

—No mereces todo esto. Hay docenas de chicas que harían cualquier cosa por acompañar a Aro sin actuar como niñas mimadas.

Me imagino que ella incluida.

Su cólera se desvanece tan deprisa como ha aparecido.

—En cada etapa participarás en una sesión fotográfica —continúa—. Se te entregará una serie de respuestas adecuadas para las preguntas del equipo de la Continua y solo debes hablar cuando se te pregunte algo directamente. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —asiento—. ¡Ves! ¡Lo he conseguido! —añado fingiendo entusiasmo, pero esta vez Victoria ignora mis burlas.

—En cada parada platicarán con los oficiales de _la Corporación_. Imagino que Esme te habrá comentado lo que se espera de ti.

—Sí —sonrío alegremente—. Cerrar el pico y estar guapa.

Victoria levanta la cabeza de golpe, con un gesto de profundo enfado, pero no me sermonea de nuevo.

—A la mañana siguiente, el embajador Volturi te acompañará a varias sesiones fotográficas y actos programados. Tu equipo de esteticistas será enviado detrás de ti.

—¿Todas ellas?

—Sí —el rostro de Victoria se crispa de impaciencia, lo que revela su edad—, además

de tu guardia personal.

—¡Pero yo no tengo guardia personal! —exclamo.

—El embajador Volturi ha designado a James para que te escolte —añade con tranquilidad.

Soy plenamente consciente del número de tijeras repartidas por la habitación. Victoria no levanta los ojos del digiarchivo, tratando probablemente de no apuñalarme. Parece que James tenía razón al asegurar que Aro desea fastidiarla.

—Por supuesto, Carlisle se ocupará de ti y contará con una ayudante. Aro ha ordenado también que Edwarden Bell le sirva de mayordomo.

—¿Edwarden Bell? —Mantengo el rostro inclinado hacia la costurera que trabaja a mis pies.

—Te atendió en la celda —responde examinando mi rostro—. ¿No te acuerdas de él? Es nuestro mayordomo jefe. Pensé que se había interesado por ti.

—¿El maleducado? —pregunto.

—El mismo.

—¿Por qué va él? —Parece una trampa enviarme de viaje con dos hombres jóvenes, o tal vez Aro sea realmente estúpido.

—Él se ocupa de Aro, digo, del embajador Volturi cuando visita el Coventri Oeste —me explica, consultando la pantalla de su digiarchivo—. El embajador le aprecia, o más bien aprecia su habilidad para elaborar cócteles, y como su mayordomo habitual no está disponible, se lleva al nuestro. Parece que le trae sin cuidado nuestra capacidad de funcionamiento mientras están de viaje.

—No creí que fuera alguien importante —Trato de mantener un tono de voz desdeñoso y superficial, pero soy consciente de lo rápido que palpita mi corazón. No es solo que Victoria se haya percatado del interés de Edward por mí, sino que ahora él también se ha visto arrastrado por este lío.

—No lo es —asegura Victoria mientras regresa al dormitorio.

—Eso pensaba —murmuro para nadie en particular.

Esme acude para ayudarme a hacer el equipaje y mi esteticista principal, Carlisle, le sigue los pasos. Agradezco la compañía. Sé que no podré dormir, como la noche anterior al solsticio de invierno, cuando lo único en lo que piensas es en los regalos. Pero en esta ocasión es el miedo, no los nervios, lo que me mantiene despierta.

Carlisle susurra algo al oído de Esme y ella le responde con un ligero apretón en el antebrazo.

—¿Lista para mañana? —me pregunta, apoyándose en Esme.

Me muerdo el labio y hago una mueca de pánico. Carlisle se ríe y Esme sacude la cabeza, fingiendo enfado.

—Llevo todo el día preparándola —comenta Esme a Carlisle, pero con los ojos fijos en mí—. Más le vale estar lista.

—Si tú la has ayudado, yo no me preocuparía —responde Carlisle, dando una amigable palmadita en el brazo de mi mentora—. Aunque será mejor que yo me ponga en marcha.

Mi esteticista me regala una sonrisa burlona y entra en el baño. Quiere asegurarse de tener todas las herramientas listas para el viaje; este pensamiento vuelve a provocarme pánico.

La mayoría de mis pertenencias serán enviadas con el personal que viajará detrás de mí por las distintas estaciones de transposición; sin embargo, Esme me entrega una pequeña caja roja atada con un lazo de satén blanco. Me recuerda los regalos que mis padres me traían a la habitación cada año en mi cumpleaños. No pude disfrutar del perfume que compraron para el último, un regalo para celebrar mi décimosexto cumpleaños y la promesa de mi ansiada desestimación en las pruebas.

Lanzo exclamaciones de sorpresa mientras abro el regalo de Esme, aunque debo contener el dolor hueco que provoca en mi pecho. Es un digiarchivo.

—Para tus transposiciones —dice mientras me muestra cómo encenderlo—. Sé que te mareas, así que pensé que esto podría distraerte. Incluye toda la información que necesitas.

Toco suavemente la pantalla y aparecen diversas opciones de ocio: catálogos de cosméticos y ropa, vídeos de la Continua y el último _Boletín _de la Corporación.

—¡Gracias! —exclamo realmente contenta con el regalo. Aunque he visto a personas como Victoria usando estos aparatos, en Romen solo podían permitírselos los hombres de negocios de rango superior y fuera del coventri jamás vi a una mujer con uno. Tener un digiarchivo propio me hace sentir importante.

—También te permitirá comunicarte directamente con el embajador Volturi —añade Esme deslizando el dedo para seleccionar la opción de compatibilidad con chip comunicador—. Él quería que te implantáramos un chip comunicador, pero Victoria se puso furiosa.

Por primera vez agradezco los celos de Victoria.

—¿Aro quería que yo tuviera un chip comunicador?

—Lleva años presionando para que se dote a las hilanderas de esa tecnología —me explica—. Asegura que permitiría una respuesta más rápida ante amenazas inminentes en Arras.

—¿Y tiene razón?

—No. Disponemos de tejedoras de guardia a todas horas. A él le interesa más mantenernos vigiladas.

Trato de ocultar mi sorpresa ante tanta sinceridad. A pesar de su amabilidad, Esme rara vez me habla con esta franqueza.

—¿Por qué se negó Victoria?

—No te preocupes —me asegura y ríe—, no está reconsiderando su relación. No consiguió el visto bueno de Loricel, así que sugerí esto.

—¿Loricel? —pregunto mientras repaso los archivos.

—Ella es la única persona del coventri que le niega algo a Aro.

Bajo el digiarchivo y presto más atención. —¿Quién es?

—La maestra de crewel.

—¿Como tú? —pregunto, recordando las distintas obligaciones de Esme.

—No, yo no soy ni mucho menos como ella —admite—. Simplemente la ayudo en determinados proyectos.

—Pero hay más de una maestra de crewel, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no —dice recostándose sobre un cojín en el suelo—. Las verdaderas maestras de crewel son muy escasas. Loricel es la única de Arras.

—¿La única? —dejo de caminar de un lado a otro y me siento junto a ella.

—El bordado crewel es pura creación. Las maestras de crewel hacen más que tejer la tela de Arras. Ellas pueden recopilar los materiales para crearla. Y solo ellas pueden ver la trama de las materia primas —Esme me mira fijamente—. Arras sobrevive gracias a Loricel. Las hilanderas no tendrían nada que tejer si no fuera por su don especial.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunto sintiendo cómo se me encoge el estómago. Todos los años ocultando y mintiendo sobre mi habilidad para tocar el tejido sin un telar, incluso aquí a petición de Esme, cobran sentido ahora.

—Es difícil de precisar, teniendo en cuenta los arreglos de renovación y la medicación —dice Esme suavemente—, pero lleva trabajando más de sesenta años.

Debe de ser una anciana.

—¿Y qué sucederá cuando muera?

—Buscarán una nueva maestra de crewel —los ojos de Esme están fijos en los míos—. Pero hasta ahora no ha aparecido ninguna aspirante adecuada.

—¿Y si no encuentran ninguna? —susurro.

—Arras se desvanecerá.

Examino su rostro en busca de algún signo de tristeza o miedo, pero no hay nada. Si la posibilidad de la muerte de Loricel la asusta, no lo demuestra. De repente, la imagen de Alice riendo con su amiga vaga por mi mente, seguida de un Edward con arrugas en torno a los ojos provocadas por la risa. Sin una maestra de crewel, ellos también desaparecerán. Es una posibilidad que ni siquiera había considerado.

—Aro me enseñó a Alice, ¿lo sabías? —digo en voz baja.

—¿Tu hermana? —pregunta Esme, y yo asiento con la cabeza.

No he hablado mucho de ella desde que estoy aquí. Siento que mi vida está dividida en dos partes: antes y después. Todo lo que precedió a mi recogida es secreto. Una vida pasada que carece de espacio aquí, y aunque Alice siga viva, para mí ella solo existe en ese otro tiempo. La mantengo en mis pensamientos más íntimos, sin embargo, algo en los recuerdos que desfilan por mi mente mientras me preparan para el viaje ansía ser liberado y reconocido.

—Estaba feliz —añado y noto cómo mi voz está a punto de reflejar mi dolor. No le cuento que ahora Alice es diferente, ni lo que le han hecho. Tampoco que mis pensamientos se han transformado de recuerdos en planes, y que la verdadera razón de acceder a este viaje es dejar atrás los muros del coventri y salir al mundo de antes, donde Alice todavía existe, aunque haya cambiado.

—Creo que la transposición te resultará mucho más cómoda esta vez —añade apretando el digiarchivo contra mis manos y obligándome a regresar al presente.

Me asalta el recuerdo de los grilletes del primer viaje y me provoca temblores en las manos. —No me…

—No —confirma rápidamente, leyendo mi pensamiento—. Viajarás en compartimentos de primera clase. El embajador Volturi quiere que estés contenta.

—Todavía no estoy segura de qué he hecho para merecer esto —admito.

Esme sonríe con tristeza. No somos tan estúpidas como para creer que los enormes privilegios de los que estoy disfrutando tengan nada que ver con que los merezca.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué sucede.

Por la mañana acudo a mi transposición en megavehículo. James y Edward me acompañan y el resto del equipo viene detrás. James charla sin parar, sin embargo, Edward permanece en silencio, sentado a mi lado.

James me hace reír, pero siento la tensión en el ambiente en la parte trasera del vehículo: a Edward no le hace gracia que le envíen a recorrer todo Arras. Y tampoco parece encantado con que hable con James.

Mi desaliñado amigo se ha arreglado para la ocasión. Edward está perfectamente afeitado y lleva el pelo peinado y colocado detrás de las orejas. Le roza el cuello de la chaqueta de lana gris.

—¿De qué os conocéis vosotros dos? —pregunto a James, señalando a Edward, quien abandona su actitud de malestar y me mira—. Me dijiste que él te envió… —dejo la frase inacabada, sin querer decir demasiado sobre lo que Edward me contó en la celda, por si acaso _la Corporación_ ha instalado audiotransmisores en nuestro megavehículo.

—Edward es el mayordomo jefe —me informa James—. Como me resultó imposible acudir a tu celda, le pedí que te atendiera.

—Entiendo —comento sin estar segura de que sea tan simple. Edward hablaba como si conociera a James. Como si compartieran algún tipo de historia, y no muy agradable.

—¿Estás nerviosa por la transposición? —pregunta James, cambiando de tema. Con el rabillo del ojo veo que Edward se recuesta de nuevo en su asiento, pero sin dejar de observarme.

—Sí —admito mientras trato de ignorar la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules—. Mi primera experiencia no fue muy agradable.

—Bueno, no fue una experiencia típica —responde James.

—Olvidaba que estabas allí —recuerdo en voz alta.

Él asiente con la cabeza. Si se arrepiente de haber ordenado al doctor que me medicara, no lo demuestra.

—Esme me regaló esto —le digo, sacando el digiarchivo del bolso.

James deja escapar un leve silbido. —¡Vaya regalo!

—¿De verdad? —pregunto con rubor—. Supuse que la mayoría de las hilanderas tendrían uno.

—De eso nada. Victoria tiene uno, pero solo porque forma parte del equipo de instrucción. Esme habrá tenido que tirar de algunos hilos para conseguirlo —continúa James.

—No tenía ni idea —admito.

Durante un breve instante, James y Edward cruzan la mirada, pero lo que quiera que provocara ese gesto no les arranca ni una palabra. La conversación se apaga de nuevo y me siento agradecida de que el recorrido sea corto, porque tengo un nudo en el estómago.

La estación de transposiciones ubicada fuera de los muros del complejo es pequeña y sencilla. James franquea conmigo la puerta metálica doble que da a un pequeño vestíbulo con una silla de terciopelo, en la que me obligan a sentarme. Detrás de nosotros empieza a entrar mi equipo, junto a mis vestidos, bolsos y carritos, abarrotando la diminuta estancia.

Una mujer vestida con un elegante traje azul cielo aparece por el pasillo e intercambia unos breves comentarios con James. Veo cómo él asiente y señala al grupo. Un instante después, ella se acerca y me hace señas para que la siga. Camino a su lado. Detrás de nosotras, escucho cómo James da instrucciones resueltas al resto del grupo para que formen una fila ordenada.

—¿Viajas a Nilus? —me pregunta la mujer con voz inexpresiva, y yo logro asentir con la cabeza. Es mayor, lleva el pelo perfectamente recogido en un sencillo moño, y me guía con la pericia de alguien que lleva toda la vida haciendo esto—. Tu transposición durará alrededor de una hora —continúa, llevándome hacia el interior de una estancia con iluminación tenue e indicándome que me siente en un enorme asiento de cuero colocado en el centro de la estancia.

Alarga el brazo hacia un panel situado junto a mí y escucho el sonido que hace un botón al pulsarlo. Me pongo tensa, esperando que el casco metálico descienda sobre mi cabeza, sin embargo, se desliza una pequeña bandeja de roble sobre mi regazo. Espero mientras la mujer abrocha un largo y grueso cinturón en diagonal sobre mí.

—¿Has sido transpuesta antes? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Sí.

—Perdona mi atrevimiento —continúa—, pero pareces nerviosa. La mayoría de la gente no se muestra tan asustada la segunda vez.

Me encojo levemente de hombros, sin querer contarle que durante mi anterior transposición me encadenaron a la silla.

—No pasará nada —me dice con dulzura—. Te traeré un té —Franquea la puerta y aparece la cara de James bajo el umbral.

—Te veo en Nilus.

—Nos vemos allí —logro articular.

Sigue adelante, seguido de Edward. Nuestros ojos se encuentran un instante, pero no sé qué decirle. Tan pronto como le pierdo de vista, la azafata regresa con un vaso de té helado.

—Es mejor que no bebas nada caliente hasta que estés más acostumbrada a las transposiciones —me aconseja colocando el vaso con esmero sobre una servilleta cuadrada blanca delante de mí.

—Gracias —respondo con sinceridad, y ella me da una palmadita en el brazo al salir. Cuando el recuerdo de la otra azafata acude a mi mente, siento cierta opresión en el pecho.

Después de que la puerta se cierra, la habitación empieza a brillar, desvaneciéndose a mi alrededor. Esta vez, sin el casco bloqueando mi visión, me sorprende lo hermoso que es. Unas hebras de luz dorada se deslizan a mi alrededor y el compartimento se disuelve poco a poco. Saboreo los breves instantes en que todo es tiempo entrelazado con materias primas, como aparece segundos antes de que el tejido forme la nueva habitación.

Me olvido del té y del digiarchivo que aferro con mi mano sudorosa mientras la estancia parpadea y otra la sustituye de forma lenta y elegante. Me recuesto tranquilamente en la silla mientras pasa la hora, observando cómo cada fragmento de la habitación es retejido con mimo hasta que me encuentro en un luminoso espacio rojo decorado con un atractivo diseño dorado. Cuando el último fragmento de la estancia ocupa su lugar, entra una bonita joven.

—Bienvenida a la estación Nilus, señorita Swan —saluda con entusiasmo al tiempo que me retira la bandeja y me desabrocha el cinturón—. El resto del grupo llegará en breve. Por favor, levántese con cuidado.

Tan pronto como empiezo a incorporarme, comprendo su advertencia. Mis piernas se tambalean y tiemblan como si hubiera permanecido sentada durante horas. Agarrándome al brazo de la silla, me obligo a ponerme en pie y respiro hondo.

—Acostumbrarse a esto requiere bastante tiempo —afirma ella—. Al menos es lo que la mayoría de la gente asegura.

Observo a la chica con atención. No puede ser mucho mayor que yo. Probablemente le asignaran este puesto poco después de mi recogida. Este podría haber sido mi trabajo.

—¿Alguna vez lo has probado? —le pregunto.

—Oh, no —se ruboriza. Mientras me ayuda a bajar de la pequeña plataforma, me confiesa bajando la voz—: Mi jefe me dijo que me transpondría a Allia. El director de la estación le debe un favor.

—Bueno —digo, tratando de parecer entusiasmada—, el primer viaje es el más duro.

—¡Lo sé! —exclama con un chillido—. Estoy nerviosa, pero es una oportunidad única en la vida.

Edward me espera en el vestíbulo y la joven azafata me ofrece una amplia sonrisa mientras desaparece por una esquina.

—Resulta agradable ver algo de entusiasmo —comenta con sequedad—. James está comprobando que todo está en orden.

—Estupendo.

No sé qué decirle, así que aprieto los labios en señal de disculpa. Odio fingir que él está por debajo de mí, pero no quiero que nadie haga preguntas sobre nuestra familiaridad.

—Lo sé —susurra.

—Lo siento —Su mirada comprensiva hace que me sienta peor.

—Oye, te dije que te hicieras la tonta.

Asiento con la cabeza y entonces empiezo a tambalearme por el mareo de la transposición. Edward me sujeta con facilidad y siento un hormigueo donde me roza la piel desnuda. La sensación me sube por los brazos y se concentra en mi nuca. Sé que debería apartarme de él, pero antes de poder reaccionar, el sonido de unas pisadas en el pasillo que se abre detrás de nosotros nos separa de golpe. Edward retrocede con indiferencia al tiempo que James aparece a lo lejos.

—Aro se reunirá con nosotros en Allia —nos informa—. Ha surgido un imprevisto en el Sector Este. Bella, ¿necesitas entrar en el tocador? —Sacudo la cabeza, con el estómago de nuevo encogido por la ansiedad. Nunca he hablado en público—. No te preocupes —dice James, ofreciéndome el brazo—. Los reporteros disponen de un máximo de quince minutos. ¿Recuerdas las respuestas?

—Sí.

—Todo saldrá bien —su tono es tranquilizador, pero no consigue calmar mis nervios. James parece el tipo de persona que jamás se pone nerviosa.

Atravesamos la sala de espera de la compañía de transposiciones rumbo al vestíbulo de la estación. Está vacío, a excepción de varios guardias estratégicamente colocados.

—Hoy no está permitido viajar entre las distintas estaciones, salvo a los dignatarios invitados, y contaremos con guardias del Servicio Especial en cada estación —me explica

James.

—Soy una dignataria —exclamo animándome a creerlo.

—Increíble, ¿verdad? —se burla, lo que me ayuda a sonreír un poco.

Edward se coloca a mi lado y me doy cuenta de que me están escoltando, como había visto hacer a James y a otro guardia con Victoria. De pie entre ellos, me muevo incómoda mientras esperamos a que el guardia de la entrada principal nos abra el paso. Tras unos minutos, se aparta para que continuemos.

Sin el habitual tránsito de hombres de negocios, el grandioso vestíbulo de mármol de la estación permanece en silencio, y el único ruido procede de un pequeño grupo de reporteros de la Continua. Tan pronto como nos divisan, reaccionan y se arremolinan a nuestro alrededor. Los guardias los mantienen a cierta distancia y me alegro de tener a James y a Edward a mi lado, sin embargo, cuando James se adelanta para hablar, los guardias son la única barrera entre las cámaras y yo.

—Me han confirmado que han recibido ustedes la asignación de preguntas y ubicaciones. Disponen de quince minutos para grabar antes de la siguiente transposición de la señorita Swan.

El grupo se organiza rápidamente y me enfrento a las preguntas para las que Esme me preparó ayer.

—Señorita Swan, ¿cuál es su privilegio favorito como tejedora invitada? —pregunta un reportero de aspecto infantil con voz entrecortada y profesional mientras un cámara se alza por encima de su hombro.

—La ropa —respondo automáticamente. Intento que mi voz suene desenfadada, pero sé que mis palabras se están emitiendo en directo a todo Arras como parte del viaje promocional—. Es estupendo tener prendas bonitas que ponerse cada día.

—Vaya cambio respecto a los anteriores estándares de pureza, ¿verdad? —interrumpe jovialmente un reportero de mejillas sonrosadas; algunos compañeros se ríen, pero un guardia le empuja hacia atrás y el grupo regresa al asunto que tiene entre manos. No obstante, es suficiente para relajarme.

Me preguntan sobre la comida, mi trabajo, las otras candidatas, y yo recito mis respuestas del modo más natural que puedo, como una buena máquina.

—La última —me susurra James mientras se acerca un hombre de mediana edad con la grabadora adelantada para recoger mi respuesta. Viste un traje azul marino común y corriente, y parece tan aburrido como yo estoy empezando a sentirme. Repaso mentalmente las respuestas preparadas en busca de la correspondiente a la única pregunta que todavía no se ha formulado y espero, lista para regresar a la cómoda silla de mi compartimento de transposición.

—Señorita Swan —comienza con suavidad—, ¿puede decirnos qué le sucedió a sus padres, Charlie y Renée Swan?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Bueno, ojala les gustara, a mi me ha gustado mucho hahaha**

_jpv22 _**Gracias por tu review :)**

**Nos vemos la próxima actualización!**

**DaniRainbow**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: La _****_historia NO es mia, la trama es completa de Gennifer Albin ,los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico de la adaptación_**

_**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**NUEVE**

James coreografía una respuesta con tanta habilidad que le veo ascendiendo a algo más que ayudante personal dentro de poco. Si los otros reporteros de la Continua sentían alguna lealtad hacia ese hombre, no lo demuestran, y algunos incluso le dan la espalda. Edward me toma suavemente del brazo y me arrastra hacia la sala de espera de la compañía de transposiciones, pero veo cómo los cámaras y reporteros se apartan para dejar paso a los guardias. El hombre que preguntó por mis padres no opone resistencia, aunque mantiene los ojos clavados en mí mientras se lo llevan.

—Siento lo ocurrido —se disculpa James, moviéndose para taparme la visión de lo que está sucediendo en el vestíbulo.

"_Hazte la tonta"_. Veo estas palabras en los ojos de Edward.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Me imagino que no recibiría el memorándum de preguntas a tiempo.

—Probablemente —James sonríe—. Aún tenemos que hacer la sesión fotográfica. Creo que ya está todo reorganizado y listo para que salgas.

Le sigo de nuevo hacia el silencioso vestíbulo. El equipo de la Continua se reúne a nuestro alrededor mecánicamente, pero nadie habla. Los flashes de las cámaras y las instrucciones apresuradas de mis esteticistas no logran distraerme del sombrío ambiente que reina en el vestíbulo repleto de ecos. Al volverme, veo a mi lado al reportero de mejillas sonrosadas que bromeó durante la entrevista. Le miro a los ojos y sonrío, pero él aparta la mirada. Puede que estos reporteros no hayan evitado que los guardias se llevaran al otro hombre, pero obviamente se sienten heridos.

Estoy demasiado distraída para disfrutar de la siguiente transposición; sin embargo, esta vez, cuando la azafata me ayuda a levantarme del asiento, no me siento mareada, de lo que me alegro porque Aro me está esperando en la puerta y no quiero que me vea tambaleándome. Inmediatamente me arrastra hacia un pequeño bar situado junto a la sala de espera. Está vacío. Ni siquiera hay camarero, debido a las restricciones en los desplazamientos que ha impuesto el Departamento de Seguridad.

Me siento en un taburete de caoba alto y reposo el brazo sobre el fresco mostrador de madera, sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar.

—Me han dicho que has tenido un encuentro desagradable —comenta, enderezándose la pajarita negra mientras me examina de manera subrepticia.

—Algo así —me encojo de hombros como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

—No ha sido nada —afirma James al tiempo que se acerca a grandes zancadas—. Isabella manejó la situación como una profesional.

—Apuesto a que sí —responde Aro—. ¿Dónde está mi mayordomo?

—Estoy aquí —contesta Edward desde la puerta.

—Bien, prepárame un whisky con soda —ordena Aro. Volviéndose hacia mí y añade—: Sus cócteles son realmente increíbles. Puedo pedirle que te haga uno. Estoy considerando seriamente reubicar a Edward en un puesto permanente. Es el único mayordomo que sabe cuál es su lugar.

Respondo a su sugerencia con una mirada inexpresiva y logro sacudir la cabeza para rechazar la bebida. No me gusta la idea de que se lleve a Edward lejos del _coventri_, y me imagino que a él tampoco le hace gracia.

—Probablemente sea mejor que no bebas. No me gustaría que te presentaras borracha ante los equipos de la Continua.

No tardo en darme cuenta de que la idea de Aro de ajustarse a un horario es distinta a la del resto del grupo. Aparentemente, su programa incluye un cóctel rápido seguido de bromas almibaradas con la azafata de largas piernas que cometió el error de acudir a ver si necesitábamos algo.

Es James quien al fin toma la iniciativa.

—Señor, deberíamos apresurarnos o tendremos que suspender la sesión fotográfica.

—¿La sesión fotográfica? ¿Es que no hicieron suficientes instantáneas en Nilus?

—Sí —le interrumpo, obligándome a parecer dulce—, pero no contigo —incluso yo me asqueo de lo melosas que suenan mis palabras.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Querrán fotografías mías y de mi acompañante —comenta apartando la mirada de la muchacha y apurando la bebida.

—Por supuesto —continúo con voz almibarada—, y además, nosotros tampoco queremos que te presentes borracho ante los equipos de la Continua.

Ya está bien de dulzura.

La cara de Aro pierde la sonrisa, y se abre paso a codazos hacia la puerta del bar.

—Isabella —llama dándome la espalda—, trata de cerrar el pico.

—Por supuesto, Aro —respondo. No debería provocarle de esta manera, pero detesto el modo en que el resto de su equipo se doblega ante él. Me imagino el ataque de pánico que estaría sufriendo Esme en estos momentos.

—Parece que tienes cierta influencia sobre él —susurra James, acercándose a mí.

—Aro y yo nos entendemos —James alza una ceja. Está claro que lo ha interpretado mal—. No te preocupes. Es un asunto sobre una amenaza de muerte.

—Vaya —responde James—, solo eso.

Esta vez, el comportamiento de los reporteros es ejemplar, y me pregunto si los habrán aleccionado sobre lo ocurrido en Nilus. No se producen chascarrillos inocentes ni preguntas sorpresa. La entrevista se desarrolla con tanta precisión como el trabajo en el telar y, aunque la sesión fotográfica con Aro no resulta agradable, dura poco. Desliza un brazo en torno a mi cintura, indicándome que me arrime a él. Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, percibo un olor a antiséptico que le envuelve y diluye el aroma de su colonia. Me escuecen los ojos.

—¡Por el amor de Arras! Sonríe, hermana —exclama un fotógrafo de rostro ancho tras los chasquidos de las cámaras, pero se calla cuando un guardia se aproxima a él.

—Te agradecería que adoptaras una actitud natural —sisea Aro a través de sus perfectas hileras de dientes deslumbrantes.

—Lo intento —respondo de manera forzada a través de mi amplia sonrisa.

—Ya han terminado, señor —le informa James desde un lateral. Aro retira su brazo y se aleja a grandes zancadas a la sala de espera privada.

No nos volvemos a dirigir la palabra, excepto cuando él me ladra que en la siguiente estación que me muestre feliz.

Al llegar la última transposición del día, empiezo a estar aburrida. Comer durante el traslado resulta más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Es difícil mantener la comida en el tenedor mientras la habitación se mueve y resplandece a mi alrededor. Cuando llegamos a Cypress, donde pasaremos la noche, estoy hambrienta y malhumorada. Respondo las preguntas de la entrevista de forma mecánica y sonrío alegremente ante la cámara, pero estoy deseando disfrutar de algo de intimidad en la habitación del hotel antes de que mis esteticistas acudan a vestirme para el evento de esta noche.

Llevo unos veinte minutos en la habitación, aguardando la cena, cuando entran apresuradamente mis esteticistas.

—Confío en que hayas comido algo —señala Carlisle mientras coloca sobre la cama un vestido largo de satén.

—Se supone que dispongo de cierto tiempo para mí —respondo con brusquedad—. Todavía estoy esperando a que llegue la comida.

—Puedes comer mientras trabajamos —me asegura sin mirarme a los ojos—. Siempre que lo hagas con cuidado. Esme quiere que estés lista para salir media hora antes del evento.

—Me tortura incluso a distancia —respondo con un gruñido.

Carlisle me lanza una mirada de reproche.

—Esme se preocupa por ti… —empieza a decir, pero no termina la frase porque llega el servicio de habitaciones.

Mi cena, ganso asado con patatas dulces al curry, tiene un aspecto delicioso pero mientras Carlisle y el equipo me prepara, solo tengo ocasión de tomar unos cuantos bocados. Siempre hay alguien empolvándome o arreglándome las uñas.

—¿Puedo entrar? —pregunta Edward desde la puerta corredera de mi habitación.

—Sí —mascullo mientras Carlisle me sujeta la mandíbula con la mano para depilarme las cejas.

—Estás preciosa —se burla Edward al entrar en la habitación.

—¡Oh, cállate!

Carlisle da un suspiro sonoro y me suelta la cara. Le lanza una aburrida mirada al pasar junto a él para sacar los complementos de los baúles que trajo mi personal.

—Esto tiene buena pinta —dice Edward, señalando el ganso—. Yo pedí pato.

Me ruge el estómago cuando su comentario dirige de nuevo mi atención hacia la comida, y ladeo la cabeza hacia la chica que me pinta cuidadosamente las uñas para indicarle por qué no he podido comer.

—Abre la boca —ordena Edward cogiendo el plato y pinchando unas patatas.

Tomo el bocado agradecida. La comida se ha quedado fría, pero aun así el curry me cosquillea en la lengua.

—Gracias —mascullo con la boca medio llena.

—Es un placer.

Edward permanece a mi lado y, con cuidado, logra pasarme algunos bocados más mientras las chicas continúan con los preparativos. Muy pronto, el hambre acuciante se evapora y puedo disfrutar de los delicados dedos de mis esteticistas que me rizan el pelo y me aplican crema en las piernas con gran profesionalidad.

Con el estómago lleno, ni me doy cuenta de que estoy cansada hasta que la tos irritada de Carlisle me despierta de una siesta espontánea.

—Estás lista para ser vestida—afirma.

Asiento con la cabeza y busco a Edward a mi alrededor, pero ha debido de marcharse cuando me quedé dormida.

—No está aquí —dice Carlisle quien está volteado mientras unas chicas me ayudan a ponerme el fresco vestido de satén.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunto.

—Edward —responde. Aunque no puedo ver su rostro su voz refleja claramente que no se ha tragado mi inocente reacción—. ¿Un mayordomo? ¿ Cuando podrías estar con alguien como James?

—¿O Aro? —sugiere una de las chicas mientras me sube la cremallera.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando —exclamo, notando el calor que sube a mis mejillas.

—Oye, para o echarás a perder el maquillaje —rie Carlisle volteándose—. No seas malpensada. Es un hombre atractivo para ser un mayordomo, y sus ojos son muy verdes como los de James, pero él…

Le lanzo una mirada de _"basta ya"_ y entonces me tiende una pulsera, que me coloco en la muñeca.

—Probablemente sea mejor así —continúa la chica—. Aro se cansa de las mujeres con bastante rapidez y James…

No puedo evitar girarme para escuchar lo que dice de él.

—James es de Victoria —Carlisle termina la frase.

—Por suerte no estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos —afirmo, pero mantengo los ojos fijos en el espejo. En el reflejo contemplo cómo Carlisle y la chica intercambian miradas cómplices.

—Claro, cariño —pero cuando la chica se aleja para coger más complementos, Carlisle me susurra—: Sé todo lo feliz que puedas, aunque solo sea un poquito.

Carlisle se endereza tan pronto como la chica entra de nuevo con mi collar, pero sus palabras se instalan en mi mente. Al observar sus movimientos en el espejo, ágiles, resueltos y sin un atisbo de resentimiento por el puesto que ocupa, espero que sea feliz y deseo poder serlo yo también.

—¿Cuál es exactamente el orden del día para esta noche? —pregunto a James cuando me reúno con él en la puerta.

—Bueno, te has puesto tan guapa para algo —responde. Tengo que aguantar la risa.

—¿Ese tipo de comentarios funciona con las otras chicas? —pregunto, sin ocultar lo que me estoy divirtiendo.

—Claro —responde con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Cómo es que eres tan inmune a mis encantos?

—Años de segregación —contesto, permitiéndome una suave risa.

—Eso normalmente juega a mi favor —admite en un susurro mientras Aro sale de su habitación para unirse a nosotros.

No es que no me guste James. Incluso pienso que es encantador. Tal vez sean los años de inexperiencia con los chicos lo que convierte sus flirteos en algo más embarazoso que atrayente.

—Estás encantadora, Isabella—señala Aro tomando mi mano. Me conduce hacia el megavehículo que nos espera. Me tambaleo sobre mis altos tacones de aguja al salir del hotel, pero James alarga rápidamente una mano para ayudarme a recobrar el equilibrio. Antes de que pueda darle las gracias, ha desaparecido detrás de mí.

Los equipos de la Continua vociferan sus preguntas, pero soy incapaz de ver nada más allá de los constantes destellos de sus cámaras. Me acerco más a Aro en busca de seguridad, a pesar de su repugnante olor. A una parte de mí le encantaría que le inyectaran unas dosis de Valpron en este mismo instante para que todo resultara más sencillo, pero supongo que es mejor así. Tendré que mantener la calma si quiero llegar al final de la noche sin haber metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Aro sonríe de oreja a oreja y llama a muchos de los reporteros por su nombre. Responde las preguntas manteniendo su brazo fuertemente amarrado a mi cintura en todo momento.

Una vez que estamos a salvo dentro del megavehículo, me alejo de su lado y aliso las arrugas que su mano ha dejado en el vestido.

—¿Estás ansiosa por escapar de mí? —pregunta con una expresión dura en sus ojos oscuros.

—Me siento abrumada —admito.

—No te preocupes —me tranquiliza mientras enciende un puro—. Vamos a asistir a una sencilla ceremonia de corte de cinta, a tomar unas fotografías y luego de vuelta al hotel.

No más cenas, ni reuniones, ni entrevistas después de esto. Es un gran alivio.

—Puedo cortar una cinta —le aseguro.

—Por Arras, espero que sí. Después de todo eres una hilandera —mantiene una sonrisa condescendiente mientras forma anillos con el humo.

No sé qué pensar de Aro. Le odio, pero cada vez estoy menos segura de tener justificación para ello. Sin duda, es repulsivo y arrogante, pero de las personas que he conocido desde mi recogida, aunque parezca extraño, es quien más respeto me ha mostrado. Si por respeto entendemos honestidad brutal, claro está.

El megavehículo se aproxima a una multitud. Deben de haberse congregado la mayoría de los vecinos. Me tiemblan las manos de ver tanta gente, lo que va a resultar un problema si tengo que cortar una cinta. Aro abre mi puerta y me ayuda a salir. Hay equipos de la Continua y docenas de personas; sin embargo, noto algo extraño en la muchedumbre.

En todas nuestras paradas, la gente ha reaccionado de manera frenética, tratando de tocarnos o coreando nuestros nombres, pero la población aquí está bastante calmada. Algunos parecen incluso aburridos, como si los hubieran obligado a venir. Probablemente sea así, aunque eso no es nuevo.

—¿Qué vamos a inaugurar en este lugar? —pregunto a Aro mientras nos dirigimos hacia una gran construcción de ladrillo. Busco algo que me revele qué tipo de edificio es, pero los espectadores que rodean la estructura me lo impiden.

—Su nueva escuela —responde, agarrándome el codo y guiándome con firmeza hacia la puerta principal.

Me habría detenido en seco de no ser porque me está impulsando hacia delante con su brazo.

—Voy a cortar una cinta en una escuela —digo, volviéndome hacia él— en Cypress.

Aro mantiene la mirada en el sendero que hay delante de nosotros y no responde. De repente, recuerdo por qué le odio. Así que esta es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Para recordarme lo que he hecho. No me pasa desapercibida la amenaza. Observo a la multitud y me pregunto por qué su actitud es tan plácida. _La Corporación_ debe de haberles atiborrado de mentiras para evitar que se lancen sobre nosotros. ¿Les dijeron que fue un accidente como la historia que nos contó Alice?

Incluso si ha sido así, la gente se muestra demasiado condescendiente. No hay ni una sola persona con el más leve rastro de rabia o dolor en el rostro.

Y entonces me doy cuenta... No saben lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Qué les has hecho? —susurro.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerles nada? —pregunta Aro con inocencia fingida.

—¿Qué piensan que le ha ocurrido a la escuela? —pregunto, negándome a seguir su juego.

—Esa no es la cuestión, muñeca —responde Aro con una sonrisita—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos, sino contigo.

Cuando me dice esto, estamos ya en la puerta y me alarga unas gigantescas tijeras ceremoniales. Por desgracia, son pesadas y poco puntiagudas. Mera apariencia. Pero tal vez, si apunto bien…

La sonrisa de Aro se desvanece y retrocede un poco. No por miedo, sino para advertirme de que ha leído mi pensamiento y que no funcionaría. Otro hombre, por su aspecto un oficial, me impide intentarlo al acercarse a grandes zancadas.

Tan pronto como Aro se gira para hablar con él, se aproxima una anciana que me observa con interés. No es una ciudadana de Cypress. Su piel marchita y su pelo plateado reflejan una avanzada edad pero, a pesar del deterioro provocado por el paso del tiempo, no veo ni rastro del intenso tono dorado y el sedoso pelo rubio que comparten los habitantes de Cypress.

—¿Así que tú eres la acompañante de Aro? —pregunta.

—Sí —respondo, tratando de mantener la barbilla alta.

—Vaya desvergüenza —masculla, mientras me doy cuenta de que es la persona más anciana que he visto jamás. Incluso en Romen, los arreglos de renovación básicos aseguran a todo el mundo una apariencia relativamente joven; sin embargo, la piel de esta mujer está tan arrugada y quebradiza como el papel viejo, a pesar de la capa de maquillaje que lleva puesta. Debe de haber venido con _la Corporación_, o tal vez sea una tejedora del Coventri Norte, pero resulta evidente que no está aprovechando los arreglos de renovación disponibles.

—Carmen, veo que has conocido a mi acompañante —dice Aro al regresar a mi lado.

—Sí, y pienso que es una insolencia —responde ella con gravedad.

—Isabella —añade él—, permíteme que te presente a Carmen. Mantén las manos alejadas porque muerde.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —advierte Carmen— o extraeré tu culo de Arras.

—Tenemos una relación de amor-odio —me explica Aro—. Isabella es nuestra hilandera más reciente. El resultado de sus pruebas de aptitud fue impresionante —le dice a Carmen.

—Así que tú eres la que atrae la atención de Aro. No había mostrado tanto interés por el Coventri Oeste en años —señala ella, entrecerrando los ojos para mirarme con más atención. De repente, sus ojos reflejan un destello de algo (respeto, tal vez), y no puedo evitar devolverle su interés. Esta es la persona de la que Esme me ha hablado a retazos. La maestra de crewel. Por fin conozco a la mujer más poderosa de Arras, y no sé exactamente qué decirle.

Antes de que pueda responder, se acerca un guardia ataviado con el traje de ceremonia de _la Corporación_ y Aro se inclina para hablar con él. Las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor me impiden escuchar sus palabras, pero intento descifrarlas.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —me pregunta Carmen.

—No —respondo, sin distraerme de mi intento de curiosear.

Carmen enarca una ceja, descubriendo un mapa de arrugas en su frente, y se ríe.

—Vaya. Eres exactamente como me habían dicho.

—¿Y cómo? —indago, tratando de que mi voz no refleje la curiosidad que siento.

—Inteligente e insensata —responde—. Resulta una combinación magnífica para entablar una conversación, pero no es lo mejor para mantenerse con vida.

—Ya me lo han avisado.

—¿Te están manteniendo alejada del telar?

Asiento con la cabeza, preguntándome cómo sabe eso, pero luego recuerdo lo que Esme me contó de ella. Como maestra de crewel, Carmen sabe todo lo que ocurre en Arras.

—Están intentando ganarse tu voluntad —me informa—. En primer lugar, tratarán de apelar a tus deseos. Ropa. Poder. Fiestas.

—¿Y si eso no funciona? —pregunto.

—Entonces, lo intentaran con tus sentimientos.

—¿No son lo mismo?

Sonríe y las arrugas de su rostro se suavizan.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis.

—La mayoría de las jóvenes de dieciséis años —continúa Carmen— no conocen la diferencia entre amor y deseo. Así logran que las hilanderas continúen trabajando, y por eso realizan las pruebas a tan temprana edad. Estáis cegadas por la seda y el vino.

—A mí no me interesa mucho el vino —digo con rotundidad.

—¿Y qué es lo que más te importa? —pregunta, pero continúa antes de que yo pueda responder—. Porque irán detrás de eso.

Mi corazón late desenfrenadamente y recuerdo con qué rapidez me mostró Aroa Alice regresando a su nueva casa desde la escuela.

—Mi hermana —susurro para mí misma.

—Echarán mano de los otros primero. A ella la reservarán para el final —asegura Carmen, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No hay otros —digo.

—No estés tan segura de eso. Tal vez tú no sepas quiénes son, pero _la Corporación_ sí.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? —pregunto, sin molestarme en ocultar mi curiosidad. No se parece en nada a lo que esperaba.

—Porque una vez ocupé tu mismo lugar junto a un oficial de _la Corporación_ atractivo y adulador, y nadie me avisó —responde, y las arrugas de su rostro resurgen. Me saluda con una brusca inclinación de cabeza y se aleja a grandes zancadas hasta que desaparece entre la multitud.

—¿Esa vieja bruja te ha asustado? —pregunta Aro, acercándose a mí.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No, no le parece bien que sea tu acompañante.

—Ella no lo permitiría —responde él.

Me veo forzada a sonreír y posar ante las cámaras mientras la multitud de Cypress pulula a nuestro alrededor. Su modo de actuar no resulta en absoluto natural y me pregunto si les habrán administrado Valpron esta noche para garantizar nuestra seguridad. Cuando la cinta cae revoloteando al suelo, le devuelvo las tijeras a Aro.

—Te has salido con la tuya —digo con palabras marcadas. Algo en el desinterés de la audiencia provoca que mi vergüenza resulte más acuciante, como si estuviera sintiendo el sufrimiento que ellos son incapaces de mostrar.

—Oh, todavía no —susurra él.

No me molesto en preguntarle a qué se refiere. Estoy cansada de sus crípticas advertencias y sus bromas, así que me vuelvo hacia la multitud y contemplo la marea de pelo rubio. Los habitantes de Cypress tienen una apariencia muy similar, como Irina. Les debo de resultar un bicho raro con mi pelo caoba.

Y entonces es cuando la veo.

Una cabellera negro azabache que se ondula en torno a sus orejas. Un punto de luz en la oscuridad. Está tan aburrida como el resto. Es, además, una de las pocas niñas que hay aquí esta noche.

La mayoría de ellas murieron.

Creo que a ella la han retejido en una familia más digna. Mis actos la empujaron hasta aquí, junto a una familia que merecía una hija a cambio de la que el gancho de Victoria le arrebató.

Ni siquiera lo pienso. Corro hacia ella y mi reacción sobresalta a la multitud. Los hombres retroceden de un salto y las madres levantan a sus pequeños del suelo. Debo de parecer una loca, volando entre la gente con el pelo alborotado y los tobillos tambaleándose sobre los tacones. Lo único que me importa es llegar hasta ella y nadie trata de impedírmelo. Están demasiado sorprendidos.

Cuando la alcanzo, una mujer la arrastra a su lado. La observo más detenidamente; al contrario que el resto, esta madre suplente me mira con temor. Por su parte, Alice me contempla con expresión curiosa, pero vacía. No hay ni rastro de reconocimiento en sus ojos. De sus labios no brota el saludo entusiasta con el que solía recibirme cada día después de la escuela.

No sabe quién soy.

—Alice —susurro extendiendo la mano, deseosa de que me recuerde.

—Su nombre es Jane —me informa la mujer con voz alarmada—. Es mi hija.

—Se llama Alice —replico en voz baja.

—Mi nombre es Jane —repite Alice igual de sobresaltada que la mujer. Su voz, sin embargo, transmite cierta tristeza. No por ella, sino por mí, por la loca que está susurrando desesperadas mentiras delante de ella.

Una mano cálida toca mi hombro con suavidad.

—Vamos —dice Edward en tono áspero—. Tenemos que irnos.

Le miro, pero apenas le veo a través del velo de lágrimas que trato de contener. Me conduce de nuevo junto al guardia que espera. Aro está por ahí, despidiéndose, pero estoy segura de que ha sido testigo de mi escenita. Del mismo modo que estoy segura de que él ha orquestado todo lo sucedido esta noche.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Edward.

—Sí. La he confundido con otra persona —miento. Por su cara, deduzco que no se lo traga.

—Tengo que echarle un vistazo al embajador Volturi. Nos marcharemos en unos minutos.

Intento que sus palabras me tranquilicen, pero no lo consigo, así que abro yo misma la puerta y me instalo en mi asiento a esperar que Aro termine con su cháchara. Estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos para escapar de esta horrible noche cuando James se desliza a mi lado dentro del megavehículo.

—Tengo que ser rápido —dice.

—Vale —respondo, y la sorpresa me distrae un instante.

—Aro me envía de vuelta al hotel solo.

—¿No vienes con nosotros? —pregunto alarmada.

—No —James me mira directamente a los ojos—. Aro es un hombre poderoso y es absurdo que te aconseje esto pero… si intenta algo, golpéale con la rodilla en la entrepierna.

Abro los ojos de par en par y aprieto los labios para contener la risa.

—Ya lo pillo —logro decir entrecortadamente. Menos mal que James es capaz de hacerme reír en un momento como este.

—Toma —deposita un delgado microdisco en mi mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto, cogiendo el disco con cuidado antes de guardarlo en el bolso.

—Insértalo en la disquetera de tu digiarchivo y te conectará conmigo —me explica—. Avísame cuando regreses.

Me mira intensamente mientras pronuncia estas palabras y siento que se me corta la respiración.

—¿Realmente piensas…? —No puedo terminar la frase.

—Nunca sé qué pensar de Aro —asegura James—. Ese es el problema.

Sin darme cuenta, alargo la mano y agarro la suya. Él la aprieta para tranquilizarme, luego me suelta y sale del megavehículo. Si escapo ahora, podría alcanzarle, aunque tal vez le metería en problemas. Sin embargo, la alternativa —partir sola con Aro— me aterroriza.

—¿Lista para marcharnos? —pregunta Aro, acomodándose en el asiento junto a mí. Demasiado tarde.

—Por supuesto —trago saliva, mientras trato de arrastrar el pavor que atenaza mi garganta.

—¿Qué quería James?

Vacilo un segundo.

—Quería repasar el itinerario de mañana, ya que él regresa al hotel.

Aro me mira pensativo y luego sonríe.

—Atención a los detalles. Me gusta. No tardará en ascender fuera del _coventri_. Quiero enseñarte algo —dice Aro. No se acerca demasiado a mí, y no le culpo. Sin duda, sabe que su plan funcionó.

No hago ningún comentario sobre lo sucedido esta noche; él tampoco. El mensaje me ha llegado con suficiente claridad y no necesito que me lo explique. El recorrido dura solo unos minutos, sin embargo la oscuridad me impide ver a través de los cristales tintados del megavehículo. Cuando finalmente nos detenemos, Aro abre su puerta y rodea el vehículo hasta la mía. El conductor permanece en el interior.

Me ayuda a salir y me enfrento a un cielo casi negro tachonado de brillantes estrellas. Estamos a unos pasos del borde de un precipicio. En la oscuridad, apenas distingo el valle situado a cientos de metros bajo nuestros pies. Más allá, parpadean y tiemblan las luces de diminutas ciudades salpicadas en torno al precipicio.

Aro suelta mi mano y se aproxima aún más al borde. Estirando el brazo hacia el abismo, grita—: ¡Es todo tuyo, Isabella!

Me cubro los brazos desnudos con las manos y tirito con la brisa.

En el camino de regreso, Aro permanece en silencio, sentado en el asiento en diagonal con el mío, y me pregunto si las poses de antes y sus ansiosas manos en mi cintura no me habrán empujado a una conclusión errónea, cuando lo único que quería era enseñarme el paisaje. Pero después de la farsa de esta noche, ya no estoy segura de nada.

Entre contener las lágrimas y la agobiante culpabilidad que me inunda, apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Resulta agotador, y cuando me estoy quedando dormida, la voz de Aro me despierta de golpe. Le prestó atención, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no me habla a mí. Tiene la cabeza ladeada, así que cierro los ojos de nuevo y escucho.

—Conocías la situación en Northumbria desde hacía semanas —dice—. No debería hacer falta tanto tiempo para lidiar con una simple mancha.

Se calla. Me encantaría escuchar lo que le están diciendo, pero las conversaciones a través del chip comunicador son demasiado unidireccionales.

—Ya veo.

Al mirar furtivamente entre mis pestañas descubro que tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Se nos está escapando de las manos. Si no eres capaz de localizar el origen, tendremos que modificar todo el Sector Este —continúa— y, Hannox…

Al escuchar ese nombre me da un vuelco el corazón, aunque no recuerdo dónde lo he oído.

—¿Has descubierto algo sobre el tipo de Nilus?... Sí, como ese asunto se haya extendido… —hace una pausa para escuchar algo que Hannox le está diciendo—. No creo que en este momento sea necesario el protocolo dos, pero comunica a Inteligencia que elaboren un plan.

Sigo observándole a través de mis párpados apenas abiertos, fingiendo estar dormida, cuando se inclina hacia delante y coloca la cabeza entre sus manos. Luego alza la vista y casi se me corta la respiración. Mantiene los ojos fijos en mí un minuto, luego se sirve otro whisky.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les gustara, no saben cuánto odio a Aro ¡Ashhh!**

_Al Guest _**y a **_Tahirizhita Grey Pattz_**, gracias por su review, y para responder la pregunta, obviamente Edward tiene mucha importancia en la historia, pero eso se irá viendo en los siguientes capítulos :D**

**Saludos!**

**DaniRainbow**


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

**Disclaimer: ya saben.. NADA es mio solo adapto.**

**Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, **

**Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**DIEZ **

La mañana aparece veteada de púrpura al otro lado de la ventana del hotel. Es el cielo de verdad, algo que nunca veo en el complejo donde cada vista es una imagen programada. Este es el amanecer que levanta a los ciudadanos de Cypress y, por primera vez desde que lo hice en el megavehículo, cierro los ojos.

Al abrirlos, finjo despertar como lo haría si viviera aquí. Es hora de prepararse para ir al trabajo. Tomaré el tranvía hasta la ciudad y me acomodaré tras un escritorio a esperar la llegada de los teleenvíos y la ración de café. No, estoy preparando las tablillas para la lección de hoy. Hablaré de las estaciones, de cómo cada una tiene su función y se programa cuidadosamente para maximizar su utilidad y alimentar a las tejedoras. Pero la clase se desvanece, sustituida por telares, dedos y muros de piedra. Esta habitación no es más real que mi vida allí; ambas han sido creadas por las tejedoras.

Sigo en la cama cuando una sirvienta entra de forma bulliciosa en la habitación para limpiar.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita —exclama, pero algo en su voz delata que sus palabras no son sinceras; suenan ensayadas. Por supuesto, también podría ser que me esté volviendo paranoica.

—No pasa nada —le aseguro, sacando las piernas de la cama—. De todos modos, ya es hora de que me levante —especialmente si quiero disfrutar de un instante de intimidad antes de que mi equipo de esteticistas acuda a arreglarme para nuestra transposición final hacia el _coventri_.

—Entonces, la dejaré tranquila —sugiere la sirvienta, pero sacudo la cabeza para indicarle que puede quedarse.

No hay mucho equipaje que hacer, así que pido un desayuno ligero a base de magdalenas y té, y me dejo caer en una silla. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tener gente rondando a mi alrededor que ni siquiera me incomoda que la sirvienta esté aquí, poniendo orden. Observo cómo trabaja. Tiene más o menos la edad de mi madre.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? —pregunta la sirvienta amablemente.

—Estoy bien —contesto sin querer revelar la ira que se va acumulando en mi interior.

—Es que… —no termina la frase y una sonrisa avergonzada se desliza por su rostro—. Perdóneme, pero quería conocerla. Ha sido muy grosero de mi parte entrar sin permiso en su habitación por la mañana.

Así que se trata de eso. Otra persona deseosa de ver a una hilandera o pedirle una bendición. No es que me importe, pero provoca que la culpa crezca y amenace con derramarse. Si supiera que yo fui la responsable del accidente que destruyó la escuela…

—Soy Bella —me limito a extender la mano.

—Es un honor conocerla —responde, estrechando mi mano entre las suyas sin dejarla escapar—. Pensé que tal vez conocería a mi hija. Su recogida fue también este año.

—¿Irina? —pregunto a la mujer, y su rostro se ilumina. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que tanta coincidencia ha sido que viniéramos a Cypress a la ceremonia de corte de cinta, como que nos alojáramos en este hotel. La escuela. Alice. Y ahora la madre de Irina. Aro quiere mostrarme las consecuencias de mis decisiones y recordarme lo insignificante que soy sin el apoyo de _la Corporación_. Pero su plan tiene un punto débil: ahora sé dónde está Alice.

—Oh, ¡la conoce! ¿Está bien? —pregunta.

Me esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa cálida y asiento con la cabeza. Tras la pérdida de su otra hija, incluso alguna noticia sobre Irina debe de resultarle un regalo.

—Siento muchísimo lo que ha sucedido —logro susurrar. Una parte de mí ansía contarle la verdad, que yo fui la culpable de la destrucción de la escuela, pero cuando reúno el coraje para enfrentarme a sus ojos, me devuelven una mirada inexpresiva.

—¿Qué es lo que siente? —pregunta con una voz tan vacía como sus ojos.

—Lo de la escuela —respondo alejando mi mano de las suyas.

—Es preciosa —dice automáticamente—. Ojalá hubiera sido tan bonita cuando Irina asistía a ella.

—Pero su hija…

—¿Irina? —pregunta confundida.

—No —respondo despacio, mirándola con atención—. Su otra hija y la escuela…

—Irina es mi única hija —asegura, pero hay algo en su tono de voz que me resulta inquietante. No refleja sorpresa ni jocosidad por mi error; es sencillamente una respuesta automática e indiferente a mi disculpa.

—Debo de haberme equivocado —le digo—. Pensé que Irina me había contado que tenía una hermana.

—Es hija única —afirma su madre y su rostro se ilumina de nuevo—. Mi orgullo y mi alegría.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente con la escuela? —pregunto, menos interesada en los hechos que en lo que ella piensa que ocurrió.

—La han mejorado. Nos convocaron a una reunión en el ayuntamiento, quiero decir, los barrios de niñas… —el tono automático regresa, pero durante un breve instante parece luchar con lo que sucedió en aquella reunión— Bueno, que han mejorado la escuela de niñas. Me parece lógico. Cypress ha aportado más tejedoras que cualquier otra ciudad de los cuatro sectores.

Trago saliva y aparto la mirada.

—Irina lo mencionó —comento en voz baja, con la mente ya ausente de la conversación.

—Se diría que son buenas amigas —afirma su madre con alegría y me siento incapaz de contradecirla—. ¿Me haría un favor?

—Cualquier cosa —respondo, imaginando que me dará algún mensaje para Irina, pero se inclina y susurra:

—Vigílela por mí.

Eso no será difícil.

Esme me está esperando en la estación de transposiciones del Coventri Oeste y me arrastra con ella antes de que Edward o James puedan unirse a nosotras. Me siento fatal por no haberles agradecido que me hayan cuidado este fin de semana, pero Esme apenas puede controlar el temblor de sus manos, así que la acompaño.

—Has sido convocada nada más llegar —me dice.

—De acuerdo —considero si debería hablarle de la conversación que escuché por casualidad entre Aro y Hannox, pero no sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Has vuelto a manipular el tejido sin telar? —me pregunta en voz baja. Su mirada es tan exigente que casi creo haberlo hecho. Está claro que ella supone que sí.

—No —hago una pausa, tratando de recordar si ha sido así—. No, creo que no.

—¿No o tal vez? —insiste.

—No —repito con más confianza—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Has sido convocada para practicar —dice en voz baja.

—¿Con Victoria? —pregunto sin ocultar mi fastidio.

—Con Carmen.

Ahora comprendo por qué Esme está temblando.

—Vaya —comento—. La conocí en Cypress.

—Debes de haberla impresionado bastante —dice Esme.

—Sabía quién era yo —le explico—, y no le pareció bien que estuviera allí con Aro.

—Ella no lo habría permitido.

—Eso mismo dijo Aro. Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Es demasiado viejo para mí —bromeo, tratando de distender el ambiente, pero Esme no se ríe.

—Carmen no aprueba la influencia de Aro sobre el _coventri_. Ella piensa que deberíamos ser autónomas.

—¿Y no lo somos?

—Carmen tal vez, pero el resto de las hilanderas estamos estrictamente controladas por _la Corporación_. Quizá seamos más poderosas que el resto de la población femenina, pero no es suficiente para alardear.

Pienso de nuevo en las órdenes de Aro, en su conversación sobre el protocolo dos, y en la manera en que me ofreció Arras, como si fuera suyo. La voz de Alice resuena en mi cabeza: independencia; las hilanderas tienen independencia. ¿Me lo había creído yo también?

—¿Debería contarle lo que puedo hacer? —pregunto en un susurro.

Esme tiene la mirada fija en mí, pero su mente vaga por otro lugar. Cuando al fin habla, su voz suena tan hueca y distante como sus ojos.

—No. Sé por experiencia que algunos secretos deben permanecer ocultos, incluso para las personas con la mejor de las intenciones.

Examino su rostro en busca de algún indicio que me indique que es consciente de su declaración de principios. Ha sido honesta y no ha hablado en clave, aunque solo haya sido durante un instante. Y aunque no le confieso lo de Aro, o la preocupación de James, o que Edward me estuvo dando la cena, eso nos une más. No puedo negar la existencia de un muro entre nosotras que nos aleja de la total sinceridad, pero ya no estoy segura de cuál de las dos lo construyó. Sin embargo, hay un asunto que me preocupa.

—Hablando de secretos. ¿Por qué no me avisaste del evento en Cypress?

La expresión de Esme lo dice todo: porque no lo sabía.

—¿Qué evento en Cypress? —pregunta en voz baja—. A nosotras no nos llegó la emisión de ninguno.

—No importa —refunfuño, y antes de que pueda seguir haciéndome preguntas estamos dentro de los muros del complejo.

Esme no me da tiempo para quitarme la ropa de viaje, sino que me conduce hasta la amplia estancia que me asignaron el día que me convertí en hilandera. No había regresado a ella desde entonces. La ventana está abierta y las cortinas de gasa revolotean a su alrededor.

Miro el telar —mi telar— con más detenimiento. Está lustrado y parece que nadie lo ha tocado. Los engranajes repartidos a ambos lados permanecen quietos, a la espera de que yo les devuelva la vida. Y junto a la silenciosa máquina, aguarda Carmen.

Siento envidia de su sencillo traje de pantalón color azul marino. No recuerdo la última vez que me permitieron vestir pantalones. Me sorprende también lo poderosa que parece en comparación con la mayoría de tejedoras. No va recargada como las demás.

—Gracias, Esme —dice Carmen.

Esme asiente con la cabeza. —¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

—No, así está bien —responde acercando una de las sillas del taller—. Las pantallas de las paredes están encantadoras, ¿no crees?

Sonrío, sin saber qué decir.

—Hoy quiero trabajar con Bella… en solitario —le indica a Esme, y mi mentora sonríe. Es la primera vez que no parece asustada al alejarse de mí—. Acceso Alfa C —dice Carmen en voz alta cuando Esme ha salido de la estancia.

—Acceso concedido —entona una voz incorpórea desde el panel.

—Apagar monitores de seguridad y audiovigilancia —ordena Carmen.

—Los monitores y la audiovigilancia permanecerán apagados durante una hora.

—Así está mejor —me dice, dando unos golpecitos sobre la silla que hay junto a ella. Me siento y la miro—. ¿Cómo va tu instrucción? —pregunta.

Me ruborizo. Apenas sé encender el telar y nunca he tejido sin supervisión. —No muy bien —respondo honestamente.

—Me lo figuraba. Las prioridades de Aro nunca son las adecuadas.

—Es culpa mía —confieso—. Yo no he facilitado la labor.

—Ninguna maestra de crewel lo hace —masculla.

—Pero yo no soy una…

—Tú eres una maestra de crewel. Desde que tenías ocho años.

Me quedo boquiabierta y soy incapaz de reaccionar. Tenía ocho años cuando accidentalmente agarré las hebras del tiempo mientras jugaba en el jardín. Mi madre me obligó a alisarlas y luego se arrimó a mi padre en la mesa del comedor, hablando con las voces susurrantes que los padres emplean cuando están preocupados. Una escena que se volvió demasiado familiar durante la cena.

—Buscar y preparar a la siguiente maestra de crewel es parte de mi trabajo. Te encontré aquel día, cuando tuviste ese descuido.

—Así que, ¿siempre lo has sabido? —indago apenas en un susurro.

—Llevo mucho tiempo preocupada por mi edad. Soy más competente aquí arriba —afirma dándose unos golpecitos en la cabeza— que cualquiera en este desolado _coventri_, pero mi cuerpo empieza a fallar. Necesitaba encontrar una sustituta.

Recuerdo las noches que pasé practicando para fallar en las pruebas, los túneles bajo mi casa, la bolsa para cadáveres en el comedor, pero nada de todo aquello tuvo sentido porque venían por mí.

—Supe que eras tú hace mucho tiempo —afirma con tristeza—. Sin embargo, cuando tus padres trataron de enseñarte cómo fallar, deseé que lo lograran.

—¿Por qué? —me siento extrañamente perturbada por su confesión. Me ha estado observando durante años y aun así no intervino cuando la situación se complicó la noche de mi recogida.

—Siento lo que le sucedió a tus padres y a tu hermana. No pude hacer nada para salvarlos —Carmen hace una pausa—. Tenía que proporcionarte todas las ocasiones posibles para escapar de esto y eso implicaba sacrificarlos a ellos.

Las lágrimas afloran y amenazan con atragantarme. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de concentrar mi rabia en otra persona y no en la anciana sentada junto a mí.

—Hay cosas que debo enseñarte sin que _la Corporación_ lo sepa, pero la situación está cambiando más deprisa de lo que esperaba —admite con un suspiro.

Como abra la boca para preguntarle qué cosas empezaré a sollozar, así que miro al frente. Carmen se levanta de la silla, se acerca a la pared y teclea, a una velocidad sorprendente, un código en el panel comunicador. Los engranajes del telar empiezan a agitarse casi instantáneamente. Flotan unos frente a otros y a su alrededor serpentean brillantes hebras de luz que se entrelazan entre sí. Las hebras se deslizan sobre la superficie del telar formando un tapiz luminoso.

—Es una pieza sencilla —desliza un dedo por el tejido que tenemos frente a nosotras—. Estoy segura de que se trata de un paciente terminal que está recibiendo cuidados en casa. Su hija nos envió la solicitud.

Extracción. Carmen está aquí para finalizar lo que Victoria inició. ¿Y qué clase de hija presenta una solicitud de extracción? Trato de imaginarme firmando un impreso en el que solicito a _la Corporación_ que arranquen la hebra de mi madre. Sin embargo, aunque deseo alejarme, me acerco para inspeccionar la pieza.

Es un tejido sencillo con hebras largas y gruesas. Casi puedo verlo cuando toco el tejido: una pequeña casa en el campo, sin adornos añadidos por la mano de una hilandera, a la que se ha permitido florecer y evolucionar siguiendo el curso de la naturaleza. Al contrario que la otra pieza en la que tuve que extraer, tejida de forma elaborada con miles de hilos finísimos y únicos, esta es humilde y se compone de filamentos brillantes y toscos.

En una pieza tan austera es bastante fácil localizar el hilo débil, pero a pesar de su fragilidad la hebra es larga y tiene color dorado y cobre. Aunque esté desgastada es gruesa e incluso ahora, mientras se deteriora poco a poco, muestra cierta vitalidad. Si Carmen había imaginado que sería más sencillo que extraer un hilo entre mil en un tejido complejo, se equivocaba. Retirar esta hebra parece casi una violación —un acto antinatural—. Es tal la fuerza vital de esta pieza que todo lo que el hilo toca, a pesar de que intentemos repararlo, quedará irrevocablemente dañado una vez que ese haya desaparecido.

Tomo un gancho plateado del pequeño compartimento que hay en el lateral del telar, lo deslizo bajo la larga y deshilachada hebra y la extraigo con suavidad. Sale rápidamente y los hilos que rodean el hueco parecen abandonados ahora que he retirado su apoyo. La hebra que cuelga del extremo del gancho era el punto de partida de muchos otros hilos. Su pérdida afecta a todos.

No siento nada. Espero que las lágrimas o el vómito abrasen mi garganta, pero permanezco impasible.

—Ahora se puede enviar a reparar —dice Carmen en voz baja.

Asiento con la cabeza y Carmen teclea un nuevo código. El resto de la pieza avanza lentamente por el telar, deslizándose hacia el Departamento de Reparación, donde le darán de nuevo firmeza cerrando el hueco y arreglando los extremos que se han deshilachado por la extracción de la hebra.

—Tú podrías arreglarlo —digo.

—Sí, podría, pero no es esa mi misión aquí. Debes tomar decisiones complicadas, Bella, antes de poder seguir adelante. Las decisiones son necesarias. A menudo entre la vida y la muerte. Es duro decidir salvar a miles si para ello hay que poner en peligro a uno —su voz es un susurro hueco y por sus ojos se deslizan ecos de fantasmas—. Es más sencillo no tener que enfrentarse a algo así. Pero como maestra de crewel, también puedes crear lugares nuevos: océanos, lagos, edificios, campos. Puede ser gratificante —continúa.

Mientras la observo, teclea un nuevo código en el panel comunicador. Un instante después, aparece en el telar un nuevo fragmento de Arras. Está casi en blanco, con un toque verde brillando sobre las bandas doradas; Carmen acciona el botón del zoom para enfocarlo con más detalle. Es una sencilla extensión de terreno. Tal vez un parque o un campo ubicado a las afueras de una ciudad, en cualquier lugar. No hay árboles, ni rocas, solo un valle con frondosa hierba verde. Veo la pequeña bolsa que Carmen lleva consigo cuando la coloca a los pies del telar y me indica con un gesto que la deje sentarse en el taburete.

—Normalmente trabajo en mi propio taller, pero hoy he traído material conmigo —me explica con una amable sonrisa—. Debes familiarizarte con tu propio telar. Yo tengo autorización para ver el tejido en cualquier máquina. Y ahora, una vez que te he mostrado la destrucción, quiero equilibrarlo con la belleza de lo que podemos hacer.

De la bolsa extrae unos carretes de fino hilo azul. Es difícil describir a qué tipo de materia prima se parece. El color de los hilos es una insinuación —la posibilidad de un color más que un tono concreto—, como si supiera que es azul solo porque he visto antes ese color. El hilo es ligero y frío al tacto y cuando lo desenrolla del carrete, lanza destellos y chispas de energía. Es la materia prima que las hábiles manos de las tejedoras cosen sobre el tejido, creando todos los objetos de Arras.

No puedo explicar muy bien cómo se hace, porque parte de mi habilidad proviene del deseo natural de mis manos por tejer. Mi cerebro juega un papel menor en esa tarea. He añadido elementos a Arras antes, pero siguiendo un estricto patrón creado por hilanderas más experimentadas.

Después de retirar cuidadosamente algunas hebras verdes del tejido colocado en el telar, Carmen toma un hilo azul y, tras enhebrarlo en una aguja pequeña y fina, comienza a añadirlo. Trabaja rápido pero con habilidad, retirando el verde y añadiendo el azul con puntadas apretadas. Cuando todo el fragmento ha quedado sustituido, coge otro trozo de hilo y lo cose alrededor. Mi madre bordaba paños de cocina a punto de cruz cuando yo era una niña y la técnica es similar, pero Carmen no utiliza un modelo y su trabajo ilumina la tela. Incluso en su estado abstracto, el tejido resulta impresionante.

—Esto sujeta el nuevo añadido —me explica mientras termina de coser el borde—. Es clave para alterar el tejido de forma permanente —cuando ha terminado, devuelve las materias primas sobrantes a la bolsa y acciona el botón del zoom en el telar. Donde antes me había mostrado un simple valle, ahora aparece un resplandeciente lago. Una fuente de agua para los habitantes de los alrededores—. A continuación, los granjeros pueden añadir peces y la población puede racionarlos como alimento —me explica—. Me gusta especialmente añadir lagos. Algo en mi alma tiende hacia el agua.

Permanezco en silencio, intimidada, comprendiendo por fin su relevancia. Con la hebra extraída antes en la palma de la mano, siento un contraste incluso mayor con la mujer que está sentada junto a mí. Ella representa la vida. Yo, la muerte.

Mientras nos dirigimos al comedor para nuestro turno de cena, Esme me anuncia que empezaré a practicar el bordado crewel, lo que no me sorprende. Me siento a su lado y observo cómo Irina ocupa su lugar al final de la mesa, junto a una silla vacía. Los asientos son asignados por grado de importancia. Irina, que sigue con la instrucción, es la única que ahora se sienta al final. Para cualquier otra persona su expresión podría parecer ausente, pero yo distingo la tenue rabia que enciende sus mejillas cuando me ve cerca de la parte alta de la mesa. Mantiene la cabeza agachada durante toda la cena. Me siento mal por ella. Al menos yo tengo a Esme, pero Irina está sentada sola, aislada del resto del grupo. Estoy segura de que ahora me odia incluso más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas practicando, cariño? —La hilandera que se ha dirigido a mí alarga las palabras hasta que parecen miel espesa y caliente goteando poco a poco de su lengua. Debe de ser del sur de Arras. En el Sector Oeste no tenemos un acento muy marcado.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —Con el viaje he perdido la cuenta de la fecha.

La hilandera deja escapar una ligera risita antes de contestar. —Es 5 de octubre, cariño.

El día que cometí mi fatídico error en las pruebas, el aire, aún cálido, me parecía terriblemente frío de vuelta a casa. Las hojas apenas habían empezado a amarillear y correr hasta casa podía haberme coloreado las mejillas, pero todavía no era necesario ponerse una chaqueta. Era septiembre. Solo llevo un par de semanas en el coventri. En muchos aspectos, mi vida en Romen parece un recuerdo descolorido y lejano, y aun así siento que fue ayer cuando mi madre me mandaba limpiar mi habitación o yo le peinaba el cabello a Alice. Mis recuerdos son vívidos pero borrosos en los extremos, como si empezaran a desvanecerse.

—Menos de un mes —respondo en voz alta. No le confieso cuánto de ese tiempo lo he pasado en una celda.

—¿Un mes? —Sus ojos se agrandan y sus párpados intensamente maquillados adquieren un aspecto estridente y aterrador—. Eso debe de ser una especie de récord.

Algunas tejedoras asienten con la cabeza, asombradas. Esme, que ha estado ocupada hablando con la mujer sentada junto a ella, nota mi incomodidad e interviene. —Obtuvo unos resultados excelentes en las pruebas de aptitud y en el Departamento de Crewel necesitábamos más ayuda, así que la hemos ascendido.

Sonríe cálidamente y todas se relajan y regresan a sus anteriores conversaciones, excepto la tejedora sureña, cuyos feroces ojos permanecen fijos en Esme. Parece un animal enjaulado, al mismo tiempo asustado e impaciente. No me gusta el modo en que mira a mi mentora. ¿Quién podría sentirse amenazado por Esme? Anoto mentalmente permanecer alejada de esta mujer a partir de ahora. Es una arribista.

Finjo perder interés por todo, excepto por la comida, pero siento una mirada fija en mí. Alzo la vista y descubro que Victoria me está observando. Nuestras posiciones en la mesa son aproximadamente equivalentes. Ella encabeza a las hilanderas de menor rango y yo estoy detrás de las tejedoras experimentadas, como aprendiz de bordado crewel, así que en parte coincidimos. Veo girar los engranajes de su cerebro. Los ojos un tanto vidriosos, los labios fruncidos, la rigidez de su mandíbula; ella no tiene ningún sitio al que ir y yo acabo de iniciar mi propio ascenso en este mundo. Pero encontrará alguna manera de seguir subiendo; los de su clase siempre lo consiguen.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunta la hilandera sureña con dulzura.

—¿Cómo dices? —Me ruborizo desconcertada por su pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?

—Por el baile del estado de _la Corporación_ —menciona, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Es la próxima semana.

—Es verdad —respondo, recordando imágenes publicadas en el Boletín. El baile se celebra siempre en otoño—. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Te acompañará Aro en este evento también? —su voz ha perdido el tono meloso.

—No —interviene Esme, mirando directamente a la otra mujer—. Las hilanderas no llevan acompañantes en los eventos que se organizan dentro del coventri, ¿recuerdas?

—Debí de olvidarlo —responde la mujer con rotundidad y regresa a su anterior conversación.

Me imagino que no seremos amigas, después de todo.

—No te preocupes, tu vestido está listo —susurra Esme desde su asiento.

—Pensé que no necesitaría protegerme de los ataques de Aro durante algún tiempo —refunfuño sin estar segura de que pueda oírme.

Esme resopla. —Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir sino que ojala les haya gustado, Gennifer Albin es una escritora maravillosa!**

_vanes_ **Gracias por tu review :)**

**DaniRainbow**


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

**Disclaimer: NADA de lo que es aquí ****plasmado es mio, solo adapto.**

**_Capítulo beteado por Pichi LG, _**

**_Beta FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**ONCE**

El evento es absolutamente desmesurado. Debería haberme imaginado algo así, teniendo en cuenta que asistirán los oficiales de _la Corporación_, pero a pesar de estar acostumbrada a las ridiculeces del _coventri_, esto es demasiado.

Todo empezó con el vestido. En la ceremonia de inauguración de Cypress mi atuendo me hizo sentir fuera de lugar, pero esta noche parece que voy desnuda. Incluso ahora, mientras estrecho manos despreocupadamente y bailo con un oficial detrás de otro, es como si no fuera yo. Al menos con mis habituales trajes de chaqueta voy bastante tapada. Decir que este vestido no deja nada a la imaginación es quedarse corto. Es de seda verde esmeralda y se adapta a las curvas de mi cuerpo. No tengo muchas, pero algo en este vestido —y en la consiguiente necesidad de ir sin ropa interior— las realza. Cae formando pliegues hasta la rabadilla, dejando al aire toda mi espalda, y de la parte delantera ya ni hablamos: la brillante seda es tan ligera que tengo la sensación de no llevar nada encima. Podría igualmente cubrirme con unas hojas de parra y esconderme en un rincón.

Los fotógrafos se vuelven locos alrededor de mi cuerpo semidesnudo y de Irina, ataviada con un vestido de terciopelo negro sin tirantes y con una abertura hasta el muslo por la que asoma una de sus largas piernas color nieve, revelando que no lleva medias. Mientras toman instantáneas, veo un cerdo entero clavado en un espetón en el centro de la estancia, con una manzana colocada ceremoniosamente en su boca. Sé a la perfección cómo se siente. Irina parece mucho más cómoda delante de las cámaras y les regala su impresionante sonrisa y poses espontáneas. No suelo ser tímida, pero nunca había sido el centro de atención de esta manera.

Una mano robusta me agarra del codo y evita que desaparezca entre bambalinas.

—Estás sentada en mi mesa —me susurra Aro al oído.

—Mi sueño hecho realidad —respondo.

—¿Cómo dices? —su tono de voz me desafía a repetir mis palabras.

—He dicho que me muestres el camino.

Nuestra mesa es la primera en una hilera cuidadosamente colocada cerca del podio, apartada del ruido de la pista de baile. Mientras Aro retira mi silla para que me acomode, echo un vistazo a las demás tarjetas de invitados. Reconozco algunos nombres y el pánico punzante que estoy tratando de controlar palpita con mayor intensidad.

—¿Te traigo algo de beber? —pregunta Aro.

Echo otro vistazo en torno a la estancia y reconozco a casi todos los hombres presentes de los reportajes de la Continua que vi de pequeñ. Acepto la bebida.

—Tarde o temprano todo el mundo empieza a beber —se ríe y se dirige hacia un pequeño bar situado en un rincón.

Estoy examinando la vajilla de plata cuando los demás invitados de nuestra mesa se unen a nosotros. Me encuentro atrapada entre políticos y sus esposas. Mantengo la cabeza gacha, excepto para tomar rápidos sorbos del vino que Aro me ha traído. Carmen toma asiento y noto cómo se atenúa el pánico que atenaza mi pecho, pero dirige la mirada hacia el podio, resoplando a través de sus labios casi cerrados. Las demás mujeres la ignoran —y a mí—, burlándose tontamente del vestido de fulana o de si mengano se ha quedado calvo. Los hombres discuten sobre política y sobre personas de las que jamás he oído hablar.

Agradezco muchísimo la bebida que Aro me ha traído, aunque apenas pueda soportar el modo en que me abrasa la garganta.

Llegan los camareros con gigantescas bandejas de plata, y me maravillo de su habilidad para transportarlas. La mayoría son los típicos trabajadores demacrados de clase baja, traídos especialmente para la ocasión. Cuando se reciben menos víveres se come menos, lo que implica un menor tono muscular. Pero sujetan las bandejas en equilibrio y sirven cada plato con facilidad y precisión. Al menos aquí hay comida. Desdoblo mi servilleta con anticipación, pero Aro me la arrebata de las manos y la coloca de nuevo en la mesa.

—Hasta que no hayan traído tu plato, no —farfulla. Su voz deja traslucir cierto matiz de horror por mi metedura de pata.

No vuelvo a levantar los ojos del plato. Ensalada de verduras amargas con trocitos de tarta de fruta y aliño dulce. Sopa de aleta de tiburón y puerro. Un enorme filete poco hecho para los hombres y pequeñas lonchas de pollo sobre un lecho de arroz para las mujeres. Se me van los ojos a la cena de Aro.

—Toma —dice acercándome el tenedor—. Sigues estando muy delgada.

Saboreo el pedazo de jugosa carne, y la mujer que está sentada frente a mí me observa mientras lo mastico.

—Magdalena —dice Aro simulando tono de reprimenda, y ella se ríe tontamente.

—Soy incapaz de recordar la última vez que vi a una mujer comer ternera —admite, y las otras dos mujeres de la mesa asienten entre risas.

—Nosotras la comemos en el _coventri_ —comento, y me ruborizo al notar que he atraído su atención.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirma Magdalena—. Ustedes disponen de arreglos de renovación de tercera generación. Para nosotros solo están disponibles los de segunda.

—Vaya —no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.

—Tengo entendido que están trabajando en una cuarta generación —agrega otra mujer en voz baja mientras los hombres retoman su charla sobre política.

—Estupendo, así dejarán disponible la tercera para el resto de nosotros —comenta Magdalena a las otras mujeres—. Ni me imagino cómo será la cuarta generación.

—Dicen que es como si te devolvieran al vientre materno. Sales igual que un bebé —explica la otra.

Magdalena fija su mirada en mí. —Me conformo con la tercera generación.

Me vuelvo hacia Carmen, que observa este intercambio de opiniones con una insinuación de sonrisa en los labios. Me pregunto cuántos años tendrá. Si tiene al alcance de la mano tanta tecnología, ¿por qué muestra su edad? ¿O tal vez sea extremadamente mayor y es ahora cuando empiezan a revelarse sus años?

—Mayor de lo que piensas —masculla. Aparto la mirada, avergonzada de que me haya leído el pensamiento.

Están retirando los platos del postre y sirviendo el café cuando un señor con hombros anchos atraviesa la estancia en dirección al podio. Espera hasta que las conversaciones se apagan. Es el primer ministro Carma, actual jefe de Estado.

—Bendiciones, guardianes de Arras. Este ha sido un año memorable. Hemos disfrutado de una paz y una prosperidad sin precedentes…

Fuerzo el cuello para verle. Ojalá estuviera en casa, donde podría continuar con mis tareas nocturnas mientras el discurso se desliza discretamente por mi vida. Pero aquí, junto a Aro, los equipos de la Continua graban las reacciones de los invitados, así que adopto una expresión vacía. No creo que enfoquen a alguien tan poco interesante como yo.

Mi mente vaga hasta Edward, y me pregunto si estará sirviendo a los oficiales. Me encantaría que me diera de comer como hizo en Cypress. Edward sabía exactamente cuánta cantidad de comida pinchar en el tenedor y cuándo estaba lista para el siguiente bocado. Recuerdo la sensación cálida y suave de su chaqueta en la celda. Me gustaría que estuviera cuidando de mí en este momento. Pensar en él resulta una distracción agradable frente a los temas políticos de la noche, hasta que los comensales de la mesa empiezan a susurrar con júbilo atrayendo mi atención de nuevo hacia el discurso.

—…confiamos en que el próximo año, por estas fechas, esté disponible para el gran público un sistema seguro de cartografiado del cerebro —asegura el Primer Ministro desde el podio—. Imaginen la posibilidad de conservar los valiosos recuerdos de vuestros abuelos antes de su extracción o de resolver sin esfuerzo los problemas de conducta de vuestros hijos. Hasta ahora, estos pequeños inconvenientes han sido los únicos defectos de Arras, pero muy pronto serán cosa del ayer.

—Ojalá lo hubiéramos tenido el año pasado —comenta Magdalena en voz baja a las demás mujeres—. Korbin se aferró a su madre durante dos años antes de que pudiera convencerle de presentar la solicitud de extracción.

La mujer sentada a mi izquierda se ríe y susurra—: Y qué les diré de lidiar con Joei. ¡Pensé que la mataría antes de poder enviarla a las pruebas!

Mi mirada se cruza con la de Carmen, pero no digo nada.

El discurso continúa con pronósticos e informes sobre cosechas y propuestas de cambios en el tejido, que aparentemente serán votadas por _la Corporación_ en las próximas elecciones. A continuación, el Primer Ministro empieza a nombrar a distintos oficiales para que se acerquen a recibir el reconocimiento por sus contribuciones a lo largo del año. Cuando se escucha el nombre de Aro, trato de sonreír a las cámaras enfocadas hacia nosotros.

El primer ministro Carma finaliza los honores con el brazo extendido hacia nuestra mesa.

—Y, como siempre, _la Corporación_ quiere mostrar su gratitud a la directora del Departamento de Manipulación, Carmen, por su continuo trabajo y destreza.

No se levanta. Ni siquiera sonríe. No obstante, la aplauden.

Aro tiene que ausentarse una vez el discurso ha finalizado. Carmen se retira poco después y yo permanezco en la mesa, temerosa de acercarme a la pista de baile, por donde merodean los oficiales mayores de _la Corporación_ para arrastrar a las hilanderas a bailar. Esto me permite escuchar a hurtadillas a la pandilla de mujeres que susurran frente a mí.

—Puede que haya tenido a la mitad de las mujeres de Arras babeando por él, incluida tú —dice Magdalena, dando un codazo a la mujer que está sentada a su lado—, pero nunca conseguirá la nominación.

—Ni siquiera le apoyan los hombres —protesta la otra mujer.

—No, están celosos. Él es diferente —señala Magdalena—. Y aunque nosotras tuviéramos voto, tampoco saldría elegido. Aro no está casado, y ningún soltero será jefe de Estado.

—Tú lo que estás deseando es que Korbin reciba una señal —susurra la otra mujer.

Las miro de reojo y veo que Magdalena aguanta la acusación sin rechistar. Sus ojos se dirigen a mí.

—A pesar de todo, Aro nunca llegará a ser Primer Ministro como siga saliendo con muchachitas —comenta con amargura.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de deslizarme de vuelta a mi habitación. Estoy segura de que seré el siguiente objetivo de sus venenosos comentarios. Observo la sala y no veo a nadie que pueda detenerme, a menos que alguno de los oficiales trate de ponerme las manos encima. Es algo que me gustaría evitar, pues los hombres que han venido solos son de lo más indeseables —regordetes, peludos y malolientes—. Solo una chica con ansias de poder estaría dispuesta a ir tras alguno de ellos.

Supongo que es por eso por lo que Irina está acaramelada con el más regordete, peludo y maloliente de todos los indeseables: el ministro de Ambrica, una amplia región situada junto a la costa que abarca gran parte del Sector Este. Su prominente barriga evidencia que disfruta de los beneficios de una dieta rica en marisco, así como de los abundantes vinos que produce la región. Por desgracia, me agarra el brazo cuando trato de pasar furtivamente junto a ellos.

—Tú debes de ser la otra nueva adquisición —dice guiñándome un ojo. Irina me fulmina con la mirada, aún pegada a él.

—Supongo que sí —respondo con el gesto más aburrido que consigo poner.

—Son una pareja preciosa. Últimamente, no es habitual que en el Coventri Oeste aparezcan dos tejedoras maravillosas en un mismo año —habla acercándose tanto a mí que el hedor a ajo y whisky me provoca picores en la nariz—. Pero ustedes son exquisitas.

Trato de pensar una respuesta inteligente que no le insulte, ni aliente su pervertido comentario, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Menos mal que Irina, aparentemente deseosa de pegarse a él de forma permanente, interviene y abanica sus larguísimas pestañas. Su lenguaje corporal me invita a alejarme; me encantaría gritarle que este es el último lugar en el que deseo estar.

El ministro agarra a Irina con firmeza por la cintura.

—Cariño, tú eres como la medianoche.

Ella sonríe y se inclina para susurrar algo al oído del ministro, pero él se suelta y me coge por la muñeca. Se me pone carne de gallina cuando sus dedos pastosos me tocan y agradezco que mi brazo sea lo único que haya podido alcanzar.

—Pero tú —continúa con voz ronca— eres como una perla.

—Qué gracia, Aro dice lo mismo. —Ha funcionado. Me suelta al instante.

—Es una pena que tuviera que marcharse —balbucea el ministro—. He oído que le han llamado de Northumbria.

La razón de su marcha es nueva para mí, pero asiento con la cabeza como si estuviera al tanto de todo. —Comentó algo durante la cena.

El ministro, demasiado borracho, intenta ponerse derecho, como si estuviéramos tratando asuntos oficiales, lo que provoca que Irina se despegue —literalmente— de su cuerpo. Aprieta los labios contra los dientes y resopla, alejándole de manera descarada de mi lado.

—Baila conmigo.

—Claro que sí —babea el ministro mientras ella le arrastra hacia la pista de baile intensamente iluminada en el centro del salón de banquetes—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Ana Alna.

Me pregunto cómo pensará que se llama Irina.

—¿Estaba hablando contigo? —pregunta una voz suave y profunda a mi espalda. Me vuelvo creyendo que es Edward, a quien he visto deambular por el vestíbulo, pero encuentro a James.

—Pareces decepcionada —comenta.

Estoy decepcionada, pero niego con la cabeza. —No, es que tu voz me pareció la de otra persona.

Su pálido rostro adopta un gesto contrariado, que desaparece tan rápidamente como ha aparecido.

—Si estás esperando a alguien…

—Sí, bueno, estoy esperando a que unos viejos gordos me acosen y devoren viva en cualquier momento —respondo con total naturalidad.

—Entonces, supongo que debería marcharme —finge alejarse y yo le golpeo suavemente el hombro—. Oye, podrías haber mencionado que no querías que esos viejos gordos te acosasen —exclama.

Señala a Irina, que está colgada del ministro.

—A ella no parece importarle.

—Bueno, yo no soy Irina.

—¿Significa eso que estás libre para este baile? —Sonríe con gesto burlón. Ningún bordado crewel ni tejido podría lograr una sonrisa torcida tan perfecta.

Asiento con la cabeza y me conduce hacia la pista de baile. Irina nos lanza una mirada mordaz, pero se concentra de nuevo en su presa.

—¿Sabes? Bailar desnuda es más sencillo de lo que imaginé —digo de manera espontánea mientras el ritmo de la música decrece y James me rodea con los brazos para iniciar el baile.

—¿Desnuda? —me pregunta en voz baja al oído.

—Bueno —no puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta—, es que con este vestido me siento desnuda —dos veces.

—Lo pareces —admite—. Para ser sincero, me encanta este vestido.

Por alguna razón su comentario me resulta increíblemente divertido y, de hecho, empiezo a reír como una idiota.

—Debería haberlo imaginado.

—Entonces, ¿a cuál de nuestros lascivos embajadores tienes en tu punto de mira? —pregunta, ojeando la sala pensativamente.

—No sé si te sigo.

—Hacen esto cada año. Celebran el baile del estado de _la Corporación_ para que los oficiales puedan babear sobre las chicas nuevas. Los otros coventris organizan cenas oficiales parecidas a lo largo del año.

—Es asqueroso —mascullo.

—Así es —susurra con expresión divertida—. No obstante, ¿no hay ningún soltero con suerte este año?

—Creo que dejaré que Irina elija el que quiera —comento mientras la veo sonreír como una tonta y hacer mohines al ministro.

—Dudo que su esposa le permita llevársela a casa —responde James guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Su esposa? —Simulo una náusea.

—Todos están casados —me explica—. Las esposas de los más jóvenes insisten en acompañarlos, por razones obvias, pero en el momento en que tu marido tiene ese aspecto —señala con un gesto a un hombre mayor con más pelo en las orejas que en la cabeza—, agradeces que una pobre jovencita se ocupe del asunto por ti.

Suspiro.

—Debería avisarle. Romperá los estándares de pureza y entonces…

—¿Por qué? Ella no te ha hecho ningún favor —James sujeta con más fuerza mi cintura para evitar que me dirija hacia Irina.

—¿Entonces? La están utilizando.

—Por lo que he podido ver, ha sido ella la que se ha lanzado sobre él —dice—. Y con total descaro, podría añadir.

—Esa es tu opinión. Simplemente me parece que no está bien.

—Irina está deseando ascender —añade—. Todas ustedes esperan que exista alguna manera de subir en el escalafón o de escapar. Cuanto antes aprenda que no la hay, mejor.

Su fría respuesta me corta la respiración. Puede que esté hablando de Irina, pero sabe que yo también he pensado lo mismo.

—No te ofendas —Toma mi barbilla con la mano y alza mi cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Puedo ver mi pelo caoba brillando en sus profundos ojos verdes—. Tú no te has lanzado en brazos de un viejo gordo y lascivo.

—Pero sabes que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para escapar —susurro.

—La diferencia —añade, igualando su tono de voz al mío— es que tú eres lo bastante inteligente para darte cuenta de que un plan como ese no funcionaría. Tú no idearías ese plan.

Me ruborizo y retiro la cara de su mano para que no vea mi bochorno.

—De hecho —murmura inclinándose sobre mi pelo—, estoy ansioso por descubrir lo que intentas.

—¿Lo que intento? —pregunto inocentemente.

—Para escapar —aclara, y me pongo rígida entre sus brazos—. No, no te preocupes. Si logras huir, te deseo suerte. Nadie lo ha conseguido hasta ahora.

—¿Quizás porque dependían de los hombres para hacerlo? —sugiero. Al levantar los ojos veo que sus labios se abren en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —Se ríe y me acerca más a él—. Ya eres más inteligente que todas las chicas que hay aquí.

—¿Incluida Victoria? —La veo con el rabillo del ojo. Mantiene una animada charla con un señor en el bar. Me alegro de que esté ocupada.

—Especialmente Victoria —suspira—. Ella no reflexiona. Actúa según le dictan sus caprichos.

—Debe haber tenido una infancia dura.

—Sí —afirma con solemnidad—, creció sin un solo cachorrito con el que jugar.

Me río y me recuesto sobre su pecho, contenta de ser lo bastante inteligente para no estar acurrucada junto a un viejo borracho, sino preguntándome qué me traigo entre manos exactamente con este atractivo joven.

La voz de Esme siseando en mi oído me arranca de mi ensoñación.

—Acompáñame, ahora.

Mientras me aleja de James, le lanzo una mirada de disculpa. Sin perder un instante, Esme me mete en el tocador.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —pregunta.

—Yo no…

Me interrumpe levantando un dedo y abre la puerta del baño. Está vacío, así que se acerca a la puerta de entrada y la cierra con llave.

—¿Ahora sí? —pregunto.

—Sí —responde bruscamente.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho desnudo. —No estoy segura de saber a qué te refieres —Excepto que, por supuesto, sí lo sé.

—No te hagas la tonta. No te queda.

—No sabía que no pudiera bailar.

—Por supuesto que puedes bailar —responde con tono irritado—. Puedes bailar con los oficiales mayores. Incluso puedes bailar con alguno joven si su esposa te lo permite.

—Pero ¿James está vedado porque es soltero?

—No, está vedado porque es de Victoria —contesta alzando las manos. Normalmente no reacciona de forma tan dramática—. Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, ella ya te odia.

—Tenía esa impresión —La diversión de hace unos instantes se desvanece—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que "es de Victoria"?

—Bella, no eres estúpida.

—Imagina que lo soy.

—De acuerdo. Victoria está enamorada de James. Él era un "Don Nadie" cuando vino a trabajar a la cocina hace unos años y, entonces, ella le adoptó —Su voz tiembla de pánico, no de rabia.

—Tiene diez años más que él. Por lo menos.

Esme me mira de nuevo con exasperación. —Retrocede antes de que Victoria empeore su actitud hacia ti.

—Solo estaba bailando con él —alego, sin estar segura de creerme mis propias palabras—. Es eso o dejar que algún asqueroso oficial de _la Corporación_ me manosee durante toda la noche.

—Bells —suplica—, te comprendo, de verdad, y James es encantador, pero hay dos cosas que debes considerar. La primera es lo que Victoria va a enfadarse si se entera.

—¿Y la segunda?

—Que las intenciones de James tal vez no sean tan honestas como él pretende que parezcan.

Me ruborizo.

—Oye, sé que no podemos casarnos y que hay ciertos límites, pero nunca pensé…

—No me estoy refiriendo a eso —dice con tono mordaz—. Estás flirteando con el ayudante de Victoria. ¿No te parece sospechoso que se haya fijado en ti?

—Bueno, ahora sí. —¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Después de nuestro viaje juntos, he empezado a confiar en él sin planteármelo siquiera.

—Debes andar con pies de plomo, por la manera en que huiste y por lo que estás llamando la atención. Arras no funciona así, Bella. Los secretos…

—No tienen lugar aquí —pronuncio estas palabras con fiereza.

Esme, en vez de mostrarse enfadada, deja escapar una risita irónica.

—No, hay multitud de secretos, créeme, pero algunas somos conscientes del peligro de airearlos.

Abro la boca para protestar, pero me obliga a callar alzando una mano. —Déjame terminar. No quiero ser otra persona más tratando de controlarte…

—¡Pues no lo hagas! —grito—. No eres mi madre.

—No pretendo reemplazar a tu madre. Nadie puede hacerlo —asegura en voz baja.

—No —replico—. Ni siquiera _la Corporación_.

Esme se aparta de mí. Abre la boca pero la vuelve a cerrar, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas. Ambas sabemos que es imposible definir lo que _la Corporación_ le hizo a mi familia.

—Tengo que regresar antes de que noten mi ausencia —Esme alarga una mano como para consolarme, pero se lo piensa mejor y regresa a la fiesta.

Me tomo mi tiempo antes de volver al baile, temerosa de romper a llorar delante de las cámaras de la Continua. Cuando estoy segura de sentirme lo bastante calmada, me deslizo fuera del tocador, mientras trato de decidir cómo deshacerme de James para regresar a hurtadillas a mi habitación y destrozar una almohada. Pero de repente, unas robustas manos me sacan de la bulliciosa sala de banquetes hacia el oscuro vestíbulo.

—Pensé que yo también tendría que esquivar a viejos borrachos —dice James en voz baja para evitar el eco en el vacío pasillo de mármol.

—Los oficiales de _la Corporación_ tienen una mentalidad cada vez más abierta —murmuro y entonces, el dolor que me oprime el pecho se extiende a donde sus manos sujetan mis brazos desnudos.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —enlaza sus dedos con los míos y, contra mi voluntad, le sigo.

—James, no creo que sea buena idea.

—Déjame adivinar —dice con tono afable—. ¿Esme te ha advertido que, como Victoria nos pille juntos, clavara tu cabeza en una estaca?

Algo en su informal manera de presentarlo me hace sentir tonta por haber escuchado a Esme.

—¿Por qué crees que te estoy raptando esta noche? —pregunta con seriedad. Y, la advertencia de Esme sobre las intenciones de James resuena en mi cabeza.

—No estoy segura.

—Porque Victoria está demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta y, llegado este momento, todos los demás se encuentran demasiado dispuestos para vigilarte.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —pregunto jadeando—. Aún me vigilan.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirma él—. A todos nosotros, pero en noches como esta, el Departamento de Seguridad se centra en controlar que las hilanderas mantengan sus estándares de pureza. Además, les aseguré que te echaría un ojo.

Otra razón por la que no debería estar con él en este momento.

—De todas maneras, ¿a dónde vamos? —pregunto mientras me conduce por otro pasillo vacío.

—Ya hemos llegado —suelta mi mano y abre de manera teatral dos grandes puertas de madera situadas justo delante de nosotros.

La luna proyecta un tenue resplandor plateado sobre las flores y su brillo se refleja en el paseo adoquinado que conduce al corazón del jardín, el mismo que atravesé el primer día de mi preparación. Rara vez he salido al exterior desde mi llegada al _coventri_, y siempre bajo estricta vigilancia. Sin embargo, en este momento James es solo un acompañante.

Me ofrece el brazo y me arrastra al centro del jardín.

—¿Te gustaría bailar lejos de miradas entrometidas? —No hay música pero realiza unos elegantes pasos de vals. Su pelo rubio brilla bajo el leve fulgor de las estrellas, y en la noche fresca, parece formar parte de este lugar—. Todavía no me has preguntado por qué hago esto —me susurra al oído.

Trago saliva para atenuar el frenético pulso de mi garganta. —¿Me dirás la verdad?

—Posiblemente —contesta—. Aunque no estoy seguro de que se deba decir la verdad a una dama.

—No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes —me quejo.

—De acuerdo, me gustan las chicas listas —dice—. ¿Y cómo iba a resistirme a una chica lista que además es preciosa?

Reposo la cabeza sobre su hombro para que no vea lo mucho que me agradan sus palabras, aunque probablemente esté mintiendo.

—¿Por eso estás con Victoria? —pregunto, aún sin mirarle.

Da un resoplido. —¿Con Victoria? Esa mujer no sabe cuándo dejar de apretar.

—No has… —No estoy segura de querer escuchar una respuesta clara, aunque él me la ofreciera.

—Nunca ha entendido cómo funciona esto —continúa—. No es tan inteligente como tú.

Recuerdo la advertencia de Esme y trato de alejarme de él.

—James, ya tengo a Victoria en mi contra. No hay necesidad de empeorar las cosas.

—No olvides que ella también me controla a mí —Por un instante parece sincero, pero luego recupera la arrogancia—. Tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad.

Pero bajo la confianza, sus ojos esconden un ligero temor que me resulta familiar. Se parece a la mirada de mi padre cuando me arrastraba hacia el túnel. Me acerco a James un poco más, recordando con qué facilidad pueden desaparecer las personas.

—Y eso qué importa. Supongamos que nos divertimos un poco y que Victoria lo descubre y le hace algo horrible a uno de nosotros, o a los dos, y ¿para qué? —Me obligo a alejarme de los brazos de James y a mirarle a los ojos—. No hay futuro para nosotros.

—Oye, puedes hacerte la inocente con todo el mundo, menos conmigo —habla en voz baja, pero con firmeza—. Sé que Victoria te está vigilando. Piensa que eres peligrosa, lo que significa que lo eres.

—Victoria se cree el centro del universo. Yo no confiaría demasiado en sus opiniones.

—Te tiene miedo —afirma.

—¿Por qué? Ya no soy problema suyo.

—No lo sé. —James suspira. Está claro que le gustaría que me abriera más—. Tiene que ver con algo que sucedió en tus pruebas. Se comporta de otra manera desde que estás aquí.

—Vaya, ¿es que antes no era una psicópata?

James sacude la cabeza y la luz de la luna se refleja en su pelo dorado. —No, eso no es nuevo. Cuando llegaste, pensé que tendría que matarte.

Dejo escapar un gemido. Es todo tan injusto.

—Realmente me odia.

—No —me asegura—, _la Corporación_ ejecuta a cualquier chica que huye. Es la política habitual de tolerancia cero. Cuando me ordenó que te sedara, asumí que…

—Y lo habrías hecho —le acuso.

—No es tan sencillo.

—En realidad, no estaba huyendo —admito—. Mis padres trataban de esconderme.

—Eso da igual —responde James, indiferente a mi confesión—. En ese caso, te habrían matado a ti y a tu familia.

—¿Por qué? —Las palabras se forman en mis labios, pero soy incapaz de pronunciarlas.

—Una chica que intenta escapar o huir con su familia después de las pruebas, jamás será lo bastante leal para confiar en ella. Las fugitivas rara vez llegan al _coventri_ una vez que son capturadas, pero a Victoria le encantan los cotilleos, así que me entero si alguna lo intenta. Parece que en el Sector Oeste sucede con frecuencia. Las chicas cuyos padres las esconden, o tratan de hacer trampas en el proceso de pruebas, tienen la mente contaminada.

—¿Y las que vienen de buen grado son leales? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto. _La Corporación_ controla a sus familias, Bella —responde él—. Nada de hacer preguntas, y quien las hace…

—¿Qué les sucede?

James sacude la cabeza.

—¿Y por eso nos vigilan? ¿Por eso me vigilan? —pregunto rotundamente—. ¿Porque mis padres están muertos y mi hermana pequeña no me reconoce? ¿Porque no tienen nada con lo que amenazarme?

—Tal vez —admite James, y entonces le golpeo con fuerza en el pecho. Le odio por contarme la verdad. Le pego una y otra vez y él me deja. Al final, me duelen las manos de golpear su corpulento pecho y me derrumbo entre sus brazos. Estamos un largo rato sin decir nada; yo acompaso mi respiración con la suya y nuestros pechos se elevan y descienden rítmicamente, como una promesa de normalidad—. Bella —susurra, todavía sujetando mi cuerpo inmóvil—, yo no confiaría en que los dos estuvieran muertos.

Contengo la respiración y se me bloquea el pensamiento.

—_La Corporación_ es demasiado inteligente para asesinar a la familia de una hilandera y pretender que ella siga a su servicio; más bien se asegura de que apenas le quede nada —me advierte, hablando tan bajo contra mi pelo que apenas le escucho.

—Tienen a mi hermana, Alice —me obligo a enfrentarme a los hechos—. Pero la han reprogramado.

—¿Es más joven que tú?

—Tiene doce años.

Frunce el ceño. —Y a tus padres, ¿los viste morir?

En mi mente aparece la imagen de la bolsa para cadáveres del salón.

—Mi padre… sé que está muerto —digo con voz hueca.

—Pero ¿solo te dijeron que habían matado a tu madre?

Miles de diminutos pedazos de esperanza desperdigados se reúnen en mi pecho.

—Espera —retrocedo y le miro a los ojos. Mantengo la voz baja pero mis palabras salen atropelladamente—. ¿Estás insinuando que mi madre podría seguir viva?

—Sí, definitivamente está viva —Pero apenas puede terminar la frase porque mi boca está sobre la suya. Le beso empujada por la alegría, o tal vez por el pánico, pero la muestra de entusiasmo no tarda en transformarse en algo mucho más serio y mi cuerpo se amolda al suyo. Mueve los labios muy despacio y aprieta su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda. Me gustaría tejer este momento fuera del tiempo y hacer que dure para siempre. Mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, el ligero gusto a vino en sus labios, mis caderas apretadas contra las suyas.

Pero Victoria tiene otros planes.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Bueno chicas, ojala les halla gustado el capi :) Estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo estos días **

_dnicz_ **Gracias por tu review, y pues... te he enviado un PM resolviendo tu duda.****  
**

**IMPORTANTE: Por cierto voy a empezar a subir la primera historia que he escrito completamente yo, ojala se pasen a leerla y me digan que les parece.**

**Saludos!**

**DaniRaibow**


End file.
